


Sex Education

by NathanMonroe



Series: All-Daddy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Middle School, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathanMonroe/pseuds/NathanMonroe
Summary: Now with several women under his belt, ten-year-old Nathan Monroe is ready for junior high. But word travels fast in the sixth grade, and before he knows it, it seems like every girl in the school has heard of him! Artsy Olivia Akin and cheerleader Anne Johnson have been best friends long before Nathan turned up on their radar, but when they appoint themselves as his two main girls, the job is only going to bring them closer together. But are they his main girls? Nathan's own favorite new girlfriend, the adorable Maddie Bergen, might have the real honor of that distinction, although Jennifer Hardwicke, the Queen Bee, would gladly fight her for the title. She would also fight poor, shy Charlotte Bell, who just wants Nathan, her crush, to notice her. And he will!Meanwhile, it's not just the students who have noticed Nathan: he's quick to find himself with a favorite teacher, the sharp and beautiful Ms. Corey--as well as two dangerous enemies: first, the stunning yet vindictive femme fatale Ms. Foy, overly protective of her beautiful daughter Ellie (one of Nathan's many girlfriends). And second, just as beautiful, but maybe even scarier, is Principal Whitaker, whose biological clock is tick-tock-ticking away...
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: All-Daddy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531778
Comments: 20
Kudos: 43





	1. Olivia & Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popular sixth-grade beauties Olivia Akin and Anne Johnson team up to make sure this year's big stud, the mysterious ten-year-old Nathan Monroe, is accounted for among the school's girls. Not only do they eagerly give him their virginities, but they also appoint themselves in charge of Nathan's girls to make sure he gets a turn with each and every one of them!

Anne Johnson, eleven years old, with luscious black locks, a cute full face with clear smooth skin, and proudly budding breasts, addressed a small gathering of her female classmates in the library after school. It was mid-October. She had just recently switched from sneakers to boots for the cold months.

"All right, everyone, listen up! The meeting has officially begun, so I don't want anybody talking until it's their turn! OKAY? This is the first official meeting of the Nathan's Girls club, and if anybody asks what we're doing, we're a book club and we're reading _Anne of Green Gables._ Does everyone have their copy? Okay good, put them away, we won't need them unless Mrs. Hotchness shows up."

Anne turned to her best friend and co-president, Olivia Akin, also eleven, who was shorter, but not much smaller, with curlier hair than her friend (but of about the same color), a dense network of freckles across her cheeks and nose, thinner eyes than Anne's wide round globes, and slightly large front teeth that made her reserved smiles seem larger. She wasn't letting the dropping temperatures cramp her style: she had on a dark red and black sundress. Under her jacket, the dress had a deep collar and thin shoulder straps, and she had stopped wearing her training bras. Just the way Nathan liked it.

"Now, who here has kissed Nathan?" Olivia asked, raising her own hand. Twelve of the fifteen girls present had. Olivia nodded, pulling a notebook out of her backpack.

"Aww, Whitney, why do you look so embarrassed?" Anne asked. "Remember, this club is so that every girl will have her turn with Nathan, so if you haven't spent much time with him yet, that's why we're all here!"

"Whitney..." Olivia jotted down names in her book. "Tiffany... Anita. That's not so bad, we can get them to him easy." She dropped the notebook into her lap and looked up. "You three have nothing to worry about. We'll make sure you all get to kiss Nathan."

"Now, this next question is a big one," Anne warned. "Have any of you... _fucked_ Nathan?"

A few of the girls flinched at the word. Anne and Olivia raised their hands, but this time, the majority kept theirs down. Only three additional hands went up.

"Stephanie?!" one of the girls gasped. "You had _it_ with Nathan? When?!"

"I already told you, Sophia! In the bathroom after volleyball practice!"

"Oooh..." Sophia whined, blushing through her bronze skin.

"Nathan is going to have sex with _all_ of you," Olivia assured the group and Sophia in particular. Her voice, as usual, was quiet and relaxed. Unlike Anne, her energy was all in her head, introspective. Anne was the cheerleader.

"Now Heidi," she continued, addressing the second girl with her hand up. "Where did _you_ have sex with Nathan?"

"In my big sister's room," Heidi said, a bit too shy to be proud. She was a tall, slightly gangling girl with all of her light brown hair tied into one big braid over her shoulder. "I think he might have done it with her, too..."

But nobody bothered to ask the third girl who had raised her hand. She was a slim, radiant little thing, with wavy dirty-blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and teeth that were as bright white as her lips were bright pink, resulting in the prettiest smile in Gainesville Junior High. Like Olivia, she also had freckles, but they were bigger and fewer. She seemed content to listen rather than talk at the moment, which didn't seem to mesh with her natural tendency to draw the attention in a group.

Olivia finished writing her notes, and looked at Anne meaningfully. Anne nodded and addressed the others.

"So Olivia and mine's job will be to set all of you up with Nathan who haven't already kissed or fucked him. Now that we have all of your names and status, we can start writing a schedule, and we're going to have all of you on our club calendar so you can have your day with Nathan. That's what Olivia and me are going to do."

"How are you going to do that?" another girl asked.

"Well," Olivia explained, with a voice that was slightly bossy without being condescending, "Anne and I are Nathan's mains, so we spend a lot of time with him, and when we show him--"

"Who made you Nathan's mains?" another girl interrupted, a bit crossly. She had heavy mascara and colorful highlights all throughout her hair. Even though she hadn't been one of the proud few who had slept with Nathan before, she had made out with him, and she was thirteen, in the seventh grade, and had several times flashed Nathan her breasts, which were some of the most developed in the club.

"Well..." Olivia hesitated. It was clear she wanted to say "he did," but she was right to worry that would sound far too arrogant.

"'Main girl' is just an organizational thing, Liz," Anne spoke up to the seventh grader, who didn't look convinced.

"Not everything is a government!" Liz replied, and it looked like some of the other girls were starting to side with her. "We all know who Nathan's _real_ main girl is!"

Everyone, unprompted, looked at the pretty girl with the wavy dirty blonde hair, who smiled awkwardly and looked at the floor.

"Come on now, guys," she finally spoke, softly, trying to stay cheerful. "This is about all of us working together, not any one of us."

"Easy for Nathan's _girlfriend_ to say!" Sophia retorted, the key word almost sounding like a slur in her mouth.

"That's not fair!" the pretty girl said, frowning.

"Everyone lay off Maddie!" Olivia snapped, loudly, and there was a long silence. "You really think all of you are going to get with Nathan if we're fighting amongst each other all the time? No. If anything, we should be going to Maddie for advice or something! Maddie, do you think you'll be able to help Anne and I organize Nathan's dates with the rest of the club?"

"Definitely!" Maddie assured her brightly. She seemed to have no animosity from what had just happened. "That sounds fun!"

Madison Bergen _was_ Nathan's main girlfriend, plain and simple. She spent the most time with him, she had the most sex with him, and she knew the most about him. But although she belonged to him, she knew he didn't belong to her, and she was more than okay with that. She was just as happy to share her boyfriend as she was to share her makeup or class notes or tampons. Because unlike those things, there was an unlimited supply of Nathan Monroe.

"Hey, wasn't Jennifer supposed to come?" Olivia asked Anne quietly.

Anne scoffed. "Is it bad if I say I hope she doesn't?"

"She was the one who got the library free for us."

"That's just because she wants Nathan to have lots of sex. She doesn't care about us." Anne addressed the club again. "THIS SATURDAY is our next meeting! It's on the weekend, so if you want to come, you have no excuse not to be there."

"I have math tutoring on Saturday," one of the girls pointed out.

"Ugh. Then come _after_ your math tutoring! We'll still be there!"

"It's going to be at my house," Olivia added. "My parents will be out until late, and we'll be talking about how to get sex with Nathan, so... we'll need to have a private club space."

A giggle spread throughout the club, and the tension from earlier faded away. That Saturday, the meeting at Olivia's house enjoyed perfect attendance, except, once again, for the mysterious Jennifer, who nobody missed. Fifteen middle school girls piled into Olivia's bedroom, sitting on the floor, her bed, and bean bag chairs. Olivia herself sat on her armchair, and Anne sat next to her on her rolling computer chair. Snacks and drinks were stacked on every available surface. Maddie was perched on the edge of the bed, again smiling silently in a way that belied her intensely social nature.

"Thank you all for coming!" Olivia said brightly, taking center stage from Anne as this was, of course, her house. "Anne and I have just started sketching out Nathan's free time for the next few weeks, so we're well on our way to assigning time slots for all of you! But once you've caught Nathan when he's free, what's next? Well... Anne and I are going to share our story with all of you, and then hopefully, you'll all have stories to share about Nathan!"

She patted her legs, and Anne stood up and settled herself onto Olivia's lap. Her butt rested in the cranny between Olivia's thighs, and the two girls wrapped their arms snugly around each other and began to weave their tale.

Olivia and Anne didn't have any classes with Nathan Monroe, so they didn't hear about him until the second week of school, when Olivia heard a rumor that the tyrannical eighth-grade socialite Jennifer Hardwicke had fallen in love with a sixth grader. Almost fifteen years old, Jennifer had been held back a year, and even if she hadn't been, puberty had hit her fast and hard like a mugger out of nowhere, and her plump ass, full breasts, and gorgeous face--a sweet baby face painted erotically with wicked intentions--were either the envy or dream (or both) of the entire Gainesville Junior High student body, especially with how much she liked showing off with skimpy outfits that had gotten her into trouble more than once. Jennifer's top-ranking position in the status quo was established early every school year, so the news that her crush was ten years old shocked almost anyone who heard it... and who didn't already know who the lucky boy was. Olivia was intrigued, and naturally, the first person she sought to discuss this with was Anne, her best friend since either of them could walk.

"Jan Macintosh has a crush on a sixth grader, too!" Anne replied instantly as they huddled in front of her locker.

"Well..." Olivia shrugged. "That's Jan Macintosh. But Jennifer?"

"He's supposed to be _really_ hot."

"Hmm. I'm curious. We've got to find the hottest boy in the sixth grade and figure out if it's him."

"Why are you giving yourself homework?"

"Uh, finding the hottest boy in the sixth grade is not homework!"

"He's not the hottest boy in the sixth grade, though. He's the hottest boy in the entire school."

"The hottest boy in the entire school is a ten-year-old sixth grader. Now I _have_ to meet him."

"Are you going to try and give him your v-card?" Anne smirked. "I might."

"You want to have sex with Jennifer Hardwicke's boyfriend, you go right ahead. I'll get your hospital room from your parents."

Anne shook her head. "They're not official."

Olivia stared, agape.

"THE Jennifer Hardwicke wants a sixth-grader... and he's _stringing her along?!_ "

"I don't think he's stringing her along, they're just not boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

Olivia seized Anne's arms, her eyes bugging and wild. "We gotta beat her to him!"

"Olivia, I've never seen you like this, at least not over a boy--"

"What's his name?!"

"--maybe over Harry Potter... what, I don't know his name!"

"I'm gonna need you to match my energy, Anne."

"I can't go after a guy I know _literally_ nothing about."

"He's in our grade. He's the hottest guy in the school. And he's not losing his mind over Jennifer Hardwicke. What else do you want to know?"

"I don't know, maybe what he looks like?"

"Hottest guy in the--"

"Okay, but I've seen girls fall for some pretty fugly weirdos."

"But not Jennifer Hardwicke!"

Anne paused. Olivia waited.

"Shit, you're right."

"WE. NEED. HIS. NAME."

"Oh my god, we need his name!"

"THANK YOU! You find out who Jan Macintosh's crush is, and I'll try to investigate Jennifer."

"Okay. Rendezvous tomorrow at lunch?"

"You know it."

The two girls broke and went their separate ways for the day.

They reunited in the cafeteria, not quite twenty-four hours later, isolating themselves from their lunch group and powwowing together next to the staircase leading into the hallway.

"Okay." Anne pulled out a scrap of notebook paper, filled with hasty notes scribbled, unwisely, in ink. "Jan Macintosh has a crush on a sixth grader named _Nathan_."

"Nathan!" Olivia repeated excitedly. "Yes! That's him!"

"He's in Ms. Corey's homeroom class, and he's been talking a lot with Maddie Bergen."

"Ooh..." Olivia frowned. "Maddie Bergen is really nice and pretty."

"I mean... so is Ms. Corey. I have her for English."

"I have Mr. Davenport. You ready for me to go?"

"Yeah."

Olivia took a small notebook out of her backpack. Her notes were much neater and more organized.

"Nathan is not officially dating Jennifer Hardwicke, but they have made out several times... and possibly done more than that."

"Oh my god," Anne gasped. "You don't think they've...?"

"I don't _think_ so. I think, maybe, she gave him a blowshot."

"A what?"

"You know, sucked his dick."

"That's a blow _job_ , Olivia."

"Right, whatever, Jennifer definitely made out with him multiple times and has probably sucked his dick at least once. Also, his last name is 'Monroe.'"

"Nathan Monroe..."

"Nathan Monroe."

The name shimmered in the air between them like a magic spell.

"But if he's doing all that stuff with Jennifer..." Anne wondered out loud. "What about Maddie?"

Olivia shrugged. "Is he official with Maddie?"

"I don't think so. Not as of yesterday. But you know how fast that stuff can change."

"Well maybe he's not official with either of them."

"So... we're competing with Maddie Bergen _and_ Jennifer Hardwicke?"

"The Good Witch and the Wicked Witch... sounds like it."

"Jeez."

"But listen. I've got no reports that he's had sex with Jennifer. And you have no reports that he's had sex with Maddie."

"But Jennifer did suck his dick."

"That's just one girl sucking his dick. We're two, and we'll do it at the same time."

"Maddie and Jennifer sure as hell won't do that for him!"

"So..." Olivia put her head in her hands, deep in thought.

"So we've gotta find him!" Anne finished for her. "He's in Ms. Corey's homeroom. That's it, we've got him."

"My first period is with my homeroom teacher, though."

"Mine's not. I'll do it."

"You better tell me EVERYTHING."

"You know I will."

"And if you kiss him before I get a chance to meet him, I swear to God--"

"Hey, maybe I'll have to kiss him in order to win him over, I don't know!"

"But--"

"Hey, whatever I do with him, I'll make _sure_ he does it with you, too. After all... the whole point is that we need both of us together to win out over Jennifer and Maddie."

"Right..."

Anne clasped Olivia's hand between her own. "I'll tell you EVERYTHING."

Olivia gulped. For the first time, she seemed a bit let down, even nervous.

Both Anne and Olivia were attractive, popular girls who got plenty of attention from boys. But whereas Olivia had a restrained, bookish grace to her, Anne was outward, exuberant, and where Olivia was pretty, Anne was sexy. So when the next day rolled around and homeroom period was drawing to a close, Anne Johnson felt little anxiety about her present task. It was hardly the first time she had initiated with a boy who was in her league. She wore a cute white blouse with a wide, low frilly collar that showed off her soft, smooth young chest, and that showed off even more if she bent over, and she made sure to tie her jet black hair into a ponytail to keep the view clear. She headed right out into the hallway as soon as the bell rang, while most students were still in the middle of packing their bags, and she headed straight to Ms. Corey's room, which she normally wouldn't go anywhere near until after 1pm for English.

Students began leaking into the halls with her, and she kept her big round eyes peeled as she approached Ms. Corey's room.

Ms. Corey was honestly starting to become Anne's favorite teacher, and she wasn't alone in this. Ms. Corey had a safe, maternal quality to her, but in her mid-thirties, she also had an accessible youthfulness, and rode the line between a mother and a big sister to almost all of her female students. She was also quick as a whip, as fast to indulge in her girls' jokes as she was to shut down anyone who stepped out of line. _And_ she was mesmerizing to look at. Of course a boy like Nathan would have her for his homeroom teacher.

As a matter of fact, Ms. Corey's homeroom was also where Nathan met Maddie. Anne was rather taken aback to see her leaving the classroom, and then she saw who she was walking with. They were holding hands, giggling privately, and attracting jealous looks from most of Ms. Corey's nearly all-girl class as they all left together.

"No, they never leave the house," Nathan told her. "It's probably gonna have to be yours."

"But they're only gone in the morning!"

"So I'll come over early on weekends!"

"You will?!"

"If you want me to!"

They spoke in hushed voices, keeping close to each other in the crowd.

"Will you come over on your skateboard?"

"Nah, I'll drive."

"WHAT?" She laughed joyously.

"Yeah, I take my board everywhere. Do you skate?"

"You know I can't!"

"I don't _know_ you can't."

They arrived at the crossroads where the two hallways intersected. Maddie looked up at him and sheepishly smiled her perfect smile.

"Okay. See you later, Nathan."

"See you later, Maddie."

He leaned forward and kissed her goodbye, and she giggled and skipped away, lighter than air. He hoisted his backpack up on his shoulders, his skateboard jutting out of it through a gap in the zipper. He had grown quite a bit since last year, and it was starting to become apparent that he would soon begin skyrocketing. He hadn't yet moved beyond his usual outfit of a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, but now he liked wearing baseball caps, especially since Ms. Corey let him wear them in class. He had one on backwards right now, his dark curls overflowing from underneath it.

Students ebbed to and fro around him as he watched Maddie leave, but just as he was about to go head to his history class with Mrs. Walton, when he suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked around, and noticed Anne standing there, looking young and scrumptious in her dark ponytail and white blouse, but also looking slightly awkward, like she didn't know where to go. Her eyes widened when he saw her, and she cleared her throat, straightened her back, and walked right up to him.

"Hi!" she almost shouted, although it was rather noisy as everyone transitioned between classes. "I'm Anne!"

"Hi Anne, I'm Nathan. You look like you need help with something, Anne."

"I do! Uh... well, _I_ don't really need help. My friend does."

"Your friend needs _my_ help?"

"Yeah! Her name is Olivia. I want you to meet her! She's really beautiful."

"Is she as beautiful as you?"

"Oh my gosh!" Anne was struck by a fit of flattered laughter. She covered her mouth, then instinctively reached for her hair before realizing she had tied it back, before her hand dropped and started caressing her collarbone instead.

"But... yeah!" Anne's smile felt permanent. "Yeah, Olivia is super pretty. Really, really pretty. And I want to introduce you to her!"

Nathan spread his arms, grinning. "Well where is she?"

"Uh..." Anne blinked, her permanent smile quivering. "Well she's in class right now. Like... her first period is in her homeroom, so she just stays there, like, for two hours, at the start of the day..."

Nathan listened patiently. "Okay."

Anne swallowed unsurely. "Hey... are you and Maddie Bergen... like... going out?"

Nathan shrugged. "I think we might be soon. I heard going out in middle school is a whole different thing."

"Oh it is! My friend Sara's big sister, she's almost in high school now, she doesn't go here though--she said having a boyfriend in the fifth grade and having one in the sixth grade is TOTALLY different."

"Yes! That's what I'm saying! Like, if this were the fifth grade... Maddie and I would definitely be going out! But now, we're doing all the same things, but it's like they added an extra distance to the finish line or something."

" _Yes!_ That's such a good way to put it! You just gotta do extra stuff or else you're just talking!"

"Like, who... who the fuck decided that?"

Anne laughed, calmed, somehow, by his language. "But, so if you're planning on dating Maddie... what about, like..."

Nathan's eyebrows rose slightly. "That hot eighth grader everyone has a crush on?"

"Jennifer, yeah."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll go out with both of them."

Anne gasped. "You can't do that!"

"What about you and your friend Olivia?"

"What about us?"

"I could date both of you two at the same time."

"But that's not how dating--oh yes! Yes, you totally could!"

"Cool! Then all we need is a time and a place for us to meet."

Anne's eyes, already quite naturally wide, grew even more.

"Well, my mom's working tonight, so do you want to come over to my house like... will your parents let you leave after five?"

"I'll leave after five if I want to."

"Oooh..." She sounded truly amazed.

Nathan smiled a kind of see-you-soon smile, but Anne stayed rooted to the spot.

"What else, Anne? Go ahead."

Anne ground her teeth, looking off at the wall, thinking. "Okay... I heard... I heard something that you did. I heard that... did you and Jennifer... like okay, did Jennifer give you a blowjob?"

"Yeah."

She inhaled sharply, suddenly wet. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"You wanna know?"

"Mm-hmm."

"It wasn't really a lot. We were just making out under the bleachers next to the track, and we started feeling each other up. I was grabbing her butt while we kissed, so she reached between us and grabbed my dick and started rubbing it. So soon she just got down on her knees in front of me and took it out and started sucking on it."

Anne couldn't help but glance down at his crotch as he told the story. Was that his bulge she saw, or just a normal crease in his shorts? She had no idea. She had never seen a real penis before, but she had seen drawings in books. Olivia said she had seen one in a dirty movie once, and her description matched the drawing Anne had seen.

Nathan stood there, his story over, watching Anne stare absently at his groin. He smiled self-contentedly. Jennifer had also been the one to approach him, although he did arguably initiate by staring at her until she noticed. Maddie, however, had been his own conquest. Now _two_ new girls had come right to him.

"Tonight at six?" he said suddenly, and Anne snapped out of her gaze.

"Oh my gosh, yeah, yes, tonight at six, me and Olivia will be there, and nobody else!"

"I'll be there. What's your address?"

"Oooh... here." Anne quickly pulled her backpack off and knelt down to rummage through it for a piece of paper and whatever writing utensil she found first. As she hunched over her bag, her blouse hung loose from her chest. Nathan crouched in front of her, looking directly down her top. Her growing buds sat snugly in the cups of her training bra, wobbling back and forth in the shadows inside her shirt. Anne had chosen this top specifically to give Nathan this view, but now that it was happening, she had no idea and it was truly an accident.

"Here!" Anne said triumphantly, plastering a torn sheet of notebook paper onto the floor and scribbling onto it with a pen. "These are the directions from school. It's not very far. I hope they make sense!"

"I'll find it. I know my way around town pretty well."

They stood up together. At this point, the halls were mostly empty. They were both going to be late for class. Neither cared.

They held eye contact for a moment longer. Anne scrunched up her face.

"Do you... wanna... go out? With me?"

Nathan raised his eyebrows. "With you and your friend?"

"Yeah! Both of us? You want to go out with us?"

"Sure!"

Air seemed to fill Anne's lungs of its own volition, and she began to nod giddily.

"Okay!"

"See you tonight," Nathan said calmly, turning on his heel and heading to class, leaving Anne rooted to the spot, trying to catch her breath.

It was certainly the longest school day of Anne's life. Only a week into the new school year and she already got her first junior high boyfriend! And technically, so did Olivia! She had been so worried that Nathan would chose Maddie or Jennifer over her and Olivia... never had it occurred to her that he could simply choose all four of them. When she finally was able to break the good news to Olivia during lunch, the two girls celebrated privately, again distancing themselves from their usual cafeteria circle to jump and shriek with happiness together.

Later that day, Nathan rolled briskly down the neighborhood sidewalk, Anne's scratchy directions whipping in his hands like a flag as he zoomed past house after house. Summer was over: the sun was starting to sink and the temperature dropping, but Nathan still felt hot. No matter how cool he had acted while talking to Anne, right now his face was red and his heart was beating with excitement. Even after all the girls he had been with so far (six, not counting Jennifer's blowjobs: Amber, Aileen, Anastasia, Linda, Kat, and Hope), the thought of new ones was just as exciting to him today as it had been when he had lost his virginity two years ago.

He arrived at the address on the paper: 630 Connor's Lake Drive. Anne's house was fairly large, certainly bigger than his own, with rustic-looking electric lanterns mounted on stone pedestals on either side of the long driveway, and a lawn that sloped down so the house was on a small hill. Nathan's dad spent plenty of time on their lawn, but that never made it any bigger, which is what his dad secretly wanted.

Well his parents didn't know where he was right now, but they rarely did. Whenever they started to object to his independence, getting loud and even violent, he would simply leave again, and they had no response when he always had girlfriend's houses to stay in.

Now, it looked like he had his nicest house yet! He cruised up the driveway, kicked his board up into his arms, straightened his backwards cap, and rang the doorbell. Anne opened the door to greet her.

" _Nathaaaaaan!_ " she sang, throwing her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her in, hugging her in the open doorway, feeling her soft body on his, and looking over her shoulder into her house to get his first look at Olivia Akin, who was standing shyly near the back of the foyer, hands held in front of her, head not quite high. She was wearing a cute sky-blue polo, its folded collar reaching just far enough down her chest to make Nathan want to see more, and a pair of black jeans. Like Anne, her wavy hair was tied back in a pretty ponytail.

"Come on in!" Anne ushered him inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

"So this is Olivia--you can put your shoes right there--say hi to him, Olivia, he's your boyfriend!"

"Hey..."

She didn't move, or say much more, but when Nathan walked up to her, her shy smile grew with every step, and she was positively beaming as he lifted his hand to stroke her hair. When he reached down to take her hand in his, she burst out with giggles, grabbing his hand in both of hers and leaning on him.

"So we're all alone?" Nathan asked, putting his arm around Olivia's waist and pulling her into him.

"Until ten!" Anne said happily.

"Well then... where do you want to go?"

Nathan and Olivia both looked at her together. This was her house, after all. Anne started giggling again, swaying back and forth.

"Uh... I don't know... haha!"

Olivia looked up at him fondly, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Let's go upstairs," she suggested in that quiet, strong voice of hers. Anne blinked, mouth still agape with her laughing smile, then nodded.

"Yeah! Come on, let's go upstairs!" She grabbed Nathan by the hand and dashed off with him through her house. "Come on, Olivia!"

Anne led him up a flight of off-white carpeted steps to a hallway that wrapped around the staircase in a tiny balcony. Olivia jogged to keep up behind them. Anne automatically led Nathan to her room, without really thinking about it. She could have led him to the game room on the other end of the hall, but they all knew why they were there.

"Well..." Anne paused at her closed bedroom door, decorated with her name. "This is my room..." She still held Nathan's hand in hers, and when Olivia arrived behind them, she took his other hand.

Nathan looked at her, smiled, and opened the door, stepping in first. Anne's room was fairly different from Olivia's: there was a big space in the center, and she had a TV and DVD player propped up on her dresser drawer across from her bed nestled into a corner of the walls which were adorned with posters of Billie Joe Armstrong and Usher, which Anne rushed over to with heartbreaking embarrassment.

"Sorry, sorry... oh my gosh." She ripped the posters down with a sloppy ferocity that she would surely regret the next day, stuffing them into her two-door closet. "Sorry. I didn't... those posters were new."

Nathan shrugged. "It's okay. I don't care."

"Really?!"

"Yeah... you totally tore up those posters!" He chuckled.

"Well... I'm sorry. I freaked out. I didn't think my boyfriend would want to see pictures of other guys up in my room."

"Anne," Olivia said, stepping away from Nathan's side. "Take a deep breath."

She did, standing still and inhaling deeply, and Nathan tugged at Olivia's hand, taking her with him to sit on the edge of Anne's bed. Anne swallowed nervously, watching them sit together. Olivia had Nathan's hand clasped in her lap.

"You okay?" he asked her, and she nodded, looking away.

"Sorry. I'm just nervous"

Nathan looked over at Olivia. "Are _you_ nervous?"

Olivia looked him straight in the eye, her face calm. "No."

Nathan nodded, looking away from her, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. How was he supposed to handle this? If one of them wasn't ready, neither of them was, because he couldn't just start making out with Olivia while Anne was having a bad time in the background. What to do...

Then, he knew. He pulled his hand away from Olivia, and, as he stood up, he lifted his shirt off over his head and tossed it onto the floor, stepping over to Anne, who stared at him, awestruck. At ten, he was still fairly small and skinny, a year behind most of his classmates, including the two he was with. But the less time he spent inside, the firmer and leaner his body became, and his red shoulders were beginning to turn in a handsome tan.

Anne brushed her fingers across his stomach. She couldn't help herself: it was just so flat and hard. He took her wrist, pressing her hand against his body, and she held her fully open hand on his ribs, running up across his chest to his shoulders, joining with her other hand, exploring him with both. He put his hands on her young eleven-year-old buds, and she shivered, biting her lip, then suddenly lunging, as if involuntarily, into his face for a kiss which he responded to by holding her tight around her waist. Olivia sat in her spot, watching them longingly, rubbing her thighs, not sure of what else to do.

Nathan broke away from the kiss, pulling Anne by her hand back to her bed, sitting down in between the two girls. He leaned over into Olivia and kissed her next, and she was quick to start rubbing his chest and stomach just like Anne... at least as long as Nathan allowed enough space in between them.

The three frolicked on the bed together, moving from the edge further in, sitting lazily against the pillows, Nathan turning back and forth to trade kisses with both girls one after the other. Having two at once reminded him of his experience with Kat and Hope just last year... suddenly he remembered watching them kiss, and he stopped, his hands on both girl's backs.

"Have you two ever kissed each other?" he asked them.

"What?" Anne asked as if the question was a joke.

"Each other?" Olivia repeated. "Like... a girl kissing a girl?"

"Like _gay_?" Anne laughed, but then looked at Olivia softly. A moment passed.

"I've thought about it," Olivia admitted, and Anne blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Especially today... if we're both going out with the same boy, it's kind of like we're going out with each other..."

Anne looked down shyly, and Nathan silently slipped out from between them, sitting on the bed in front of them as they looked at each other with a mounting tension. He watched them, smiling as they finally closed the space between them and their lips met. It was gingerly at first, like a test, but with each passing moment they pushed in deeper and moved in closer, holding each other snug and jamming their lips together. Nathan crawled over to them, his penis getting stiff, and began running his hands onto both girl's backs, down to their butts, which they didn't protest to. Then he got behind Olivia and slipped his hands under her arms, resting them on her tender, undeveloped chest through her polo.

Olivia gasped, her head flinching back from Anne's in surprise, but instead of jerking away from Nathan, she instinctively moved into him... and her bottom pressed right onto his boner. He groaned with pleasure at the feeling, dropping his hands from her chest to her hips to pull her in closer and push his erection on her harder.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, blushing through her freckles, and he rested his face into her shoulder from behind.

"What happened?!" Anne asked, leaning over to look at them.

Nathan let go of Olivia and moved to the side, letting both girls see his tent pushing hard through his shorts.

"Oh wow..." Anne whispered.

"Why is it big like that?" Olivia asked. Anne shook her head.

"It does that when it's ready for sex," Nathan explained, speaking purely from personal experience as he unbuckled his belt. Anne hiccuped.

"Are you going to show it to us?!"

Nathan nodded, lying back onto the bed, legs up, lifting his rear so he could slide his shorts right off. He sprang back up, to his knees, tossing his shorts off the bed as he did, now naked. He had stopped wearing underwear a few months ago. His fully hard ten-year-old penis stood stiff and hot in front of them: not only had he gotten taller in the past year, but he had grown down there too, now reaching almost seven inches hard, not quite an inch and a half thick. It would have been considered a good size on a grown man: on his slim young frame it looked gigantic.

Both Anne and Olivia were gushing in their underwear, their eyes hopelessly fastened to Nathan's cock. He moved past them, lying back on the pillows, legs open, penis standing straight up in the air, leaning back over his stomach. The girls joined him, each one at his thigh. He took each girl's hand and brought it onto his cock, and they instantly grabbed its girth. Anne petted his shaft, while Olivia played with his foreskin.

"It's wet, is this pee?!"

"No, it's wet like you are."

Olivia and Anne froze.

"How did you know we were wet down there?" Anne asked quietly.

"Because girls getting wet is their version of me getting hard."

Anne and Olivia looked at each other, acknowledging one another's sudden understanding. They kept on touching him.

"Are you going to put it there?" Olivia asked him softly, her hands lovingly caressing his tip. "In that hole?"

"Yeah."

"But it won't even fit there!" Anne said, brushing her fingers up and down his length.

"It'll fit," Nathan assured her. He put his hands on both of their butts, rubbing them through their pants.

"Oh..." Anne looked back over her shoulder at Nathan's hand. "I guess we should get naked too, right?"

She looked at Olivia, and they nodded to each other, backing off and stripping to their underwear.

"Um..." Anne toyed with her training bra shyly. "Do you want to go first?"

"We can go at the same time."

"Yeah, that would probably be best."

They both looked at Nathan, and lifted their bras together, exposing their small, underaged breasts to him simultaneously as they removed their bras and tossed them aside to join Nathan's clothes on the floor. Anne's breasts were further along, but Olivia's puffy nipples stood out further from her otherwise flat chest. Then they pulled their underwear off, and the smell of vagina filled the room.

"Come here," Nathan said, holding his arms out to them. "I wanna play with them."

The two young girls returned to him dutifully, reclining down on either side of him. He turned to Anne first, giving her buds a squeeze. She gasped when he pinched her nipple. Then he turned to Olivia, rubbing her nipples with his fingertips. He leaned down to lick them, and began to suck, feeling both of their hands return to his penis as he did so.

Olivia breathed heavily as Nathan swirled his tongue around on her nipples, and moaned with need as he turned his head the other way and began to suck on Anne's next. They crowded him, their bodies pressing onto him from both sides, and he slid his arms around both of their waists, keeping them pinned to him. The room fell silent except for their breathless groans and pleasurable gasps. After fumbling around with his length together for a while, both girls ended up gripping his shaft firmly, one hand over the other. Nathan put his hand on top of theirs, and began to guide them up and down. They got the idea quickly, and soon were giving their first handjob, combined, pulling his foreskin back and forth across his tip as one. He began to kiss them again, switching from their nipples back to their lips. He stuck his tongue into Anne's mouth, and she moaned and started to suck on it, her grip on his penis tightening. He switched to Olivia, licking her tongue. She licked back, drooling clumsily onto her chin, though she didn't seem to notice. Then, in a moment of silent and instantaneous communication, Nathan rested his head back, and Anne and Olivia began tongue-kissing over him, their hands still pumping his cock steadily. Their tongues rubbed onto each other, between their open mouths, and drops of spit landed on Nathan's chest. He watched them for a while, as they experimented between tongue-wrestling and open-mouth kissing, their breaths punctuated by occasional moans, deep inhales as they forgot to breathe for a moment.

Then he put his hands on their shoulders, and with the slightest of pushes, put the idea of a blowjob into both girl's heads. They lowered themselves onto their stomachs, leaning against his torso, each holding onto his thigh as he rested his hands on their bare bottoms, and they began to lick his penis together. Anne kissed it, tenderly, mouth closed, and Olivia dabbled her tongue up and down it, exploring. As Olivia went down, Anne went up, and she drew Nathan's head into her mouth. He groaned, his head hanging to the side on one shoulder, his hand running up Anne's back onto her head. He gave her a little push, and her lips slid down around his cock, his tip stuffed into her mouth. Olivia began lapping his shaft up, sliding her full tongue along his length, and as Anne's spit began to ran down, Olivia sucked it up.

Anne sucked hard on Nathan's tip, her lips squelching noisily, until she released it, gasping for air, and Olivia was quick to take her place, opening wide and sticking his head into her mouth. His bare head felt her lips and tongue directly, as Anne started licking him like she had just seen Olivia do, and Nathan moaned loudly, sitting up as he felt that familiar tingle riding up his shaft. The girls shimmied forward, eager to keep their mouths on his cock, but soon he grabbed his shaft and began stroking himself, and they pulled away right as he ejaculated.

"Oh... oh... oooohh, fuck, fuck..." Nathan chanted urgently as he shot his ropes across Olivia and Anne's startled faces. They had no idea what semen was, not much more of an inkling of an orgasm in general, but Nathan sprayed his spunk right on them anyway. He kept jerking himself, and more squirted onto their flat preteen chests. But for all of their surprise and confusion, neither girl so much as held up their hands to cover themselves from his warm white deluge.

" _God_..." he groaned, collapsing back against the pillows, leaving his two girls frozen and covered with sperm.

"What was _that_?!" Anne gasped in awe, scooping some of it onto her fingers and examining it.

"It's called cum!" Nathan explained, lifting his head to look at them. "I'm supposed to shoot it into your privates, but it can go anywhere, really."

"Is this baby batter?" Olivia asked, looking over at Anne, watching the semen drip from her face.

"I think so..." Nathan sat back up and crossed his legs, sitting in front of them. His cock still stood stiff and hard from between his legs. "It just feels really good when it comes out. You can eat it to!"

"You eat this?!" Anne demanded.

"Well _I_ don't, but _you_ can."

Olivia instantly scooped some into her mouth. Her face lit up.

"It's salty and sweet!"

Anne took another look at the fluid smeared across her fingertips, shrugged, and licked it off. "Oh! That _is_ sweet!"

The two girls both began wiping the cum off of their flat breasts and licking it off of their hands... until they both glanced at each other, simultaneously, and leaned in to each other as if for a kiss, licking the cum off of each other's faces. Nathan sat back and watched them, masturbating slowly, no less hard than before he came.

"There's a _lot_!" Olivia exclaimed as Anne's licking moved down from her face to her chest. She held Anne's head in her hands, stroking her hair as the other girl sucked cum off of her soft skin. Then she looked over at Nathan, and saw him stroking his penis.

"Are you about to shoot more?" she asked him.

"In a little while," Nathan answered, and Olivia started licking Anne's chest next. She moved lower and lower, sliding her tongue down Anne's buds, down her ribs, her stomach, towards her waist...

Anne's breathing got faster as Olivia began kissing right above her crotch. She sat back on the bed, letting Olivia between her legs.

"I've never seen another girl's cunny," Olivia remarked, examining Anne's soft pink slit. But Anne just whimpered.

"What's wrong?"

"She liked you kissing down there," Nathan said, moving over to join the two girls, pressing his cock on Anne's bare thigh as he wrapped his arms around her and looked down at Olivia.

"You did?" Olivia said with wonder, planting a small kiss right onto the lips of Anne's young vagina. Anne moaned, but when Nathan reached down and touched her clit, remembering in particular how Kat Marin liked him to touch her, she cried out. Olivia followed Nathan's hand, planting another kiss on Anne's clit, and Anne whined and bit her lip.

"Here, lay back on the pillows," Nathan suggested, moving out of Anne's way so she could relax onto her back. She spread her legs open and Olivia went back between them, kissing Anne's clit again.

"Can you lick it...?" Anne asked shyly, but as soon as Olivia's tongue touched her pussy, her hips bucked, and Olivia flinched away.

"Did I hurt you?!" Olivia cried out.

"No, no, it felt so good!"

Olivia put her head back down, continuing to lick, sticking her butt up in the air as she did so. Nathan reached out and put his hand on it, running his fingers across her round young cheeks, grabbing them. He could feel the heat of her pussy right next to his fingers as he ran his hand along her butt crack. Her juices were smearing almost to her anus. He moved his fingers down to touch her pussy for the first time, and her head shot up from between Anne's legs, her wide open eyes matching her mouth.

She whipped her head around to look back at Nathan, her bottom falling to the side as she lost her composure. Nathan grabbed her thigh and opened her legs, leaning into her crotch and licking her clit the way Anne seemed to really enjoy it.

Olivia cried out and grabbed Nathan's hair. He slid his tongue between the tight lips of her eleven-year-old pussy, and it gushed with fluid as he moved up and swirled his tongue on her clit.

Nathan's eyes were closed, and his hands were planted on the bed for stability instead of on Olivia's body, but he could still just _feel_ her reaction. Her body seemed to hum whenever his tongue touched her clit, like an energy he could sense. Anne rubbed herself as she watched them, all three bodies tangled up even though only two were directly interacting with each other at the moment. Neither girl had been aware of their clitoris until Nathan had pointed it out... unbeknownst to them, from an experience he had with a 20-year-old college girl.

Nathan kept licking her, but just before his jaw got tired, a warm sphere of pressure blossomed low in Olivia's stomach, and she had her first orgasm.

"Oh, _wow_!" she gasped, collapsing back onto the bed, arms splayed, breast nubs rising up and down as she panted for breath.

"What happened?!" Anne asked with fascination, still touching masturbating: she wasn't too far from orgasm herself.

"It just..." Olivia couldn't move her mouth properly to answer.

"Lick me, Nathan!" Anne pleaded, spreading her legs wide open for him. He licked his lips and dove down into her, again feeling her body around him like some vague field of frequencies, like knowing that a muted TV was turned on right before entering the room. He licked her just like he licked Olivia, examining her pussy lips, seeing her little bulb at the top, and massaging it with his tongue. His mouth was getting tired, but the taste of the girl's skin and the sweet slickness of their juices was too delightful to give up on. His tongue could feel the difference between Anne's skin and her softer, slippery labia. Whenever he pushed his tongue down off of her clit, he could feel her lips start to sink, to give way, and he knew that was her hole. He could also feel Olivia's hands run lovingly up and down his back as she watched him pleasure her best friend.

"Oh my god..." Anne reached up, gripping her pillow on either side of her head. "Something's... Nathan it's gonna... ooooh...!"

"That's how it felt for me!" Olivia cried as Anne had her own first orgasm.

"Lay next to her," Nathan ordered Olivia, and she obeyed instantly, her eleven-year-old pussy throbbing eagerly for more. As long as Nathan could make her feel that way, she would do whatever he said to make it happen.

Anne, lying back on her pillows, her chest and forehead reddened, turned her head to see Olivia right next to her, their arms and knees pressing together, and Nathan climbing on top of her to take her virginity. He reached down, pulled his foreskin back, and pushed against Olivia's soaking hole, popping it open and sinking right in. Olivia's hand shot out and grabbed Anne's, gripping hard as she cried out much as she did when she came.

Nathan supported himself on his elbows next to Olivia's shoulders, and Anne rolled over towards them, one hand holding her friend's, the other stroking Nathan's shoulders as he began to thrust.

Keeping his weight on his elbows, Nathan slid his arms under Olivia's, holding her shoulders, pulling her down as he pumped his hips up, burrowing his penis into her sopping wet pussy. Olivia's voice caught in her throat and she instantly came again, her hot young vagina sensitive to almost anything that happened in or around it. Nathan looked over at Anne, who was pushing herself against both Olivia's and Nathan's bodies, and he lifted one arm and put it on her shoulder, pulling her into him for a kiss even as he continued to thrust into Olivia. Their tongues danced on each other's, and Anne grabbed Nathan's arm to pull his hand off her shoulders and down onto her buds. He felt her nipples in his fingertips just as his next load rushed up.

He pulled away from Anne, mouth agape, his eyes as wide as Olivia's as they stared at each other and Nathans shot his semen into her vagina. They both breathed raggedly, Nathan humping her clumsily as he continued to cum inside her. Their bodies rubbed on each other and Nathan dropped his head into Olivia's shoulders, roving slowly back and forth inside her as his sensitive cock remained stiff for more.

"Nathan...?" Anne said, rather timidly, eager for her turn but afraid to ask.

"Yeah," he said simply, pulling out of Olivia and climbing right on top of Anne. His penis was drenched with Olivia's fluids, as well as his own, and he pushed it all into Anne's preteen cunt, their smells mixing as he opened her right up and kept on thrusting, unsatisfied, eager for another orgasm. Anne's thighs quivered on either side of Nathan's, and Olivia's rested over Anne as she held onto her friend's hand and watched her lose her virginity.

Feeling Anne's larger buds pressed on his chest, Nathan pushed himself up and grabbed onto them, his full hands splayed across her chest, rocking his hips back and forth between her legs with his cock sliding rapidly in and out. Anne panted like she was running, her forehead and chest growing even redder, but even as Nathan stretched both of them open, neither girl had felt a substantial amount of pain. They were far too wet, their muscles too relaxed to clash against his organ, and everything felt smooth and hot and slick.

Nathan began to get excited again, his penis tingling inside of Anne, and he let go of her breasts to lie on top of her like he had with Olivia. The bed shook as he thrust harder into her, their skin patting together, and with a loud cry he came for a third time, deep inside of her, his balls resting against her skin, seven inches of his hard penis pushing out against the walls of her vagina.

Nathan slid his length out and rolled lazily onto his back between the two girls, who cuddled up next to him. His flaccid penis was coated with both girl's mixed juices, and his cum dribbled out of their young holes onto the insides of their thighs as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That was almost a month ago. Now, the two girls sat entwined in each other's arms on Olivia's armchair, and discarded pants littered the floor of her bedroom as their captivated audience of a dozen middle school girls masturbated together to their story. Olivia's dress was hiked up to her flat belly, and her panties were gone, removed by Anne around the time she was telling the part about them giving him a blowjob together. And Anne was topless; Olivia had sucked on her nipples as Anne recounted her first meeting with Nathan. The room was heavy with the smell of pussy.

"But did you wake up before your mom came back home?!" Sophia demanded to know. Her fingers were wet from her friend's Stephanie's pussy: the two girls had masturbated each other intensely during the story.

"Oh yeah we only took a nap," Anne assured her, climbing off of the armchair. "Nathan was long gone when Mom got back, don't worry."

Maddie was sitting back on Anne's bed, resting against the wall, slowly massaging her pussy with her legs open wide. Anita sat next to her with her head on Maddie's shoulder: Maddie had given her her first kiss just ten minutes earlier.

"I thought it was beautiful," Maddie said with a dreamy voice. The other girls chattered in agreement.

"It _was_ beautiful!" Olivia agreed happily. "And that's why Anne and I aren't going to rest until every single one of you has had your turn with Nathan!"

As the garage door began to rumble beneath them, signaling the return of Olivia's parents, the girls all put their clothes back on, chattering excitedly and filing out of Olivia's room towards a bright new future with their favorite boy.


	2. Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan can enjoy a threesome with Olivia and Anne any time he wants, but his heart belongs to the angelic Madison Bergen, the poster girl of Nathan's middle school love life. And as eleven-year-old Maddie begins her journey into womanhood, that love might end up having long-term effects...

Madison Bergen met Nathan Monroe on the first day of school, in the first class of the day. Maddie took this fully to heart, because the transition from elementary school to junior high had felt like a very big one for her, where all of her friends would be replaced with strangers, all of her academic progress would be recontextualized as a bare minimum, and all of her achievements from fifth grade track and field (including her claim to one of the top ten best mile runs in Iden County Schools history) would be coldly dismissed. Instead, ten minutes after first taking a seat in Ms. Corey's homeroom class, she crossed paths with the boy who would change her life forever.

Butterflies would have been the ideal spirit animal for Maddie, had she ever had a caterpillar phase. But she had always enjoyed popularity and attention among her peers, for her warm and bubbly personality as much for her physical prettiness, which seemed to intensify with each passing year until she walked into Gainesville Junior High looking like a young model. On the first day of sixth grade, her goal was to meet as many people as she could. She needed a social cushion, people she could fall back on in a crowd, or else she would feel more isolated with each passing day. The first friend she made, unsurprisingly, was Ms. Corey herself, a brilliant and beautiful woman with eyes the color of storm clouds. But the teacher was the free spot on the bingo card. By the time she met Nathan--baseball cap on backwards, book bag slung across one shoulder, skateboard sticking out from a gap in the zipper--Maddie had learned two of her classmate's names: Ellie Foy and Charlotte Bell.

Ellie was a quiet girl, and serious-looking, but she wasn't shy, or unsocial. She was slim, with pale skin, chocolate-brown hair, and big eyes to match. Those eyes regarded Maddie distantly, and Maddie was ever so slightly intimidated. But Ellie was polite and pleasant, if withdrawn. Her mouth was also rather wide and thin, which would give her a knockout smile, but for now merely made her look slightly older than she was. Maddie could learn to get along with a person like Ellie, but she understood it might take some time.

Charlotte was also quiet, but in an entirely different way. She _was_ shy, and she _wasn't_ social, but Maddie was confident she could get along with such a person as that, too. Charlotte was skinny. Not just slim, like Maddie and Ellie, but bony, with thin, light hair that was too long, and nervous eyes. She hid underneath baggy clothes: it was still summer, but she had on long sleeves! This struck Maddie as odd. Overall, she seemed to be someone who needed a friend. Ms. Corey also seemed to pick up on that from Charlotte.

That done, there wasn't much left to do but wait for more students to arrive, and read Ms. Corey's syllabus, which Maddie did dutifully. There were no syllabuses in fifth grade. Back then, you had a different teacher for math or English, but everything else happened in the same classroom all year. Now, you had so many different classrooms with so many different teachers that you needed a hub to start on! And school was for learning, so she read everything even if some of her classmates might not bother. That's when she heard a voice introduce itself to her.

"Hey, I'm Nathan."

She looked up, her face already excited to add another name to her list, and a boy's name at that! There didn't seem to be very many boys at Gainesville. But when she got her first look at Nathan, her voice hitched.

It was those eyes of his. Deep sapphire blue, like some mystical wolf. This boy Nathan knew exactly who he was and what he wanted. Maddie gulped.

"I'm Madison! Nice to meet you!" She tried to follow this up with "But my friends call me Maddie," but this was too many words for her to manage right now. She had never seen anyone quite like this boy. His face made her forget things, like what she was going to say next.

Nathan leaned in closer to her, over her desk, and Maddie's eyes widened with surprise.

"Hmm, let's see, what color are those eyes?" he asked, almost to himself, with a streak of mischief in his voice. "Chocolate or hazel?" He squinted, then he grinned. "They match your freckles," he remarked, giving her a tiny little tap on her speckled nose with his fingertip. Maddie blushed and giggled, and she felt something strange in her stomach. Or in her thighs. It was like water running over rocks.

But emerging behind Nathan was Ms. Corey, who tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, one hand still leaning on Maddie's desk.

"There are no skateboards allowed in this classroom, young man," she told him, with a sympathetic little smirk.

"Oh it's cool, this isn't a classroom, it's a backpack."

Ms. Corey blinked, and chuckled to herself as Nathan turned away from both ladies and headed to his seat.

And that was the first time Maddie Bergen met Nathan Monroe.

Like Olivia Akin and Anne Johnson, both of whom she was also quick to befriend, Maddie lived in a fairly nice house. But unlike either of those two girls, Maddie didn't as often find herself home alone, which started to become problematic as Nathan fed her developing libido.

"They're off on the weekends. You know. Like we are."

"Hmm. When's our first break?"

"First break?! We're only a month into the school year! Maybe Thanksgiving? And I _definitely_ won't be free for that!"

"So your parents just stay at home all the time?"

"Almost like they live there."

"But they're at work right now?"

"Yeah. Both of them."

"Your house is empty _right now_?"

Maddie turned to look at him. "Nathan, they'll be back by the time school lets out."

Nathan turned to look back at her. "Well then we better leave early."

Maddie sat up. They were lying on the grass outside the school building, where the sun hit the lawn every clear-skied day at lunchtime.

"I've never skipped before..." she said.

"Oh it's easy. It's school, not jail."

Maddie thought about it for a while.

"Do you have any money?" she asked.

"A couple bucks. Why?"

"I wanted to pick something up at the store if we're going to skip."

"Oh sure. Like, food?"

"No... I don't know. Can I tell you later?"

"Like when we get to the store?"

"Yeah!"

Nathan stood up, brushing grass off his butt, and stowed their book bags under a picnic bench along the side of the building. Then he took Maddie's hand and led her away across the parking lot as the bell rang.

The walk into town took about half an hour, and the walk from there to Maddie's house would take that long again. But the weather was nice and it was exciting to explore a world that they weren't supposed to be in. Everybody their age was in school right then. It was the two of them, and all of the adults. They walked hand-in-hand through Gainesville, the sun-baked sidewalks balancing the cool autumn air. attracting some curious glances at the sixth-grade couple, but nothing approaching scrutiny.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?" Nathan asked as Maddie led him into a drugstore. The cold of the A/C blasted into them like a wall, and Nathan shivered as he followed her in. The store was largely empty, with only one cashier this time of day.

"Well..." Maddie began, leading him by the hand down the aisles. "A few weeks ago, I had my first period!"

"Your first what?"

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Silly boy. A girl has a period when she's finally ready to have a baby!"

"What do you mean, ready to have a baby? You're eleven!"

"And _you_ are only ten," she reminded him, stopping in the family planning section and browsing the shelves. "So I don't want to hear you trying to tell me what's what."

"I guess I shouldn't. You'd be the one having a baby, after all."

"Exactly!" Maddie picked up two boxes of pregnancy tests. Two different brands. "Ms. Corey told me all about this," she explained. "You pee on the stick, and after a little while, it'll show a symbol telling you whether or not you're pregnant! But they're not always right, so you should try a couple of different times with different types." She waved the two boxes around.

"Does Ms. Corey know we have sex?!"

"Duh! She's talked to Olivia and Anne about it, too. She knows you have sex with a lot of girls!"

"Oh! I, uh... I didn't know she knew."

"She thinks it's cute. I think she likes you." Maddie giggled and took his hand again, leading him to the register. "Can you buy this for me?" she asked him. "You look older. Plus, you're a boy."

"They won't let a girl buy a pregnancy test?"

"Well probably not an eleven-year-old! Ms. Corey just asked me to ask you to buy it. I'll make it up to you!" She gave him doe-eyes, and licked her lips. Now it was Nathan's turn to roll his eyes, but like Maddie, he did it with a smile.

"Fine, but you're buying me lunch tomorrow."

"Deal!"

Maddie handed him the boxes and headed out of the store to wait, and Nathan strolled boldly to the cashier, who raised her eyebrows but not much more. He plunked the pregnancy tests down and pulled out his wallet which he had stolen from the mall over the summer.

The cashier picked up one of the boxes and scrutinized it.

"Kids these days, you know," Nathan joked, spreading his arms.

"How old are you?" she asked him skeptically. She was a pretty girl, maybe a high school senior or college freshman, with dark, plaited chocolate-brown hair, big blue-green eyes, and a cute round nose. She was wearing a plain blue work shirt that looked very nice on her.

"Oh they're not for me," Nathan said, placing some bills on the counter. The cashier laughed.

"Well then why are you buying them?" she asked him, playing with her braid as she looked down at him.

Nathan looked right back at her, unwavering. "I think you know why."

"Oh my god," she whispered, biting her lip and leaning closer over the counter. " _Please_ tell me how old you are."

"I'm ten."

"Fuck!" she hissed, then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Yep, that's the idea," Nathan shot back, not missing a beat.

The cashier blushed hard, her eyes darting back and forth. "Okay... one second... I just need to, uh..."

She turned around and moved about a bit, as if rummaging through the shelves of cigarettes behind the counter. Nathan tilted his head, wondering vaguely if Maddie was right and he was about to get in trouble.

"Okay, let me ring you up now," she said, blushing brightly as she turned back around. Although she was still empty-handed, Nathan saw that her blue blouse now had two additional buttons undone, and her shirt opened up just enough to show him a glimpse of her bra. Nathan stared, and she smiled nervously at him as she bagged his purchases.

She printed his receipt and quickly scribbled something onto the back of it. "And... here is your receipt," she said, her voice slightly rushed and trembling, as she passed him the scrap of paper, which he saw she had written her name and number onto. Nathan looked back up at her, and she swallowed, more nervous still, and undid one more button, right in front of him, showing him still more of her chest and bra: an offering.

"Definitely," Nathan assured her, picking up his bag and receipt and grinning at her as he walked off. She smiled at him bashfully, hastily buttoning her blouse back up as he left.

"Did everything go okay?" Maddie asked him as he handed over the bag, pocketing the receipt for himself.

"Everything went great!" Nathan told her. They held hands again and began the three-mile walk to Maddie's empty house, who lived in another neighborhood technically right outside of Gainesville, on the opposite side of Bay City. If it had been her house he was skating to over the summer, the thought of making such a trek into downtown never would have crossed his mind.

"I'm sure this isn't a big deal to you," she said, gripping his hand warmly. "But I've never skipped school before. I think it's kind of exciting!"

Nathan shrugged as they stepped off the sidewalk and started down the road out of town into the suburbs. "No, I mean, it's always kind of exciting. Doing stuff you're not supposed to be doing."

"Like having sex?"

"Yeah! I've been having sex for two years, and it's still just as exciting, every time."

"Wow... two years. You know my parents would never let me out of my house again if I did half the stuff you've probably done."

"Heh."

They walked on in silence for a few moments.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked suddenly.

"What's what?"

"'Heh.' Heh to what?"

"Nothing."

"No sweetie, tell me."

Nathan smiled grimly, looking at the pavement passing under his sneakers as they walked. But Maddie couldn't have her beloved boyfriend looking like that.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" she implored, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Nathan swallowed. "I can do whatever I want because my parents don't care."

"Oh that can't be true. Everyone's parents care about their kids."

"Not sure about that. You know I did used to do nothing, just sat around the house all day when I was little. Because my parents hardly ever took me anywhere. I only ever started doing stuff and just living life when I started doing it on my own. You know, my neighbor Amber, she took my v-card. She was twenty-four and I was eight. And she made me feel older, and it kinda gave me the guts to start leaving my house all by myself, because otherwise I would have just rotted away in that place."

Maddie held onto his arm. "Well if your parents won't care about you, I guess us girls will have to do."

Nathan's grim smile finally thawed, and Maddie looked content.

Her house was smaller than Olivia's or Anne's, but she had a nice yard, and her neighbor had a pool. She swiped the secret key hidden over the front door and let Nathan in.

"Here we are!" she sang brightly, locking the door back behind them.

"Do you want me to take off my shoes?"

"No, that's up to you!" She pulled the pregnancy tests out of the bag, darting into the kitchen to stuff the bag in the trash. Nathan followed her in to see her pouring a glass of water.

"Oh right," he said, standing by with his hands casually in his pockets. "You gotta pee."

Maddie nodded as she drank deeply.

"So do you really think you're pregnant?"

Maddie shrugged, putting the glass down. "I don't really know. I don't know if my periods are supposed to be a month apart from them starting or from them ending... I just thought I'd try!"

"Well what are you gonna do if you are?"

"Uh, be the happiest girl in the world!" she exclaimed, finishing her glass of water, grabbing Nathan's hand, and leading him through her house to her bedroom. It was only one story, and her window overlooked a small hill rolling back down to the road. There was a bathroom to their right. She locked the door behind them again and pulled off her shoes and socks.

"Now, I know this is selfish," she said, undressing in front of him. "But it's no secret that Jennifer Hardwicke wants to have a baby with you, and if I have your baby first, wouldn't that make our love even more special?"

"Yeah... yeah, I never thought of it that way, but I guess you're right."

Maddie took off her training bra and her underwear, walking naked into her bathroom, flicking on the light and starting her shower. Nathan got hard watching her.

"Now I saw a girl use a pregnancy test on the toilet once in a movie," she said letting the water warm up in her shower as she cracked open the first box of tests. "But if I drop it, I know I'm never getting it back, and my dad made it very clear never to waste a man's money, so I'll do it in the shower."

"Why a man's money?" Nathan asked, standing in the doorway, stiff as a tree trunk. "You allowed to waste a girl's?"

"I mean..." Maddie looked into the mirror, thinking. One of the tests was delicately clamped between her fingers. "I guess not. I don't know why he said a man's."

"That's kinda weird."

"Now that I think about it, it is kinda weird. Eh, whatever."

She turned and stepped into the shower, glancing at him as she did so.

"Well get yourself naked if you're gonna be looking like that!" she said with a giggle, standing just outside the reach of the shower head. The water splashed about and covered her with tiny little specks. Her budding breasts were pale and tender, much like the rest of her body, just more so. Nathan's eyes went wide and he hastily started stripping, kicking off his shoes and socks, pulling off his shirt (knocking his hat off by proxy) and dropping his shorts. As usual, he wasn't wearing underwear. Maddie looked at his erection, her eyes filling with love.

"What do you do now?" Nathan asked, mystified enough by the pregnancy test for it to pull his eyes away from Maddie's puffy eleven-year-old nipples. "You gotta pee on it?"

"On this little spot right here," she said, pointing. "Then a symbol will pop up on this screen right here. And the box tells you what the symbol means." She glanced back down at his penis. "You can stroganoff while you wait, if you want. I gotta do this first, then I'll dry off we can get in my bed together."

"Okay!" Nathan said, elated by having been given permission. He began to masturbate slowly, watching Maddie stand naked in the shower as she waited for her business to happen.

"Mmm..." She swayed her hips back and forth slowly, under the sprinkling water, closing her eyes and smiling. "I don't think I'd be able to do this in front of anyone but you."

"Really?" Nathan asked, stroking himself gently as he stepped closer, watching her young little body move.

"At least no other boy. I've peed in front of girls when I was camping once."

Her eyes opened, as did her legs, as she relieved herself and sprayed her pee onto the pregnancy test. Her urine came harder than she expected, and it splashed across her thighs. She sequealed and stepped back, bumping into the wall of her shower and pulling her test out of the way of the stream.

"Now we just gotta wait," she said, turning off her shower.

"How long?"

"Just a few minutes."

She walked out into her bedroom, her towel forgotten, water still glazing her naked body and her urine still drenching her thighs and dripping down her calves. She sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the test intently. Nathan sat next to her, leaning onto her shoulder, and she automatically reached over and grabbed his hard penis as she watched and waited.

Nathan leaned back on the bed, supporting himself on his hands, enjoying Maddie's stroking even as she anxiously awaited the results. There was nothing else he could do, for certain.

Soon enough, Maddie hung her head.

"It's negative."

"It is?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to be a cross. It's just a line."

"Well that's okay, you can try the other one!"

Maddie shook her head. "No, it's right. I can tell. I can feel it." Her voice was quiet and steady.

Nathan rubbed her bare back. "Well... how about I try to give you one?"

She looked at him. He saw her eyes were glazed over. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll try to get you pregnant! Let's do it right now!"

Maddie blinked, and her tears evaporated. "You want to give me a baby?"

"Sure! I'll cum in you twice! I'll go really deep. Then you can try your tests again later!"

"Oh Nathan!" Maddie exclaimed, dropping the test stick and throwing her arms around Nathan's lean shoulders. He put his hands on her hips and drew her in for a deep kiss, lying back and pulling her on top of him. His cock rubbed on her wet thighs, and he could feel the warmth between her legs as his head brushed onto her vagina.

Maddie licked his tongue enthusiastically, driven by her happiness at the promise of his baby.

"I bet it's gonna be a girl," she said softly, rubbing her nose onto his.

"How do you know?"

She shrugged, holding onto his shoulders as she laid on top of him. "Same way I knew the test was right. I just know you're gonna give me a daughter." She kissed his lips again. "I'll name her Natalie. After you."

She pulled away from him, pushing herself down his body, moving towards his stiff penis. "And now I need to make sure you give me a nice big load to make her with."

Nathan inhaled sharply as he felt Maddie's lips press against his shaft, and Maddie, having already sucked his penis many times in the past few weeks, navigated his seven inches with an ease which was surreal to see in an eleven-year-old. She ran her tongue up his length, swirled it around his head while pulling his foreskin back, and dove down on it, bobbing her head up and down, massaging him with her lips and tongue. She looked up at Nathan as she sucked, watching his reaction: possibly her favorite part.

She saw his back arch when she rubbed his tip with her tongue; saw his young muscles define themselves as they flexed and tensed under his skin. He leaned his head back into the comforter, arms going up and holding his head. And when she pushed him deeper into her mouth, she saw his back drop down, his knees go up on either side of her. He raised his head and looked down at her, his blue eyes glowing with ecstasy. She continued to move up and down, following her mouth with her hand, stroking him as she sucked.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm, and she knew he was almost ready. Her heart pounded with anticipation and she climbed fully onto the bed, straddling over him, her wavy dirty-blonde hair hanging down and tickling his face. She grabbed his cock and lowered herself onto it, pushing through as its size stretched her open and filled her up. She felt a deep throbbing ache low in her belly that exploded brightly the moment his penis touched it within her, and she began to ride it, his thick head hitting that spot over and over, getting brighter every time. She put her hands on his chest to steady herself, and felt his own hands grabbing her cute young butt as she bounced up and down on his length. The bed squeaked loudly with their steady, effortful panting, and soon it felt like the light in her belly would shatter like a hot bulb and fill her entire body.

Nathan's breathing became louder and heavier, and she knew it was time.

"Please give me a daughter," she begged him, lifting and dropping her hips onto his cock as the pressure mounted in his balls. "Please give me Natalie! She's gonna be so pretty..."

"It's coming... keep going, Maddie, fuck..."

"We're gonna have the prettiest little girl in the world! Oh Nathan! She's gonna be your little girlfriend! You can even marry her!"

"MADDIE!" he cried, yanking her hips down on him, burrowing his entire length inside of her eleven-year-old cunt. His balls pushed against her labia as he released himself inside of her, and even though his eyes were squeezed shut, he could almost see his penis pulsating as it pumped his semen out again and again and again into Maddie's womb, which finally seemed to burst inside her and bloom with that light she had been feeling all along.

She collapsed on top of him and he laid splayed-out across the bed, his penis resting inside of her vagina, still wet and slick. Neither were finished, but Maddie's muscles weren't quite responding to her. Nathan got out from under her and she rolled over in a daze.

"One more time?" he asked, climbing on top of her. She nodded, eyes half-closed... but when he pushed himself right back into her, they burst open again, like he had hit some deep switch that cranked all of her senses right back up.

"Oh my god Nathan!" she cried, wrapping her arms and legs around him and squeezing him tight as he thrust into her. Still riding off the high of his last orgasm, it wouldn't be difficult for him to stimulate himself right into another one, and he could still feel that his balls were full. A gush of wet heat from Maddie's pussy washed over his cock, and he realized she had came again. He swung his hips forward, pushing their bodies together, reaching his cock as deep into her as he could... he felt yet another wave of heat, and Maddie's body shook under him. He laid on top of her, and they held each other tight as he kept pumping. Her slick walls rubbed every inch of his penis, and her soft buds pressed onto his chest just like her face pressed onto the side of his. He drew his legs up, resting his lower body on his knees, pushing himself in and out rapidly.

"Nathan..." she gasped quietly, her voice shaking as he pounded her. She put her hand on the back of his head, nesting her fingers in his hair. She couldn't see past the bright sunlight of her constant orgasms; Natalie Bergen Monroe's future couldn't possibly be anything other than this overwhelming pleasure that conceived her. It was as if her life would be one continuous glowing river of passion, and she was foreseeing it right there on that bed, as Nathan's cock hit the light over and over and over again, making it brighter and brighter and brighter still... and out of that light would come life.

It may have all been the silly thoughts of a young child in love, but there was also a confidence to it, an inevitability. And as Nathan came inside her again, it was sealed, and she _knew_ he would give his daughter that same pleasure. As soon as Natalie was old enough--and that wouldn't be too long--she would also take her daddy's cock.

Maddie came one last time, drawing her legs up on either side of Nathan's arms, letting his seed run deep into her. That was it. She was sure of it. As sure as she knew it was her body, she knew she was pregnant.

Nathan wasn't thinking about any of that. Nathan was just thinking that he had poured his life force out of his penis and that he needed a drink of water. But Maddie was still under him and she still was in the grip of her passion, so he stayed with her and let her hold him as long as she wanted to.

When Maddie tested herself once again a month later, the stick read positive. And the next stick, and the next one, as many times as she could do her business, just like Ms. Corey had suggested: it was real. Natalie Monroe was real. And it was all she could do to keep the news to herself as she headed out to meet her girlfriends in the school library for the first official meeting of Nathan's Girls.


	3. Ms. Corey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35-year-old Jessica Corey is at the top of her game. She's beautiful, she's great at her job, and she likes what she does. But she's about to face an unexpected challenge when Nathan, one of her most fascinating students, begins to show affection for her that's a bit more than appropriate. And the real tricky part? She feels the same way about him!

Nathan Monroe was almost skipping down the hallways of Gainesville Junior High that otherwise normal November morning. He had just enjoyed sex with yet another girl last night... it was as if they were lining up for him! Girl after girl, approaching him whenever he seemed to have a day off. It was Olivia and Anne, he thought to himself as he approached his locker. They always did like being in charge... now they were in charge of all the girls in school who had a crush on him! Well that was fine by him.

It was a bustling day at school: as the holidays drew closer, it felt like everyone was priming for the home stretch until break, and would Christmas just get here already? Of course, Christmas wasn't much of a thing in Nathan's house. But if a girl invited him over...

He was deep in these thoughts as he loaded his bag with his books and binder for homeroom with Ms. Corey, the hottest teacher in the school. But as soon as he approached the doorway to her classroom, he was stopped by Jennifer Hardwicke.

Jennifer's fifteenth birthday was just around the corner, and although she was getting sick of middle school, Nathan made her happy she had been held back. She was a full head taller than him, with the developed breasts of a high schooler, which she was showing off today with a thin, tight purple tank top. Her body was thick and full, fit from a past of cheerleading (although she had gotten kicked off the squad last year for flunking her classes after having already gotten a warning for getting caught with beer), and when she stood in front of Nathan, she seemed just as old to him as Anastasia or Kat. But whenever Nathan's penis was inside of her, Jennifer felt very much like a little girl again.

"Hey, hun!" she called to him with a sweet voice reserved for him alone. He turned to see her jogging to catch up with him, her braless breasts swinging under her top. From inside her classroom, Ms. Corey noticed the couple talking in her doorway, and she eyed them warily.

"Hey, what's up?" Nathan asked as she stopped in front of him, putting her hand on his chest in greeting.

"Can you come over tonight?" she asked, rubbing his chest gently. "I'm having a party with some high schoolers. I was gonna introduce you to some high school girls."

"Oh hell yeah!" Nathan laughed, nodding. "Uh, sure! What time?"

"Any time after school," she assured him. "You'll be the first one there, we can have some time alone before the party starts." She winked at him, and Nathan felt his penis stir in his shorts.

But suddenly Ms. Corey was standing in the doorway with them.

"Hello Miss Hardwicke," she said with a stern cleverness, and Jennifer's demeanor instantly transformed. She took one look at Ms. Corey and grew colder and harder.

"What?" she snapped rudely. "The bell hasn't even fucking rang yet."

Ms. Corey rolled her eyes. "Starting off with an F-bomb right away, huh?" She put her hand warmly on Nathan's shoulder, which didn't help the tingling in his shorts.

Jennifer raised her hands in mock-terror. "Oh no! If you suspend me _again_ , it'll be even worse than all the other times!"

"Actually I was going to warn you that my class is expecting Principal Whitaker today," Ms. Corey said matter-of-factly. "So you might want to get a move on before _she_ catches you."

Jennifer froze, and Nathan's tingling stopped.

"Go on and take a seat, honey," she told Nathan, rubbing his lower back and ushering him into the classroom. "Neither of you are in trouble... despite some of your uses of language," she added with a meaningful glare at Jennifer, who appeared to take her warning in stride, and turned heel to go off to whatever eighth-grade class she was scheduled to skip next.

Nathan sat down gingerly: Ms. Corey's warning was echoing in his mind too, even if it hadn't been meant for him. Principal Whitaker's reputation preceded her, and not in a good way. What possible reason could she have to be visiting _their_ homeroom class, of all things?

Maddie sat down next to him a few moments later, and he greeted her with an exaggeratedly phony smile. She responded with an inquisitive look, but her question was answered soon enough by Ms. Corey as she stood in front of the room and addressed her class.

She was looking great today, Nathan couldn't help but notice. A smart black blazer over a white t-shirt with a deep v-neck, and a knee-length jean skirt that seemed to be inlaid with a tasteful amount of glitter. Her dark, wavy hair twisted about on either side of her face, jaw-length, like a cute little hat, so that even her dreamcatcher earrings dangled lower than her locks.

And her smile... her face was perfect, at least to Nathan. Narrow nose, sharp jaw, thin gray-blue eyes... Nathan would lean forward on one hand and just stare at her all throughout class, not a word she said ever registering. She was more than ten years older than Amber had been.

But today her words caught his attention.

"We're going to be having a visitor today," she announced, clasping her hands in front of her. "And one who doesn't take very kindly to misbehaving, so..." She shrugged. "Don't!"

Nathan quickly pulled off his cap and stuffed it into his bag.

"Is it the police commissioner?!" one of the girls asked.

"No Allison, it's just the principal."

"Are you in trouble, Ms. Corey?" another girl asked.

"I am not, but I will be if she decides I haven't been properly teaching my students how to behave, so do me a favor, will you guys?"

A chorus of affirmation bubbled around the room. Ms. Corey was well-beloved. Her almost all-female class had taken to her as a kind of matriarch.

"Good!" she said cheerfully. "Well then, that's it. That's all you need to make it out of a classroom with Principal Whitaker alive."

The girls snickered, and Ms. Corey grinned.

"She's really not that bad," Ms. Corey corrected herself as she took a seat at her desk. But of course she would say that. She had to.

Whitaker was a hard, domineering woman, and her job involved more contending up the ladder with the school board than down it with her students and faculty. She was also physically stunning, approaching middle age, disgusted with men, and not quite able to keep her private life out of her attitude while on the job. Ms. Corey knew all of this because she had listened to Lisa Whitaker vent in her office more than once over the years.

"He's fucking stupid," she told her one day last year, hours after the children had gone home, with a faculty meeting looming later that evening. "None of his sentences go anywhere, but he always gesticulates to emphasize some point that he never fucking made. UGH! And he thinks he can be my boss!"

"Are you talking about Dr. Lockheed or your date the other night?"

"Oh god, thanks for reminding me." She collapsed in her seat behind her desk, rubbing her eyes. "They're all the same, Jessica. Horny, elderly boys with superiority complexes. No different from the actual boys who attend this very school."

Jessica Corey sat there patiently, waiting to be dismissed. She and Lisa were not necessarily friends, but Lisa did at least respect Jessica's intelligence. And Jessica, in return, didn't see fit to try and improve Lisa's opinion of men. Just because her luck was better than Lisa's didn't mean she disagreed with her.

"I hate that I always end up talking about men," Lisa groaned, heel of her palm pressed onto her forehead. "But they _are_ the ones who hand me down all of my work."

"Well then why don't you try to talk about something positive?"

"No," Lisa said abruptly, straightening up and composing herself. "Gotta keep up my negative energy for the faculty meeting."

"Wow."

"You know that's the only way to get anyone to do anything."

So that's the way Whitaker worked, Ms. Corey reminded herself as she sat at her desk, leaning on one arm, as Principal Whitaker announced her approach with the hammerfalls of her heels down the hall. She strolled into the room and all of the students tensed up.

Principal Whitaker looked very striking indeed in a silver-white dress that hugged her bust and hips and showed off her toned calves. Her dark brown hair swirled around the crown of her head before cascading down her shoulders, bringing out her face's subtle natural blush and matching the lines carved around her mouth and eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Corey."

"Good morning, Principal Whitaker. Class?"

"GOOD MORNING, PRINCIPAL WHITAKER."

"Very good," Whitaker approved, nodding and slowly pacing about the front of the classroom. Ms. Corey couldn't help but glance at Nathan for his reaction to Whitaker: as she might have guessed, he was smitten. Frozen in his seat with apprehension, but unable to look away from her mature figure or her beautiful face. That Nathan boy sure liked his women! She noticed him staring at her every day. And although there wasn't currently a soul she'd admit it to, Ms. Corey had worn her low-cut blouse today specially for Nathan's enjoyment. She had caught him looking down her top many times. Why so many? Because she liked to find excuses to bend over in front of him and watch him look.

Maddie sat next to him. Although she didn't seem as obviously taken by Whitaker, Ms. Corey did notice her eyes drop slightly whenever Whitaker's back was to her. Maddie Bergen was pregnant with Nathan's baby, Ms. Corey knew. It was an ill-kept secret that the Hardwicke girl was eager to give Nathan a daughter, but Madison had won that race, silently and with dignity.

Ms. Corey watched Whitaker address her class. Imagine if she learned that eleven-year-old Madison had made herself a mother before she had!

"Some of you may believe that we don't notice when students disregard the rules," she boomed to the children, who shifted nervously in their seats. "But rules without enforcement hardly count as rules, do they? Now why would we put down rules and not care if they're broken? We wouldn't. And we don't. So make yourselves aware, if any of you are ever caught skipping, Gainesville Junior High does _not_ take it lightly."

Again, Ms. Corey watched Nathan and Maddie for their reactions. Both were pale as a ghost. Whitaker was talking about them, all right!

"Ask yourself, why do you go to school? Why do you attend class? If your answer is 'because you have to,' ask yourself, why do you have to?"

She went on like that for a while. Ms. Corey sat through it just like her students, knowing full well that Principal Whitaker's approach was not ideal for her purposes. She wasn't making them afraid to skip class, she was just making them afraid of _her_. Which, deep down, everyone knew she wanted.

Whitaker finished her lecture about ten minutes before the end of the period, leaving everyone shaken and out of breath... especially poor Nathan Monroe. Ms. Corey dismissed the class early, leaving her with an empty classroom for just a few minutes. As her students filed out of the room, she pulled her blazer off and tugged her shirt snugly around her neck and shoulders, maximizing how low down her chest the collar dipped, and she approached Nathan's desk.

Nathan looked up at her, his face bright red... although whether from his fear of Whitaker, or his feelings for Ms. Corey herself, it was hard to say. Probably both. Such a poor confused little boy, with so many potent emotions at once!

"Hey there, buddy," she said gently. He managed a smile.

"Hey."

"Listen, don't worry about her, okay? I want to let you in on a little secret."

"From you? I didn't know you kept secrets."

Ms. Corey laughed. "Maybe for you I will."

She leaned over his desk, shooting her ass out behind her and supporting herself on her hands gripping either side of his desk. Her top hung loose off of her body, and her cleavage swung directly in front of Nathan. He stared. She smiled.

"Okay, here's the secret," she said, letting him look to his heart's content. "I know you skip class sometimes... and I don't mind it!"

This, for what it was worth, was enough to tear Nathan's eyes off of her breasts. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, really. I know you have your little girlfriends, and they help satisfy your urges. I think that's beautiful."

She paused to give her collar a little downwards tug, reminding him of his view. His eyes went right back down her top, and she continued.

"I know your home life isn't great, and your girlfriends help take care of you when your parents may not be doing so. But I also want you to know that there are other forms of support, and that's what I'm here for. You are free to come visit me after school any day of the week, right here in this room. Okay?"

Nathan nodded, looking up again. "Okay."

Then Ms. Corey stood up straight, ending Nathan's view.

"But I need you to understand something first. I am only here to support you _emotionally_ , as your teacher and your friend. Is that clear?"

Nathan was hit with a variety of emotions at that. Although he was disappointed, and indeed a bit shocked at being rejected before he even had a chance to make a move, Ms. Corey's reassurance still rang true, and he still felt comfortable with her. She headed back to her desk and put her blazer back on, and Nathan grabbed his bag and stood up as the bell rang.

"But hey..." she added suddenly, turning back to him. Nathan stopped and looked at her in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"You're always welcome to look," she said with a wink, then nodded her head towards the door to send him off. He beamed, rushing off just as her next class started trickling in.

Nathan thought about Ms. Corey's offer all throughout the day, imagining talking to her about things that made him sad, or angry, or scared. What it must be like to have an adult he could rely on. Someone who could actually _do_ something if he came to them with a problem. By the time lunch rolled around, little had changed.

The Gainesville Junior High cafeteria was a broad room with a high ceiling, and the way it made everyone's voices echo lent it a slightly grand quality that, to Nathan, illustrated the difference between elementary and middle school. The hallways were plenty loud between classes as everyone went to and fro screaming and yelling, but here it sounded less like a chaotic cluster of people, and more like a modern-day town square where everyone gathered with more of a sense of purpose.

Or maybe he was just reading into things too much.

He filled his lunch tray from the line and headed out among the tables, looking for Anne and Olivia sitting next to each other in their usual spot. They both split into smiles when they saw him approach, and Olivia instantly moved a seat over, giving Nathan a spot in between them.

"I heard you got in trouble with the principal for skipping!" Anne said.

" _Almos_ _t_ ," Nathan corrected, getting settled and popping open his milk carton.

"I've never seen the principal," Olivia said, mystified. "Is she really as mean as everyone says she is?"

"She seems pretty mean," Nathan admitted. "Like, she wasn't even talking to me. And I still felt yelled at."

"Wow."

"I mean, I was kind of the person she was talking _about_ , but it was like, a class-wide warning. I don't know if she knew it was actually me, or just someone in that class."

"But the real question..." Anne said. "Are you gonna keep on skipping?"

"Of course!" Nathan laughed. "School lasts way too long. Plus, Ms. Corey says she'll let me do it."

The two girls exchanged smirks across Nathan.

"I bet Ms. Corey would let you do anything," Olivia said with a sly grin.

Nathan, halfway through lifting his sandwich to his mouth, stopped, and kind of deflated.

"Nah," he said, putting his food down. "She already told me she wouldn't."

"Did you try to ask her out?!" Anne asked, sounding shocked.

"Kinda? Not really. She just said we could talk after school, but it would be a normal teacher-student talk. I don't think she likes me that way."

He finally took a bite of his sandwich, and kept on eating silently. Anne and Olivia continued to look at each other meaningfully from either side of him.

"Are you gonna see her after school then?" Olivia asked, never taking her eyes off of Anne, who nodded silently in encouragement.

"I think so. Yeah. Just to talk about stuff, like at home. You know."

"In her classroom?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Olivia nodded back to Anne, all over Nathan's head as he ate, slightly melancholy. Whatever it was they were communicating to each other, they had reached an agreement.

Nathan headed back to Ms. Corey's room after his last class, and saw her sitting at her desk alone, grading assignments. She looked up and smiled when he entered the room.

"Hey honey," she greeted him. "Pull up a chair."

Nathan closed the door behind him and dragged a chair from a nearby desk over next to Ms. Corey.

"Now just give me ooooone moment..." she muttered, bending back over her work. "Let me just finish reading this last one."

Nathan sat silently, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly. What was he even going to talk about?

"Okay," Ms. Corey said, putting away the papers she had been grading and turning to look at Nathan. "How do you feel today?"

Nathan shrugged. "Pretty normal day outside of Principal Whitaker."

"Did Principal Whitaker kind of, maybe put a damper on your day?"

"A little. She freaked me out. She seems mean."

Ms. Corey almost responded with "she's not mean," but thought better of it.

"Do you think you'll stop skipping?" she asked instead.

"I thought you didn't mind that."

"I don't. But did Principal Whitaker scare you out skipping anyway?"

"Maybe. No. I don't know, I have to skip. It's the only way I can hang out with my girlfriends!"

Ms. Corey nodded, thinking. She rolled her chair against Nathan's, putting her arm around his shoulder and drawing him into her. He nestled himself against her, glancing down at her cleavage right underneath him.

"And you can't hang out at home, can you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing to do there."

"Parents never do anything with you?"

"Never."

She rubbed his arm. "Do you _want_ them to?"

"Not really. I don't even like them. They're mean and miserable and boring."

He looked up at her. "I don't even know what to do. I just wished I lived somewhere else."

"Like with your girlfriends?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe one day," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"I could live with you."

She smiled. "Well that would be wonderful, but I don't think we'd be allowed."

He kept looking up at her face until she turned her head and looked down at his.

"You could take care of me," he whispered to her, moving his face up towards hers.

"Nathan..." She gently put her hand up, stopping him from moving closer. "I know you have feelings for me, and I'm flattered. But we can't act on them. You're ten years old. I'm thirty-five."

Nathan whined softly in the back of his throat. "Not even a kiss on the cheek?"

Ms. Corey smiled. "Hmm. Well, that's different. Would you like me to kiss your cheek?"

He nodded, and she moved her face down and pecked the side of his face. "There. How was that?"

"I liked it. Can I do this?" He slid his hand around Ms. Corey's waist.

She clasped his hand as it rested on her hip. "Yes, you may."

"I think it's my turn to give you a kiss on the cheek now."

"Oh is it?" She turned her face to the side for him. He reached up, gently smoothing her curly locks back, and pressed his lips onto her cheek. He held them there for a second... two seconds... three seconds... before pulling away.

"On my, Nathan," Ms. Corey giggled softly. She was stroking his hand now as he held her waist. "What a charmer!"

By now, Nathan was extremely stiff in his shorts, although sitting so close to Ms. Corey, she couldn't see his tent unless she looked directly down at his lap.

"Can I kiss your other cheek?" he asked.

"I don't see why not."

But as he tilted his head up to kiss her again, he aimed a bit more daringly this time, kissing her right next to the corner of her mouth. Close enough that, when her lips parted slightly, he could feel it.

"Nathan..." she whispered again, turning her head to face him, but he hadn't pulled back, and their lips grazed each other. She didn't move away, and he felt her hot breath against his face, and her fingers squeezing his hand. He moved his face forward and kissed her lips.

It was a short kiss, just a peck, but she still didn't move away. Instead, she brought her hand up and ran it through his hair, and initiated the next kiss herself, bringing their lips together again.

This time they held it. She began sucking on his lower lip, and he rested his hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her even closer. But just as he was about to open his mouth and stick out his tongue, she pulled away.

"I think that's quite enough of that," she whispered, her face still quite close to his.

"Come on, Ms. Corey," he whispered back. "Let's do more stuff." His high young voice was lowered close to a growl, but it was still pleading: a glimpse of a man retaining his childhood vulnerability. It enchanted her, and when he put his hand right below her neck, and began to slide it slowly down her chest towards her cleavage, she slid her blazer off and let it drop across her chair behind her, leaning down to him for another kiss, this time accepting his tongue.

He grabbed her breast, feeling it through her shirt and the bra underneath, and she took his waist between her hands and pulled him up onto her lap. He sat sideways across her thighs, their legs perpendicular. His erection still protruded into thin air, not touching her, but she reached one hand around his waist to his rear and supported him on her lap, holding him close as he fondled her breasts. They tongue-kissed, probing each other's mouths deeply, sucking and licking each other, their lips roving against one another's as they churned saliva into each other's mouths. Ms. Corey's tongue felt large and rough against his: an adult's tongue, older than any he had ever kissed before.

He pushed himself up, turning his body towards her to straddle her, but when his erection finally pressed against her stomach, she grunted into his mouth, and pushed him away.

"Okay, baby. That's enough."

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked with wide eyes, his face bright red.

Ms. Corey stood up, and looked down at Nathan and his boner. "That is... _quite_ the hard-on you have there." She ran her hand through her hair, clearing her throat and maintaining her composure before sitting back down. Nathan returned to his own chair. They still sat close enough for their legs to touch. Whenever Ms. Corey glanced at his bulge, she would mumble to herself and look away.

"I just wanted to give you a little treat," she said, smoothing her skirt and looking at him, putting on a reassuring smile for him. "It was fun to give you a taste of something I knew you wanted, because I believe you deserve it. But I don't think we should go any further."

"Why not?"

"Because this is what your girlfriends are for. I know they enjoy sharing you, but I can't be one of them. You have girls your own age. You can do anything you want with them."

"But I wanna do it with you too!"

"I know, baby." She reached out and stroked his face lovingly. "I know. I can tell by that big hard-on that you have so much love ready for me, and I am so happy for that."

She leaned back, away from him. "But I can't accept it."

"Oh," Nathan muttered, his eyes wandering awkwardly across the floor.

"But you know who I saw you talking to earlier today?" she asked.

He looked back up at her. "Who?"

"Jennifer Hardwicke," she answered with a coy grin. "Does she make your penis big like that too?"

"Yeah..." he admitted, his face relaxing into a smile.

"Have you had sex with her before?"

"Yeah."

"You're a lucky little boy," she said, leaning forward in her chair, noticing how quick Nathan's gaze snapped down to her cleavage as her top hung low again. "What were you and Jennifer talking about today?"

"She was inviting me over to her house. She's having a high school party tonight."

Ms. Corey perked up and spread her hands. "Well there you go! When does she want you over?"

"Any time after school."

"Well it is after school, isn't it? Why don't you go have some fun with Jennifer? I bet she lets you put it anywhere you want. Does she?"

Nathan nodded.

"Such a lucky boy. Go on, now!"

Nathan stood up, his erection still pushing through his shorts, and he wasn't sure whether to feel excited about seeing Jennifer, or disappointed about leaving Ms. Corey. Ms. Corey smiled at him sympathetically, standing up to see him to the door, but at that moment there was a knock, and both of them froze.

"Get out of sight," Ms. Corey said sharply, her voice suddenly chilled. He pushed his erection up into his waistband and darted out of the way as she headed to the door and opened it... to reveal Olivia Akin and Anne Johnson.

"Oh goodness girls," Ms. Corey sighed, relief overwhelming her voice until she was almost laughing. "You startled me!"

"Sorry, Ms. Corey!" Olivia said earnestly. Anne might have been the social mouthpiece of the pair, but Olivia had always been better at talking to adults specifically. "Are you busy?" she asked.

"No, no, not right now... in fact, I was here with your boyfriend!" She stepped aside, letting them into the room. Anne closed the door behind them, locking it quietly.

"Hi Nathan!" Anne said brightly. "Yeah, he said he was going to come by to talk to you about some private stuff."

Ms. Corey nodded as she sat back at her desk, pulling her blazer back on.

"Yeah, I think we're done talking, though," Nathan said.

"Well..." Olivia chose her words to Ms. Corey carefully. "What were you guys talking _about_?"

"I think that's for Nathan to divulge," Ms. Corey said. "If he wants to."

"We weren't really talking about anything interesting," Nathan admitted.

"Is there anything _you_ girls would like to talk about?" Ms. Corey asked meaningfully. "And does it involve Nathan?"

"Yes..." Anne mumbled.

"...and yes," Olivia finished strongly.

"Hey, I was just gonna go over to Jennifer's house..." Nathan said, but Olivia stomped over to him and linked his arm.

"Come on, Anne!" Olivia encouraged her friend. "Ms. Corey, we need to talk to you about Nathan."

Ms. Corey's eyebrows went up. "Is that so?" she said.

"Yes," Anne agreed, finally finding her voice.

"Guys, what's going on?" Nathan asked as Anne linked his other arm and the two girls marched him around Ms. Corey's desk until all three stood right in front of her. She turned towards them in her chair, looking up and regarding them wisely. She was pretty sure that she knew what this was all about.

"Ms. Corey," Olivia began. "I think you need to give Nathan a chance."

"He's the perfect boyfriend," Anne continued, sliding her arm across his shoulders. "I mean look at him! He's the most handsome boy in the whole school!"

Ms. Corey laughed warmly. "Well I agree that Nathan is quite the looker," she said. "But how did you know that he and I would be meeting after hours today?"

"Uh, I told them," Nathan admitted. "I didn't think it was a big deal, I just mentioned it during lunch."

"It's not a big deal at all," Ms. Corey assured him, waving her hand dismissively. "But it also sounds like you mentioned our discussion about the kinds of support I'd be able to offer you?"

"I _mentioned_ it," Nathan repeated insistently, looking at the two girls on either side of him. "Why are you trying to get me into trouble?" he demanded.

"You're nowhere near in trouble," Ms. Corey told him. Then she regarded the two girls flanking him. "Now, Miss Akin, and Miss Johnson. I know that Nathan is a wonderful boyfriend, and a very handsome one at that. But you girls forget, not only am I his teacher, but I'm also more than three times older than he is. Nathan and I have an understanding. And I think it would be much for the better if he kept his dating pool with his classmates who are his own age."

"But Ms. Corey!" Anne whined, still clutching onto her boyfriend lovingly. "You know he wants you! You're the hottest teacher in the school!"

"And let's be honest," Olivia added. "Nathan is the only one who has a chance with you."

"You two would make the _cutest_ couple," Anne continued.

Ms. Corey wasn't budging... but at the same time, she also wasn't looking at either of the girls who were talking to her. She was looking right at Nathan, who was looking right back.

"Do you know how many girlfriends Nathan has, Ms. Corey?" Olivia said. "He has an entire club! We meet twice a week after school, to make sure that Nathan gets as many girls as he can."

"I knew it!" Nathan declared with triumph. But Ms. Corey just kept looking at him with that devious grin.

"Every single girl will tell you how good of a boyfriend Nathan is," Olivia went on. "And we all want to see you and him end up together!"

"Have you seen him without a shirt?" Anne asked suddenly, and finally Ms. Corey's attention on Nathan was broken. She looked at her.

"Have I seen him without a shirt?" she repeated.

"Yeah! He looks really hot. Want to see him shirtless?"

Olivia beamed over at Anne like their victory had just been sealed.

"Hmm..." Ms. Corey leaned back in her chair, one leg crossed over another, thinking.

"I have not seen him without a shirt," she finally said, and the two girls instantly sprung into action, pushing Nathan's arms up, pulling his shirt off over his head, quickly replacing his backwards cap as Olivia dropped Nathan's shirt onto Ms. Corey's desk.

Ms. Corey gazed intently at Nathan's body, regarding it behind her hand perched over her mouth.

Olivia and Anne stood earnestly on either side of him, running their hands across his chest and his flat hard stomach. "Isn't he hot?" Anne said happily.

Ms. Corey nodded. "Yes, he's very fit and handsome. I agree, girls."

In truth, Nathan wasn't terribly far removed from any other physically active ten-year-old boy. His skin had a sun-kissed look, sure, and he was toned and lean, back straight as an arrow and skin pulled taut across his young muscles, but a preteen Adonis he was not, even if the girls his age saw him that way.

But, Ms. Corey thought to herself as she looked at him, that was all for the better. A boy his age, shredded and muscular? That would be weird and disturbing. Hardly attractive, especially to an adult. No, Nathan's physique was... She blinked as the word came to her mind. _Perfect_.

She bit her lip.

"Don't you want to feel him?" Olivia asked her, gliding her hands low across his stomach, right along the waist of his shorts. Her voice was almost taunting now.

Ms. Corey's legs started rubbing against each other, almost involuntarily, as she watched the two girls rub their boy's body all over.

"Come on, Ms. Corey," Anne implored, stroking Nathan's chest. "Touch him! We know you want to."

Ms. Corey tilted her head. "Bring him closer."

They did, eagerly, stepping forward with Nathan in tow like two cops marching a convict to his cell, bringing him right up against her. She unfolded her legs, and opened them to let Nathan stand between them. His knees pushed against the edge of her chair.

Ms. Corey sat up, leaning forward and placing her hands on Nathan's bare chest. "Is this what you like?" she asked him, looking up at him. He nodded, and she smiled and began to rub his chest just like the girls had done. They watched her touch him, looking absolutely ecstatic, still gripping Nathan's arms like he would float away if they didn't hold him down.

"Nathan and I aren't complete strangers to each other's touch," Ms. Corey told the girls as her hands slid down to his stomach. "Isn't that right, young man?"

Nathan nodded again, and his penis started to grow quickly in his shorts, quick to return to how hard it had been only a few minutes ago. His bulge rose right in front of Ms. Corey, between her arms as she massaged him. Ms. Corey looked at it with a smirk, and leaned back in her chair.

"Unfortunately, it looks like we have aroused him, girls," she teased, watching as Nathan's full tent protruded right at her. "I guess it's time for you all to leave."

"NO!" Anne and Olivia cried in unison.

"Ms. Corey, look how big he is!" Olivia pleaded, running her hands on either side of his tent, gripping it at the bottom through his shorts. "It feels _so_ good!"

"She can't tell how thick it is, Olivia," Anne pointed out direly, reaching down and pinching Nathan's girth between her fingers. Ms. Corey's eyes widened with genuine surprise, perhaps for the first time since the girls knocked on her classroom door. She didn't know he was _that_ big. She had slept with grown men who were smaller than that!

"Oh!" she hiccuped, in spite of herself. "You girls have had that inside of you?!"

"Oh yeah!" Olivia said cheerfully. "We've rubbed it, sucked on it, bounced on it, it's been all the way in our cunnies a bunch of times!"

Anne slid her hand off of Nathan's bulge, running her fingers back up to his chest. "And you should see how it--"

"Keep touching it," Ms. Corey ordered sharply, and Anne quickly shut up and grabbed it again. Olivia reached down further and massaged his balls through his shorts, pulling and straining at the fabric, which was growing wet at the point where Nathan's head was pushing against it. Nathan put his hands on both girl's waists, his mouth open as he breathed ragged and heavy with the sensation.

"Does that feel good, Nathan?" Ms. Corey asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes, Ms. Corey."

She looked back down, and kept watching the girls fondle him. They used all four hands on his size, but Nathan's shorts were frustrating their attempts to stroke and rub him.

Ms. Corey raised her hand and reached out. Both girls immediately pulled their hands away and watched as Ms. Corey gently laid three fingertips onto the rock-hard head of Nathan's penis. Nathan inhaled sharply, trembling slightly. He was nervous.

"Hmm," Ms. Corey grunted, then she moved forward and began undoing Nathan's shorts.

Anne and Olivia watched with joy as Ms. Corey pulled down Nathan's zipper, undid his button, and yanked his shorts down, releasing his fully erect penis out into the open at last.

All three women stared at it in awe. Just shy of seven inches long, it curved upwards in its rigidity, its shaft smooth and round, its head curving gracefully from within his foreskin. His balls hung heavy beneath, resting against his pale thighs, semen churning within them. There was a paradox, something beautifully feminine about Nathan Monroe's penis, Ms. Corey thought to herself. Something loving and nurturing. The Scepter of Aphrodite.

She glided her fingers up and down his length, giving his bare head a touch before sliding her hand back down to his balls and cupping them in her hand. Nathan spread his legs slightly to give her room.

She grabbed his shaft and began to jerk it, masturbating him firmly, almost roughly, with both hands, pulling his foreskin back and forth. The two little girls put their hands back on his chest and shoulders as his breathing quickened.

Ms. Corey's hands moved deftly, with a mature experience. She had a decade on any other grown woman Nathan had been with: a decade beyond the overzealous college boys or feeble sugar daddies that those young women were most familiar with. She pumped his cock fast, steady, and evenly, and Nathan, Anne, and Olivia all watched in unified amazement.

"Want me to suck on it, baby?" Ms. Corey asked him, her voice strained slightly with the effort of her stroking.

"Uh-huh!" Nathan moaned, unable to fully put together any words.

"What about you two girls? You want to watch me suck Nathan's dick?"

"YES!" Both Olivia and Anne cried in unison.

Ms. Corey stopped her stroking, and pulled back Nathan's foreskin fully. His head hovered right in Ms. Corey's pretty face, and she opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out, and gave his tip a lick. He gasped, tensing a bit, and his girlfriends continued running their hands over his body to calm him down as Ms. Corey pushed on in and stuck Nathan's penis into her mouth.

She moved back and forth along his length, squeezing his girth with her lips, pulling her tongue across the underside of his shaft. Whenever her tongue rubbed onto his head, it sent a jolt of pure sensation down the entire organ that seemed to expand into his legs and stomach. He squeezed Olivia and Anne's waists as Ms. Corey sucked, and they both leaned onto him. He turned towards Anne, sticking his tongue into her mouth as Ms. Corey pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, towards her throat. Olivia kissed his neck and shoulder as he tongue wrestled with Anne, until he broke the kiss, looked back down at Ms. Corey--who winked at him and continued to churn her mouth up and down his length--and switched over to Olivia, kissing her now.

Ms. Corey pushed him in even deeper now, opening her mouth wide and sticking his shaft into her throat. Saliva ran from the corners of her mouth as she gagged on him, before pulling back, focusing then on his head. She drew his foreskin back fully, stretching it tightly around his shaft, and pulling on his exposed pink tip with her lips. He moaned, his body tensing again, the girls' hands again caressing him to keep him relaxed.

She switched back and forth a few times, with his tip sliding from the back of her throat to between her pursed lips, her tongue massaging it all the while.

"Ms. Corey?" Nathan asked, his voice thin and unsteady as Ms. Corey's mouth gave him a sensory overload. "Can I feel your boobs again?"

Ms. Corey nodded, never taking Nathan's penis out of her mouth, and he let go of Anne's waist and reached down, sliding his hand into Ms. Corey's shirt and grabbing at her breasts through her bra. Ms. Corey's lips stretched into a smile around his cock, and he pushed his fingers into the cups of her bra, feeling her bare breasts for the first time. Ms. Corey's smooth skin and soft nipples yielded gently under Nathan's hand as he rubbed and squeezed her breast, and Ms. Corey's curly black locks brushed on his arm as she continued to bob on his cock diligently. She let go of his shaft with one hand to stroke his forearm encouragingly as he fondled her. He pushed his hand further down, displacing her bra cup as he felt the bottom curve of her breast fill his hand. He held it fully in his palm and squeezed, and suddenly the pressure in his balls started to spike.

He perked up. "Ms. Corey...?" he whimpered meaningfully, and Anne and Olivia hugged him tighter than ever.

Ms. Corey nodded, gripped his shaft in both hands, and began to jerk him off powerfully as she sucked, her two hands matching her lips as she slid back and forth along his length. Her tight stroking combined with the suction of her lips and the massaging of her tongue coaxed Nathan's load right out, and he gasped loudly when he shot his spunk directly down Ms. Corey's throat. Anne and Olivia cheered as Nathan dropped his head back euphorically.

Ms. Corey latched onto his tip with her lips as he continued to unload himself into her mouth. She kept on stroking, careful to keep up his stimulation until he was empty, and every last drop was caught in her mouth. She swallowed, sucked the white residue off of his tip, licked her lips, and sat back in her chair.

"Girls?" she said. "It's time for you to go now."

Then she looked at Nathan. "Get dressed. You're coming home with me right now."

Anne and Olivia looked at each other, awestruck. They thought getting Nathan get a blowjob from the teacher was as good as it got... but now he was about to go home with her?

"Thank you Ms. Corey!" Anne said graciously, leaning past Nathan and giving her a smacking kiss on the mouth. Olivia then did the same, pecking her firmly on the lips, before they both slipped out the door in a fit of giggles.

Ms. Corey and Nathan regarded each other silently for a moment.

"How do you feel, hun?" she asked him.

"Really good, Ms. Corey."

"You've wanted that for a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you got it because you earned it. Men worth women's time have always been in short supply, and women are going to keep rewarding you for being the man they want. Now get your clothes back on."

Nathan nodded, pulling up his shorts as Ms. Corey replaced her own blazer and gathered up her work and arranged it inside a large leather tote bag. His erection was wilting, but it didn't go away entirely, and his semi-flaccid bulge swung very obviously in his shorts. Ms. Corey wasn't too concerned. The school was mostly empty at that point.

Nathan put on his shirt, readjusted his cap, and followed Ms. Corey out of the room, down the hall, and outside into the parking lot, where he had never had much reason to go before.

"Are we going to have sex, Ms. Corey?" Nathan asked inquisitively, speed walking to keep up with Ms. Corey's brisk adult stride through the faculty parking lot.

"Yes we are, Mr. Monroe," Ms. Corey answered. "We're going to my house where we will be alone together to do anything we want."

She led him to her faded red SUV, its back seats untouched as if she had bought the car expecting far more passenger traffic than she got. Nathan got into the shotgun seat next to her, and they drove off. All thoughts of Jennifer Hardwicke's high school party had utterly vanished from his mind.

"Your parents aren't going to be waiting for you at home, right?" Ms. Corey asked.

"No. I kinda come and go whenever. They used to try and stop me, but they stopped caring."

"Well let's see how you like my house," Ms. Corey said, keeping her eyes on the road as she reached over and squeezed Nathan's upper thigh. "And you can decide how much time you want to spend there from here on out."

"I can live with you?!" Nathan exclaimed, sitting up in his seat.

Ms. Corey laughed. "Now, Nathan, we've been over this. You can't live with me, but you'll be welcome any time you want. But if your parents start asking for you, or if someone gets suspicious... it's done." She glanced over at him. "You know what we're doing has to be extremely secret, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. I don't want to go to jail."

"Wait... you could go to _jail_?"

She laughed again. "Nathan, you've spent so much time getting away with stuff that you've forgotten you're _getting away_ with stuff! You can have as much fun as you want... but actions do have consequences. Keep that in mind."

"I think it's worth it."

"So do I." She smiled at him as she pulled into her driveway.

Ms. Corey's house was about the size of Maddie's, but it seemed brighter, quainter, more homely. As she led him inside, it became apparent that she had put some time and effort into making her house look and feel good to be in.

"Lock the door, shoes on the rack," Ms. Corey said gently, kicking off her own shoes and removing her blazer. She placed tote bag on her kitchen table and took a deep breath.

"What's all that stuff?" Nathan said, walking over to her bag.

"That's _my_ homework," she answered. "Yes, teachers have homework... lesson plans, grading, faculty assessments... lots of work that I'm going to have to do tonight." She smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. "After we've had plenty of fun, of course. Come on, let me make you a snack."

Nathan followed her into the kitchen, looking around. It was a very normal-looking house. Somehow he had always imagined Ms. Corey as living in some sort of library with a bed, like her own classroom reconfigured into a house.

"How about some fruit?" Ms. Corey asked him, pulling a cutting board out of her cabinet. "Do you like apples?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you ever have apples at your house?"

"Not really. I mostly eat cereal. But there's fruit at Maddie's house a lot."

Ms. Corey shook her head as she began to cut up her fruit, and it almost looked like a flash of anger flitted across her face.

"Well you'll be eating a lot better whenever you're over here," she said, handing him an apple slice. He took a bite.

"I don't want to get you in trouble, though," he told her. "I mean... I think it's worth it for _me_ getting in trouble. Not you."

"You are extremely sweet for a naughty boy," Ms. Corey said, bending over and kissing him on the mouth. "But if you are diligent, and do what I say, then neither of us will get in trouble."

"What's diligent mean?"

"Careful. Okay?" She popped an apple slice into her mouth.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone."

"Oh I know you'll tell your girlfriends. But I think we can trust them, too."

Nathan and Ms. Corey ate together in silence for a few minutes.

"Ms. Corey?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is sex against the rules?"

Ms. Corey chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. "That's not an easy question to answer."

"Why not?"

"Because the answer changes depending on who you're talking about, and where, and even when. It's a very delicate subject."

"It seems pretty easy to me."

Ms. Corey smirked. "Well you're special, Mr. Monroe, which is why I invited you over. But when a person has sex, they are making themselves very vulnerable to their partner. You expose yourself to them, you're a part of them temporarily. And because of that... it's easy to maybe hurt someone. Not just physically, but emotionally. Do you know what I mean?"

"You mean like, I have to take care of the girls I have sex with?"

"Exactly! Imagine if you had sex with Olivia and Anne, but didn't take care of them. Imagine how much damage you could inflict, when they're so naked and open for you. If you only cared about yourself, and not about them. They could really get upset."

"But I'd never do that!"

" _You_ _'d_ never do that. But a lot of people would. And that's why most women won't expose themselves to just anyone." She turned around, lifted up her skirt, and mooned him. Her white panties were stretched into the shape of her ass.

"Well a lot of people sound like shit," Nathan said, looking at Ms. Corey's ass and grinning. Ms. Corey looked over her shoulder and grinned back, shaking her ass back and forth for him before letting her skirt go and facing him again.

She leaned casually back against her kitchen counter. "You like using bad words, Nathan?"

"Sometimes it's just what I have to say."

She nodded. "Well, what if I said I was going to fuck you?"

Nathan gulped, suddenly feeling a bit hot. "I, uh... I don't know."

"What if I said..." she took a dainty step forward, looking down at him playfully. "I'm going to fuck your cock with my cunt?"

"Well, uh, Jennifer says that kind of stuff sometimes..." Nathan mumbled.

"Jennifer may be older than you," Ms. Corey said, taking another step closer. "But she is still a little girl, and she is still your classmate. I am your teacher, and I am saying that I am going to _fuck your cock with my cunt_. How do you feel about that?"

Nathan, mind a blank, didn't say anything, just stood there and looked up at her in awe. But he did get stiff, and his penis stood up easily under his thin shorts. Ms. Corey saw it, and nodded.

"Now that's a good boy." She took one more step forward, finally reaching him, running her hand through his hair. She bent over and kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. His erection pushed against her thigh and their tongues rubbed together as they swayed in the middle of Ms. Corey's kitchen, until Ms. Corey suddenly reached down and scooped him up.

"My back is gonna get sore bending over like that," she laughed, her voice straining as she lifted him, supporting him with her hands clasped under his bottom. He held onto her shoulders and his erection pushed against her stomach as she carried him over to the couch, sitting down carefully and lowering him beside her. Their lips met again, and they continued to make out passionately, tongues dancing between their lips. Ms. Corey grabbed his hard penis and rubbed it through his shorts, and Nathan put his hands on her breasts. Ms. Corey moaned, pulling back for a moment to whip off her top and toss it aside, before diving back in for Nathan's tongue. Nathan's hands continued to explore, pushing her bra cups up and grabbing Ms. Corey's naked breasts directly. She rubbed him harder through his shorts, leaning over him, pushing him onto his back and hiking up her skirt to straddle him. His cock rubbed against her panties between her legs, but their height difference meant she had to hunch substantially in order to keep it there while continuing to kiss him. On the other hand, this gave Nathan enough room between them to keep his hands on her breasts.

Ms. Corey grunted, adjusting herself again. She wasn't used to partners so much smaller than herself, and Nathan was nearly a full foot shorter than her. He was fairly tall for his age, sure, but he wasn't a giant... although there was something about his frame that warned everyone of a massive growth spurt to come in the years ahead.

For now, however, Ms. Corey would have to juggle Nathan's mouth and penis, which were, frankly, just too close together for her to comfortably pleasure at the same time.

"Sit up, sweetie," she told him gently, slipping off her askew bra. "I'm going to suck your penis again, okay? Do you want that?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you might. Go ahead and undress for me, baby."

Nathan did as he was told, pulling off his shorts and t-shirt, quickly leaving himself naked, and leaning back into Ms. Corey's couch. He spread his legs, and his stiff penis towered up in the air for Ms. Corey.

Ms. Corey picked up his discarded baseball cap from the floor and plunked it sideways onto his head with a sly grin before snuggling up against him and reclining down along his torso, where his length rested across his flat stomach. She held the base of his shaft, rested her head on his chest, opened her mouth, and began to suck.

Nathan moaned and ran his hand along Ms. Corey's body as she pushed him in and out of her mouth, exploring her breasts, stroking her toned belly and her arms. He rested his other hand in her hair, which tickled his young chest as she moved her head up and down. She followed her lips with her hand, stroking him as she sucked, and he explored further with his own hand, lifting up her skirt curiously, craning his neck to get a better look at her panties as he pulled her skirt up around her waist and began to rub her butt.

She lifted one leg, parting them, inviting him to feel between them. Her heat and wetness were obvious through her panties as he groped her crotch, and his touch down there seemed to encourage her; it made her moan, and suck deeper and faster.

She popped his cock out of her mouth, just long enough to say "take them off," her lips fluttering against his tip as she spoke, barely finishing her sentence before sticking his penis back into her mouth. Nathan grabbed the waistband of her panties and pulled, shimmying them down her legs, and she bent her knees and helped kick them off, leaving her naked except for her skirt bunched uselessly up around her hips.

He put his hand back between her legs, feeling Ms. Corey's vagina directly. Her grip on his shaft tightened, and he could sense pleasure shooting up her body, just like it was doing for him as Ms. Corey swirled her tongue around on the head of his cock. He slid his fingers along her labia, between her lips, before sticking a finger in. Ms. Corey twitched and moaned loudly into his cock; he pushed his finger in deeper.

"Two fingers," she mumbled against his penis, and he pushed another finger in, rubbing her inner walls, her vagina squelching as he played in her wetness. She didn't last long before she gave in: she let go of his cock, standing up and yanking off her skirt. She had trimmed the pubic hair near the crooks of her legs, leaving a rough rectangle in between: the trimmed parts were stubbly and just long enough to start curling.

"Now what did we say I was going to do before?" Ms. Corey asked, straddling him.

"Y-you're gonna fuck my cock with your cunt," Nathan recited, his voice cracking a bit. His cock rubbed on her inner thigh.

"Very good." She took his cock in her hand and lowered herself onto it.

"Mmm..." She moaned as she began to rock herself back and forth on his penis, her arms up, cradling her head, giving Nathan a full and close look at her breasts as she roved about on him. He rested his hands on her thighs, letting her grind him back and forth, and Ms. Corey noticed his eyes were fixated on her breasts.

"These aren't like your little girlfriends' boobs, are they?" she teased him, pushing herself down further on him, her juices spilling out onto his crotch and down to his balls.

"N-no..." Nathan groaned, his breath hitching as Ms. Corey's vagina squeezed and rubbed warmly on his penis. They weren't even like Amber's, or Hope's. They weren't much bigger, but they seemed fuller and firmer.

"Well take a good look," she said, continuing to ride him. "These are your new girlfriend's tits." Her face was drawn with pleasure and concentration as she thrust her hips on his lap, massaging the walls of her vagina on his cock.

"You're gonna be my girlfriend?!" Nathan exclaimed, gripping her hips.

"Mmm-hmm. I'm gonna be your secret grown-up girlfriend. How does it feel to be dating the teacher?"

"Ms. Corey I think it's gonna happen soon!"

"Well you go right on ahead," she encouraged him, before bucking her hips on his cock, riding him harder than ever. He came inside of her, his semen shooting right up into her as she rode him.

"Your cock feels good," Ms. Corey said dreamily, slowing her motions, resting her hands on Nathan's flat young chest. "You got another load in you, stud?"

Nathan nodded.

"Let's do it on my bed," she said, getting off of him, leaving his soaked penis to flop back against his stomach. "Come on, want to see my bedroom?"

"Yeah!" Nathan said, taking Ms. Corey's hand and letting her lead him to bed. His hard cock wagged back and forth as he followed her, and she closed and locked her bedroom door behind them.

It was like most adult bedrooms he had seen: rather plain, not a lot of posters or pictures, and certainly no TV. But it was clean and cozy, with an attached bathroom, and Ms. Corey went about closing her blinds and curtains to give them privacy.

Then she stood before him, towering over him, and put her hands on her hips. They were both fully naked, with Nathan's erection sticking up towards the ceiling and semen slowly leaking down Ms. Corey's thighs.

"Now, I know you like boobs," she told him. "Considering I catch you looking at mine almost every day. Do you want to play with them?"

"Can I suck them too?" he asked excitedly.

"You can do whatever you want, baby! But first I want to clean myself off a bit. See that?" She spread her legs a bit, showing him the line of cum leaking from her vagina. "Now if we had another lady with us, like maybe Miss Bergen, she could clean me up herself. But it's just you and me right now. Come with me to the bathroom, I'll let you watch."

She led him into the bathroom and she sat down on the toilet, He stood in front of her, staring as she spread her legs for him. Her vagina was still oozing his semen, and she grabbed some toilet paper and went about wiping herself off.

"You can masturbate if you want," she said with a wink. Nathan grinned and began to stroke his cock while watching her.

"That's a good boy," she said. "Do you know what birth control is?"

"Birth control?"

"Well, grown-up women can take special medicine to keep themselves from getting pregnant, even if they have sex," Ms. Corey explained, dropping the paper in the toilet and leaning over, elbows resting on her thighs. "There's more to it than that, but what I'm saying is that even if you cum inside of me like you did for Maddie, it's very unlikely that I'll get pregnant."

She began to pee in front of him, her legs still open. "But I'm going to stop taking them for now."

Nathan's eyes widened as he saw her urinating, and he jerked off faster.

"Oh, you like that, huh?" Ms. Corey teased, leaning back against the toilet tank and opening her legs wider to show him her stream. Nathan laughed a bit as he masturbated, but unsurely, like he was confused.

"You mean you're going to be able to get pregnant soon?" Nathan asked her as she finished cleaning herself off and flushed.

"That's right," Ms. Corey answered, leaning forward again. "And I'd like you to be the father. Now I know you're obviously not nearly ready to raise a child at your age, so I'm going to take care of all that for you. All I need for you to do is enjoy yourself in bed with me. I'll handle the rest." She stood up. "Want to get into bed with me and play with my boobs?"

"Yeah!" Nathan said, tugging on his cock. He followed her excitedly out of her bathroom, climbing eagerly onto her bed with her and lying down next to her. Ms. Corey laid on her back and put her hands behind her head on her pillow, giving Nathan full access to her breasts. He dove in, grabbing them greedily in his hands, squeezing and kneading them and feeling her hard nipples. Ms. Corey laughed, looking down and watching him play. He let go with one hand to continue masturbating, but Ms. Corey reached down and grabbed his cock herself, jerking him off so he could continue feeling her breasts with both hands. He settled down and relaxed, sitting next to her cross-legged, rubbing her breasts slowly and lovingly as she stroked his penis up and down.

"Ms. Corey?" Nathan asked as he ran his fingertips over her nipples.

"Mm-hmm?"

"If you want me to give you a baby, but you can't get pregnant today... does that mean we're going to keep having sex all year?"

"It sure does, sweetheart! This can be a regular thing if you want it to be. I'm your girlfriend now, after all."

"I do want that, Ms. Corey."

"Then you're gonna get it," she told him, giving his cock a tug.

Nathan laid down next to her and rested his face on her chest. She held him in her arm, holding him against her, and he sucked her nipples, licking one, pulling on it with his lips, before moving his head forward and switching to the other, and back again. He pushed his erection against her thigh, humping her gently as he sucked, and she stroked his hair and relaxed, enjoying his lips and tongue on her nipples.

As he swirled his tongue around on her breast, holding her other firmly in his hand, his humping on her leg steadily sped up. His stiffness pushed against her skin, and his licking became more enthusiastic, as he stuck his tongue further out and left shiny trails of spit across her chest. She smiled to herself, feeling him become hornier and hornier.

"Do you play with Jennifer's boobs like this too?" Ms. Corey asked softly, staring at the ceiling as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mm-hmm," Nathan nodded into her breast.

"Are they much like mine?"

"They're puffier," Nathan answered, and they both laughed.

"I'm not surprised. She's only fourteen, after all."

When Nathan let go of her other breast to hold onto her leg to hump it instead, Ms. Corey knew he was ready to fuck again.

"All right, buddy. Get on top of me," she said, and he climbed between her legs, his penis nested against her warm labia. Her half-trimmed pubic hairs tickled his shaft as it rested against the soft skin of her crotch.

"Now we talked about how I can't get pregnant right now," Ms. Corey said, holding Nathan's waist as he laid on top of her. "But we can practice, right?"

"Right! I'll do it inside of you just like I did for Maddie."

"Oh that's perfect!" She gave him a big kiss on his lips, then rested her head back against her pillow. "Now have fun!"

Nathan grabbed the bottom of his shaft, held it steady, and pushed it inside Ms. Corey's wetness. She exhaled slowly, as if in relief, as he sunk into her, but when he planted his hands on either side of her head and began to thrust, her sigh was cut short and turned into a gasp.

Nathan's small ten-year-old stature felt more pronounced than ever to Ms. Corey as he fucked her: his feet rested alongside her calves, and his head barely reached her collarbones, but he laid across her, propped up on his hands, and pumped his penis into her anyway. Her breasts were at his eye line instead of her own face, but this hardly mattered to him; he stared at them, watched them heave and rise as Ms. Corey's breath quickened with every thrust he made. His seven-inch penis was rubbing on the most sensitive parts inside of her... it was as if the stiff, upward curve of his erection had been carefully measured to push into her spots and stretch her open in the deepest, most electric parts of her vagina, and as he hit those spots repeatedly, she came on his penis, flooding it with warmth, contracting on it and gushing her juices across his shaft. She cried out and grabbed him, squeezing him tight.

"Don't stop, Nathan!" she gasped, feeling his little body swinging his giant penis in and out of her, in and out, like an engine, sliding along her walls, pushing deep, past the point of familiarity... she had been with men bigger than young Nathan, of course, but none of them had ever touched her like this. She came again, and heard Nathan's breathing start to get faster.

She looked down at him, and saw his cute young face growing red, glazed with sweat, his brilliant sapphire eyes growing wide as he got closer and closer to his own climax. This ten-year-old boy had probably never even heard of the female orgasm, yet he had just caused it twice in an experienced thirty-five-year-old woman, and from penetration alone, no less...

"Ms. Corey!!!"

"Do it, sweetie! Let it all out!"

His thrusting stopped abruptly, slowed into long, powerful pumps, as he swung himself into her with every rope he shot. His body trembled on top of hers, and he could feel his own warm semen draining itself over and over into Ms. Corey's pussy, the fluid mixing in with her own.

"Ooooh..." He panted hard like he had been running, his young preteen muscles slightly more pronounced as his sweat glazed them. Ms. Corey watched him cum and stroked his face as he calmed down and let out the last of his seed inside of her. It may not have been planted that day... but with a libido like Nathan Monroe's, it was only a matter of time.


	4. Charlotte & Jennifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After she loses a very public argument with her romantic rival Maddie, cruel fifteen-year-old junior high overlord Jennifer Hardwicke takes her frustration out on the lonely, defenseless twelve-year-old waif, Charlotte Bell. But when Nathan learns that his trophy girlfriend is a bully, he decides to teach her a lesson, and in doing so, makes all of poor Charlotte's dreams come true!

The only time Charlotte Bell stayed after school was to return books to the library. She didn't belong to any clubs, and she certainly wasn't worth a damn in sports. Plus, she didn't like making her dad have to come pick her up. But today she had several books that were already overdue. The librarian Mrs. Hotchness would probably let her get away with it, though. She was usually pretty diligent with her returns, plus the school library was a home away from home and Mrs. Hotchness knew that. She let Charlotte use the library phone to call her dad to come pick her up. Then she'd go home, and straight to her room, where she'd spend the rest of the day by herself, reading or on the computer or making art that she would never show anyone.

But most of all, she would think about Nathan Monroe.

Twelve-year-old Charlotte was no stranger to love. She'd fallen hard for plenty of boys and girls in her classes, on TV or in moves, and even on the written page, characters whom she had never seen with her own eyes. But this was different. _So_ different.

First of all, she wasn't crushing on him alone. Usually, the other girls in her class couldn't care less about whoever was occupying Charlotte's mind at the time... the fact that she was prone to falling for anime characters didn't help that. But this year was different. This year, she was in love with the most popular boy in school, who every other girl also seemed to want. But far from making her feel like part of a group, she only ever felt more alone. She might have been sharing the object of her classmates' affection, but she was completely outcast as every other girl she knew seemed to wind up going out with Nathan at some point or another. She'd even heard rumors that he had gone out with a teacher.

Second of all was the intensity of her feelings. She had never felt the way she felt about Nathan Monroe with anyone else. Every day she would try just to get a look at him, just see him walk by her, so she could wait to go home and touch herself to the memory. It was one of the most exciting things in her day: rushing upstairs, locking her door, undressing, getting into bed, and closing her eyes, picturing Nathan as she had seen him that day, with his shaggy black hair and cute baseball cap, and those _incredible_ blue eyes...

She had thought of trying to save money for a camera, so she could try and sneak a photo of him. But that was unrealistic of her. It would take her years to afford a good camera, and by then, she would be in high school, and who knows where Nathan would be? Plus, what were the chances she could take a good picture of him and not get caught? She would fantasize about snapping some perfect candid shot of him as he passed by, smiling at someone other than her, like a paparazzi photo of some movie star, that she could get developed and masturbate to every day after school.

But then the idea of Jennifer spotting her in the act would intrude, and she would shudder in fear and promise herself never to spend a penny on a camera.

That was the third difference: Jennifer Hardwicke. The Sexpot Demon of Gainesville.

Everything Charlotte wanted but lacked, Jennifer proved to have in abundance. Where Charlotte's hair was faded, thin, always getting brittle and standing straight across her shoulders, no matter how long she let it grow (it was currently down almost to her waist, which was a look she didn't like, but at least it weighed the hair down), Jennifer's was sleek, shiny, perfectly trimmed and vibrant dark brown running down just past her shoulders. And where Charlotte's body was bony and knobby, with young buds like doorknobs, Jennifer, who was admittedly three years Charlotte's senior, had a full, proud rack and could prance around the school in crop tops and booty shorts with nary but a slap on the wrist for dress code violations that nobody really cared about. Plus, Jennifer didn't have any scars on her arms. Charlotte not only had those, but she also had an ugly burn on her right shoulder from a painful accident when she was six. Wearing long sleeves every day of the year wasn't easy in California, but she had no choice. It was no mystery why Jennifer Hardwicke was second only to Maddie Bergen in Nathan's famous love life.

Jennifer didn't take kindly to such a grotesque creature pining after her precious boyfriend. If she caught Charlotte gazing at him from down the hall, she'd grab her by her oversized sweater and make a public show of throwing her against a locker and reminding her loudly of how she was going to die alone. Everyone laughed; not because they thought it was funny, but because it was Jennifer who was doing it.

Unfortunately for Charlotte, she also had Ms. Corey's homeroom class with Nathan, which would have been wonderful had it not been for Jennifer always waiting outside the door when she left and shoving her off her feet and across the floor the moment she turned her back to go to her next class. Jennifer used to be a cheerleader, so she was strong. Strong enough to match her verbal insults physically by tossing Charlotte around or even throwing the occasional fist into her stomach. One thing was for sure: she was a far cry from Maddie.

And that, of all people, is who Charlotte found in the library that temperate January day, with everyone still recovering from their winter recess and classes not just yet returning to full swing: Madison Bergen, Nathan Monroe's legendary main girl, beloved by all, who was now visibly pregnant with Nathan's daughter. And she wasn't alone: Charlotte had stumbled across the weekly library meeting of Nathan's Girls! Maddie was settling down in a private little cluster with Anne Johnson and Olivia Akin, both of whose pregnant bellies were also beginning to show, and about a dozen other girls, most of whom Charlotte had at least one class with.

This was why her obsession with Nathan made her feel isolated even when it was something she had in common with so many other girls. She would never be allowed into Nathan's Girls, and she would never be given the lifelong honor of being the mother to one of his daughters.

But as she stood there, arms full of her newest batch of library books, in her ugly black sweater and knee-length black skirt, baggy eyes making her look like she had just been punched in the face (which she hadn't been recently), Maddie Bergen happened to turn around, see her watching them, and give her a welcoming smile and wave.

Charlotte's heart rate skyrocketed as if Nathan himself had waved at her, and her gaunt face grew alive with blushing. It felt like parts of her body which had never gotten blood before were now flooded with exciting oxygen. She took a timid step forward--she was still on the other side of the room--and Maddie gave her an inviting nod before turning back around to the club meeting.

Charlotte approached the group gingerly. She could trust Maddie, who was always nice to everyone... Anne was rather cold to her, but Olivia had actually talked to her briefly before about Harry Potter, warmly teasing her about how she looked like Professor Trelawney, whom both girls admired.

"Hey guys..." Charlotte greeted them weakly, and Maddie turned towards her and stood up, her baby bump stretching her shirt under her swelling eleven-year-old breasts.

"Hi, Charlotte!" she said brightly. "What are you up to? Getting some more books?"

"Yeah... well, most of them are, uh, for class...." Which was a lie.

"Do you, uh..." Anne hesitated before asking. "Do you know what we're doing?"

Charlotte nodded. "Sorry... I'm not a member."

"But you like Nathan, right?" Olivia asked.

Charlotte blushed again, and she squeezed her books as her hands started trembling. "Yeah, but... I couldn't be in the club. I don't think Nathan would want me in it."

Maddie smiled at her again, but it was a bit toothy and forced. She knew that Charlotte wasn't pretty enough for Nathan's Girls, but she would never in a hundred years say such a cruel thing.

"Well..." Maddie thought for a moment. "You can still just sit and talk about him with us, if you want."

Charlotte blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah! Y'know..." She looked around at the others, as if making sure none of them were too vehemently opposed to the idea. "Maybe for this meeting, since you're here. Are you busy?"

"No!" Charlotte assured them, her heart maintaining its nervous high speed. "Do I just... I can sit on the floor, it's fine."

"Well there are a bunch of chairs over by the computer lab, you can pull--"

She froze, her face falling dreadfully in the middle of her thought, and all of the other girls flinched back from some unseen terror over Charlotte's shoulder. Her hammering heart stopped in its tracks and her blood ran cold, as she turned around to see Jennifer Hardwicke standing right there in front of them all.

"Why the fuck are you all talking to a retard?" she demanded. Her voice was calm and low, but her face was tensed with anger and her arms, crossed in front of her, were bristling and tense. She was wearing a sky blue tube top with her smooth, pale chest and shoulders, as well as her flat, tight stomach, all on proud display above and below her rapidly developed fifteen-year-old breasts, which pushed tightly into the soft fabric with no bra in between. She was showing off her thick thighs with a pair of thin workout short shorts. Charlotte couldn't help but glance at Jennifer's puffy pokies, even with her fear. She felt disgusted at the twinge of excitement that sparkled between her legs at the sight.

"Don't say that," Maddie rebutted confidently, her head held high. "This club is about letting people in, not pushing them out."

Jennifer barked with laughter, elbowing Charlotte aside as if she wasn't even the object of the argument.

"This club is about making sure Nathan gets enough pussy. You think he wants to fuck this aborted little goblin? She looks like a fucking antique rocking chair."

"Charlotte is a nice person who has never--"

"Well then she is free to join the Harmless Virgin Rejects club if this school ever makes one."

Charlotte was awestruck. Jennifer's words were pulling tears out of her eyes... but seeing _THE_ _Maddie Bergen_ defend her so fearlessly was enough of a fantasy come to life even if Nathan wasn't involved. And she wasn't the only one staring at the scene in shock. Every other girl in the club was watching the two like their parents watching a breaking news story on TV.

"Well I have some news for you, Jennifer," Maddie rebuffed. "Who joins this club is not up to you."

"Oh bull shit, it's not up to you, either!"

"No, it's not. The club founders are Olivia and Anne."

"Whoa, hey--" Anne protested, waving her hands frantically, but Olivia stepped up to the plate.

"I have no problem letting Charlotte into the club," she said calmly, if a bit strained with repressed tension.

"Oh that's fucking great, maybe next week I'll bring my neighbor's male dog in too!" Jennifer snapped.

"I doubt your neighbor's male dog is in love with Nathan." Maddie said.

"Nathan would have a better time fucking a dog than this nasty cunt!" Jennifer jabber her finger at Charlotte, who flinched back, her eyes swollen red at this point.

"Well if you're not going to let Charlotte in, then I'm out!" Maddie yelled, and everyone's jaw dropped. Her words echoed around the library for an eternity as Jennifer stared at her, stupefied.

"Are you fucking serious?!" she gasped. "You'd rather leave the club than keep out ugly bitches like Charlotte Bell?"

"Charlotte is _not_ ugly, and YES."

"Well then good riddance. Like you said, it's not like you're the founder or anything. As long as the club has me, we're good to go."

Maddie stepped up into Jennifer's face, and everyone leaned back, dreading to see the pregnant little girl get punched.

"Don't forget that I'm Nathan's main," she hissed, before walking away and leaving everyone in the library stunned.

"Hey!" Jennifer shouted after her. "Hey, come back here!" She stormed off, after her quarry, and the other girls glanced at each other and jumped to their feet, rushing to follow them out the library into the cafeteria, where a wide variety of other clubs, along with the girl's volleyball and basketball teams, were all separately gathering before their respective meetings.

But Charlotte didn't dare follow. She was as terrified and elated as it was possible to be. And while Jennifer might have had the full, soft facial features of a cherub, it was Maddie who was now Charlotte's personal guardian angel in her eyes. She stayed rooted to the spot in the library, until she backed away into one of the narrower aisles. The echoing acoustics of the cafeteria easily reached her ears as the commotion outside grew and grew.

"Nathan doesn't fucking love you!" Jennifer roared, and every bustling voice in the cafeteria was silenced as everyone's undivided attention suddenly fell on the two dueling queens in the middle of the room. As Olivia would have said, it was the Good Witch versus the Wicked Witch, and everyone was interested in seeing it go down. The only person missing, it seemed, was Nathan Monroe himself.

"You don't get to decide who Nathan loves or hates!" Maddie declared.

"Well you don't get to decide who his main girl is! It's _me_! Unlike you, I'm old enough for a driving permit, I have actual tits, I'm hotter than you, I wasn't a pathetic little virgin when I met him, and I have hot high school girlfriends I can introduce him to! You don't have shit!"

"I have his baby."

The entire crowd flinched at that, and it was like the wind had been let in as a muted exclamation spread through the crowd. Jennifer's eyes bugged: Maddie had hit her directly in her biggest weak spot. But then Maddie hit her again, even harder.

"I have his _first_ baby. So even if you finally get pregnant from him, you'll still never have that."

Jennifer was breathing heavily, ragged, like she couldn't quite get enough air.

"You're a worthless cunt," she spat, uselessly, but Maddie was unaffected by her empty insults. "You're a fake dumb dyke."

She looked around her at all the eyes glued on her and her rival, then looked back at Maddie.

"You and that ugly wrist-cutting bitch are gonna pay for this," she snarled, turning around and stomping out of the room.

Charlotte heard the applause clearly from her hiding spot in the library, but she didn't budge for another half an hour. As she heard the voices in the cafeteria fade away, she began to wonder how she could possibly ask her dad to come pick her up this late. Would she have to walk home? What if Jennifer caught her halfway between school and her house? If she caught her in the middle of the street like that, Charlotte might actually get killed. And ironically, it might have been thanks to Maddie. Jennifer was plenty angry before, but now? Jennifer had mentioned a driver's permit. What if she hit Charlotte with her car?

These were the thoughts invading her head as she cautiously peeked out of the library and walked through the silent cafeteria towards the hallway leading to the exit. Mrs. Hotchness was long gone. All of the faculty were. She could only hope that Jennifer was gone too.

Like an anvil dropping from a clear blue sky, Charlotte felt her hair seized and yanked violently back. She cried out, her voice vibrating unheard in the empty cafeteria, as she fell back painfully and crashed into the table behind her. She looked around frantically and saw, like a nightmare apparition, Jennifer Hardwicke. She had waited for her, and now they were alone.

"You think you can just do that shit to me?" Jennifer yelled, slamming the palms of her hands into Charlotte's bumpy chest and sending her tumbling over the seats behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't do it!" Charlotte cried. "I didn't tell Maddie to say any of that! I don't agree with her, please!"

Jennifer grabbed Charlotte's hair again and lifted her almost entirely by it. Charlotte screamed in pain, her scalp burning as she scrambled to her feet.

"I don't give a shit," Jennifer said. "You don't deserve to walk around without any bruises."

She threw her again, and Charlotte crawled back, trying to squeeze herself under the table between the chairs. Tears ran freely down her face as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Jennifer stood before her, towering over her as Charlotte cowered on the floor, her nose stuffed and her eyes red as she sobbed.

"You disgusting pig," Jennifer scoffed. She grabbed the top hem of her tube top and pulled it down, flashing her spectacular teenage breasts at Charlotte, who stared at them with wide eyes. They were broad and round, with pale green veins visible under milky white skin, light pink nipples poking out from her wide areolas. Charlotte's lips pressed together, repressing her cries. Jennifer's breasts were perfect, like the rest of her.

"See these?" Jennifer taunted. "You're never going to have them. You're never going to look like me. You're always going to be an ugly little bitch with a body like a boy. And you know what Nathan _hates_? He hates boys!"

Charlotte sobbed uncontrollably as Jennifer stuffed her breasts back into her top and reached down to grab Charlotte again.

She froze. Like Maddie had earlier, Jennifer had suddenly become transfixed on an arrival that Charlotte couldn't see. Jennifer stepped away from her, backing up slowly, her face draining itself of all anger and aggression, until she looked like a little girl.

Charlotte turned awkwardly and peered between the chair legs to see Nathan Monroe approaching.

"Heard you got into an argument," he said to Jennifer calmly. He didn't look at Charlotte.

Jennifer stammered. "Maddie was being a total bitch," she insisted. "She was trying to ruin your club, then she made fun of me for not having a baby in front of like, a hundred people--"

"I know what happened. Everyone saw it. They told me."

Jennifer gulped. "But they all probably--"

Nathan ignored her, and looked down at Charlotte balled up under the cafeteria table. He knelt down in front of her. Even though he was not yet eleven, and Charlotte was twelve, Nathan looked like a man to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

She looked away, almost as terrified of him as she was of Jennifer. There she was, crying, snot probably leaking out of her nose, face red and swollen... and _now_ of all times Nathan was looking right at her.

"She's the one trying to ruin your club!" Jennifer insisted. "She thought she could just join it! We don't know her! She's nobody, like... what, was I supposed to just let her in?"

Nathan continued to ignore Jennifer, and he held his hand out for Charlotte. "Come on. The floor's nasty."

Charlotte reached out and took his hand. When they touched, every nerve ending on her skin came alive. Her eyes cleared and her lip stopped trembling. Nathan helped her onto her feet and she stood in front of him.

"You're in my homeroom with Ms. Corey!" Nathan said. "You're Charlotte!"

Charlotte gasped. She was utterly speechless. Jennifer seemed much the same way.

"Your nose is running," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her away. "There are some tissues in the library, I'll take you there."

They were almost half way out of the room together by the time Jennifer snapped out of it and stormed after them.

"Nathan, you don't understand!" she implored, but neither Nathan nor Charlotte was listening. Charlotte was clinging to Nathan, both of her arms wrapped tight around his waist as he pulled open the heavy double doors to the library which, as usual, Mrs. Hotchness had forgotten to lock.

It was awkward to walk with her head on Nathan's shoulder, but she didn't care. It's not as if she was a stranger to awkwardness, and she wanted to drink up this moment as much as she possibly could.

Nathan took her into one of the reading nooks in the far end of the library, where the navy-blue armchairs, plush but with top of a tangibly hard frame that could dig into you if you sat on them wrong, were assembled around a low square table, with a box of Kleenex perched on one corner. Nathan sat Charlotte down and handed her the tissues, and she quickly went about cleaning herself up. If she couldn't be pretty, she could at least be presentable. The lights and computers were all off, but afternoon sunlight still filled the room through the windows: there were still a few hours until sundown.

Nathan sat at the edge of the table in front of Charlotte as she dropped her used tissues into the trash can behind the chair. But then Jennifer emerged towards them.

"Nathan, please..." she said, approaching the quartet of armchairs. "Just listen to what I'm saying!"

"I heard what you're saying!" Nathan responded, sounding more than a little annoyed.

"She wanted to join your club!" Jennifer repeated. "You can't have an ugly girl in your club!"

"I think she's kinda cute," Nathan said, reaching out and pushing Charlotte's hair back to see her face.

"Really?!" Charlotte beamed.

"Yeah!" Nathan looked back at Jennifer. "You said Charlotte wanted to join Olivia and Anne's club?"

Jennifer, now grimfaced and silent, nodded almost reluctantly. Nathan looked back at Charlotte.

"Why did you want to join, Charlotte?" Nathan asked her gently. It would have been impossible to guess that Nathan was the younger of the two.

Charlotte blushed, her thin pale face again looking flushed with life, and she giggled nervously and looked down at her scabby knees, pulling her long black skirt over them with embarrassment. Jennifer just watched them, unsure of what to do.

"It's okay Charlotte, you can tell me."

"Because, uh..." She started mumbling.

Nathan put his hand on her cheek and tilted her face towards him. "What?"

"It's because, uh, I... I guess I just kinda... I l-like you..."

"You like me?" Nathan grinned, and rubbed Charlotte's face with his thumb. "What do you mean?"

"Like... I guess I kinda _love_ you."

"There it is. And what was _she_ doing to you?" He looked over his shoulder at Jennifer. Both of them stared at her harshly.

"Charlotte..." Jennifer mumbled, powerless. "Charlotte, please, I'm sorry. It was just a misunderstanding, don't tell him--"

"She hurt me," Charlotte said boldly. "She hits me and pushes me and drops my books in the toilet, tells me to kill myself, calls me ugly and that I'll die alone. She's been doing it all year, since we met."

Nathan grabbed Charlotte's hand, and she gasped again, gripping it back tightly. He got up and sat next to Charlotte, who stuttered as she scooted over on the armchair and they squeezed in together. She tilted herself a bit so one leg was on the cushion and one rested on his thigh.

Nathan slipped his arm around her waist. "You know Jennifer is my girlfriend, right?" he said, rubbing her back.

Charlotte nodded, very confused. He didn't seem angry at all. He was touching her like she had never been touched before. So what kind of question was that?

"You know she doesn't like seeing me with girls she doesn't like, right?"

"Are you going to just talk about me like I'm not here?!" Jennifer demanded, but Charlotte nodded again.

"Well, if she doesn't like you, if she's a bully and hurts you and calls you names... well, she probably would be very upset to see me with a girl she doesn't like, right?"

Charlotte blinked, too confused to even nod or say yes. Nathan grinned and turned to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, how would you feel if I kissed Charlotte on the lips right now?"

Charlotte squeaked in surprise and Jennifer wasn't far behind her.

"What?!" she gasped. "Kiss _her_? But why? Nathan, no, you can't do that, it--"

Nathan turned back to Charlotte and pressed his lips right onto hers. Jennifer scoffed in disbelief, but Charlotte immediately threw her arms around Nathan's neck and held their mouths together. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her legs would have been trembling had she not been clenching her thighs so tightly in excitement.

Nathan pulled away and looked at her. "Was that your first kiss?"

Charlotte nodded, gazing at Nathan worshipfully.

"Okay, fine," Jennifer said, looking at Charlotte as she held Nathan tightly on the armchair. "So you kissed him. Big deal, so has every girl in the school, pretty much."

"You want another kiss?" Nathan asked Charlotte, who smiled bashfully.

"Yes, please," she answered sweetly. Her plain white panties were already ruined by her juices, soaked under her long skirt.

Nathan looked at Jennifer. "You're going to sit down and watch Charlotte make out with me."

"But I don't--"

"Watch me and Charlotte kiss or I'll break up with you."

"WHAT?!" Jennifer cried out. "You can't, I--"

She stopped, pouted, and sat down on the chair next to theirs.

"Okay fine. Keep kissing her. I'm looking."

Nathan and Charlotte kissed again. He sat back, his legs draped over the chair's arms, and pulled Charlotte on top of him. She held him tightly, almost desperately, eagerly tasting his mouth between her open lips. Jennifer sat next to them, hunched over and frowning, watching them make out. It just wasn't fair, she thought. Nathan getting angry at _her_ and then kissing a girl like _that_.... It was true, though, she wasn't as ugly as Jennifer had made her out to be. Just a bit unkempt. Seeing her blush the way she was made her face look quite a bit brighter and nicer. It was her clothes. Her _clothes_ were ugly. But the way she latched on to Nathan, sticking her tongue out for him the way she was... it was obvious that the girl had absolutely zero idea what she was doing, but still, it made her look rather cute.

Jennifer had become wet. She scowled to herself. She hoped Nathan would finish up soon so she could either suck his dick as an apology or go hook up with one of her high school girlfriends to clear her mind of Charlotte Bell actually being kind of pretty.

But Nathan didn't stop. Instead, he got hard, and his tent poked through Charlotte's loose dress into the empty space between her legs. If her skirt had been shorter, his bulge probably would have pressed right onto her leg. Instead, she had gotten the love of her life aroused and didn't even notice!

"Jennifer, can you go lock the door?" Nathan asked as he lifted up Charlotte's cumbersome dress.

"Ooh!" Charlotte squeaked, feeling Nathan's hand on her bottom as Jennifer grumpily stomped over to the double library doors and locked them as they should have been when Mrs. Hotchness left.

"Nathan..." Charlotte moaned, plastering kisses all over his cheek and neck as Jennifer returned to their table.

"Okay, I watched you two make out," Jennifer said. "Now let me do something to you!"

"No," Nathan said simply, holding Charlotte's butt with both hands.

"Please!" Jennifer begged. "I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever gotten, I swear! I'll make it all up to you!"

Nathan looked up at Jennifer. Charlotte's face was still buried into his shoulder.

"You want to give me a blowjob?"

"Yes!"

"A blowjob sounds like a good idea, Charlotte."

"Huh?" Charlotte grunted, lifting her head. "A... a blowjob?"

"No..." Jennifer groaned. "No, Nathan--"

Nathan took Charlotte's hand and placed it on his erection. She squealed with delight, grabbing it through his shorts.

"You want to suck it?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes, PLEASE, Nathan, I've wanted to suck it for so long, more than anything!"

Nathan unzipped his shorts, reached in, and pulled his hard penis out. Charlotte slid off his lap, onto her knees between his legs, her long skirt protecting her skin from the rough carpet.

Charlotte's eyes scanned his length up and down in awe. She had seen penises on the internet, but this one looked more like the ones she had seen in the hentai comics she had secretly read balled up in the corner of the Jake Leigh Street bookstore: stiffer, smoother, prettier than any video she had watched in her room. Exactly the kind of penis she had always imagined Nathan Monroe to have.

She leaned forward and stuffed it into her mouth with glee. Jennifer rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Jennifer, stand right here," Nathan said, pointing next to the armchair as Charlotte slid his penis in and out of her mouth. Jennifer grimaced, and joined Nathan, looking down over his shoulder at Charlotte slobbering joyfully over his length.

"She's not even doing it right," Jennifer insisted.

"It feels really good, Charlotte," Nathan assured her, stroking her frizzy long hair. Charlotte slipped his penis out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"It does?"

"Yeah. You wanna keep doing it?"

"Yeah!"

Charlotte stuck his cock back into her mouth and sucked with vigor. She glanced up at Jennifer as she sucked, saw her gazing down at her. But Jennifer was absolutely powerless right now. It was Charlotte who had the spotlight; Charlotte who was gobbling the dick of the most popular boy in school.

And Jennifer knew it, as her scowl started to drop and her expression slowly became more longing, watching Charlotte suck and lick and slurp and kiss Nathan's hard cock to her heart's content.

And Charlotte kept looking up at her. Jennifer noticed how her eyes would stray down to her breasts; she had seen hundreds of eyes drop from her face to her chest since she was a preteen, and by now it was unmistakable that Charlotte was checking out her nipples pushing through her top. She had seen them once: she wanted to see them some more. It only made Jennifer vaguely curious about what Charlotte's own breasts, tiny and awkwardly mounted on her flat, bony body, might actually look like.

Just like that, Jennifer Hardwicke wanted to see Charlotte Bell naked. The intrusive thought infuriated her.

"Are you guys done?!" she burst out.

Charlotte rubbed Nathan's penis on her face. "I wish I could suck your dick forever," she said dreamily.

"Well it's gonna be forever and a day by the time you make him cum," Jennifer remarked.

"I know what'll make me cum," Nathan said, slipping his shorts all the way off. "Get back on my lap, Charlotte."

Charlotte hopped up eagerly, and Nathan kicked his shoes off and pulled her by the hips onto the armchair with him. He reached up under her skirt and puller her panties down, holding them out to Jennifer without taking his eyes off Charlotte. Jennifer groaned and took Charlotte's panties. Nathan and Charlotte's attentions were fully on each other: Jennifer gave Charlotte's panties a quick, curious sniff. She was surprised by the strength of her smell.

Nathan held Charlotte into him as he lowered her onto his cock and took her virginity. His penis slid into her gushing hole easily. She was ready for him; she had been ready for him since the first day of school. She gripped his shoulders and pressed their foreheads together, and her skirt pooled across his thighs and over his forearms as he held her hips and bounced her up and down his length.

"You're not even going to take your clothes off?" Jennifer said. She tried to sound critical, but she couldn't keep the plea out of her voice. Her curiosity was growing. She had seen Nathan's body plenty of times; she wanted to see Charlotte's now.

Charlotte pulled herself off of him to unclasp her dress and toss it aside, but she kept her baggy shirt on.

"You don't want to get naked?" Nathan said.

"Can I... keep my shirt on?" she asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Sure." He wrapped her arms back around her and she slid back down on his cock and kept riding him. She squeezed her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes tight, a look of profound bliss on her face. All Jennifer could do was stand next to the chair and watch, her face slowly growing red, her crotch aching. She saw Nathan whisper something into Charlotte's ear; Charlotte nodded, and Nathan slid his hand up her back, into her shirt, without taking it off. She bit her lip, clearly enjoying his touch. The smell of sex radiated from them: the armchair was ruined, for sure.

Jennifer watched them continue, her hips shifting, thick thighs rubbing together. Charlotte went up and down on Nathan's cock, and Jennifer immediately recognized when Nathan got close. He gripped Charlotte's waist tighter, his breathing got heavy and fast, and he began to thrust himself up inside of her. The couple cried out together as Nathan ejaculated up into her.

Charlotte buried her face into Nathan's shoulder, not lifting herself off of his penis: it looked like she might have been crying. Nathan sat there and rubbed her back, a bit dazed himself.

"Did he cum in you?!" Jennifer whispered to Charlotte, who nodded, lifting her face from Nathan's shoulder to look up at her. Indeed, she had been crying. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red and glazed.

"What do you want to do next?" Nathan asked her, but all she did was continue to look at Jennifer, who looked right back. Jennifer set her jaw and made the decision that changed both girls' lives.

"Okay Nathan, get up," she ordered, back to her old bossy self. But unlike before, there wasn't any anger in her voice.

Nathan got out from under Charlotte, his penis stiff and rigid as he stood up. Charlotte sat on her knees on the armchair, unsure of what to do. But then Jennifer took the lead.

"On your butt, come on, sit down." She took Charlotte's skinny thighs in her hands and pulled her to the edge of the chair, and Charlotte's skinny torso fit almost entirely on the cushion as Jennifer pulled her legs open and knelt between them. Nathan's semen was visible between Charlotte's lips. Now it was his turn to watch with wide, adoring eyes as Jennifer leaned down and began eating Charlotte's pussy, cleaning his seed out of her with her long, teenage tongue.

Charlotte squealed, in equal parts surprise and pleasure, gripping the arms of the chair with white knuckles and twisting her pale, bony legs around Jennifer's bare shoulders. Nathan pulled his shirt off and began to masturbate as he watched them, standing close enough that his foot nudged against Jennifer's knee on the floor, stroking his penis right above Charlotte's beaming, radiant face.

Jennifer's shiny long hair kept dangling in her face as she licked Charlotte's cunt, but the younger girl didn't have the presence of mind to hold it out of her way, or to even let go her iron grip on the chair's arms. So Jennifer, moving with a developing practice, tied up her own hair with the elastic band around her wrist, bundling her shimmering locks behind her head even as she kept up a steady rhythm with her tongue on Charlotte's clit.

Soon Nathan reached down and pulled the low table away, getting on his knees behind Jennifer and pulling her shorts down as she licked. Jennifer looked over her shoulder, winked at him, and returned her attention to Charlotte as Nathan bunched her underwear down around her knees resting on the floor, and sunk his penis inside of her doggy-style. His small ten-year-old hands spread wide to find purchase on Jennifer's wide fifteen-year-old ass, but he was far from unfamiliar with Jennifer's body. He held her right above her hip bones, and began to thrust into her... not too fast, enjoying every time he pushed in. Jennifer groaned into Charlotte's muff, squeezing the other girl's skinny thighs and leaving cute red handprints on her pasty skin. As Nathan pumped into Jennifer, Jennifer ran her hands up into Charlotte's shirt, like Nathan, exploring her body without exposing it. Her hands landed on Charlotte's small, pointy buds.

"Can I see them?" she asked her, almost timidly now, as if embarrassed. She rested her face on Charlotte's inner thigh, breathing as deep and steady as Nathan's penis sliding in and out of her.

But Charlotte hesitated. She was still afraid of anyone seeing her topless. Did she want it? Absolutely. Would _they_ want it? She wasn't so sure. But she was getting there.

"Don't do it if you don't wanna!" Nathan told her, groaning as he glided his entire shaft yet again up Jennifer's vagina. His skin patted against hers every time he slid all the way in. Jennifer kept fondling Charlotte's little breasts under her shirt, and Charlotte held her hands through the fabric, her eyes mostly closed, lost in pleasure.

Jennifer eventually lifted her face from between Charlotte's legs. "Do you want to see mine again?" she asked her.

Charlotte's eyes burst open. "Yes!"

"Again?" Nathan asked, but Jennifer had already straightened up, and Nathan pulled out of her as she shimmied her tube top down and left it around her stomach, exposing her breasts. Charlotte stared at them, awestruck like before, but with none of the fear and confusion from last time.

Jennifer looked over her shoulder at Nathan, who was still on his knees behind her, his erect penis pushing against her butt.

"Sit on the table, babe," she said. "I can ride you while Charlotte watches and you can cum."

Nathan nodded, pulling the table back close to the armchair, and sat on its edge. His balls hung free below his thighs and his penis stood up high and gleaming with juices, as Jennifer kicked her shorts and panties off and sat back down on it, reverse cowgirl, right in front of Charlotte, who was red as an apple. All Jennifer still had on was her blue tube top wrapped uselessly around her firm belly. Nathan leaned back across the table, supporting himself on his arms, and Jennifer began to bounce on him, her tireless cheerleader's thighs pushing her up and down his length directly in front of Charlotte's spread legs, her inner thighs visibly wet.

Charlotte began to masturbate to the show, as much to Jennifer's bouncing breasts as to Nathan's penis disappearing and reappearing between Jennifer's labia. She came almost immediately, but didn't slow down, her fingers slapping noisily into her soaking lips. Nathan laid back onto the table, the cool wood shocking his warm bare back, and he relaxed as Jennifer did the work, riding his hard cock with her ass squashing itself on his lower stomach every time she slid down on him. The tingling started: it wouldn't be long now.

"Do you like those tits, Charlotte?" Jennifer asked her, panting her way around the words as she lifted herself up and down on Nathan's lap.

"Yes!" she cried, her face stretched with pleasure and desperate for more.

"Are you a dyke, Charlotte?"

"YESSSS," she squealed, her eyes closed tight as she came again, then burst open as juices leaked from her vagina onto the cushion.

Nathan put his hands on Jennifer's hips, and she knew what that meant. She leaned forward, letting her breasts swing free in front of Charlotte, clamped her hands on her knees, and began twerking on Nathan's penis, with hard, fast movements, up and down, until his breath caught, was held, and then released as a loud gasp as he came inside of her.

"Oooh..." Charlotte whimpered, watching with amazement as Nathan finished into Jennifer's pussy right before her eyes.

As Nathan shot the last of his seed, he squeaked cutely in a way that Charlotte thought was adorable, but reminded Jennifer of how truly young he was. It didn't deter her, though: his seven-inch penis was still stretching her open, and his lean, lithe little body, shockingly handsome young face, and wavy black hair (and of course, those eyes) still aroused her as she stood up off of him and looked down to see him catching his breath, spread-eagle on the table.

Charlotte stood up too, and she also looked down at her seat. It was soaked.

"Oh god, that armchair is destroyed!" she cried, standing there in her oversized shirt, her bare legs spindling down from inside of them, butt and crotch hidden underneath.

"Who gives a shit about the armchair?" Jennifer laughed, and Nathan stood with them, his penis still fully erect.

"They're gonna smell it for the rest of the year," he pointed out. "I'm for sneaking it out of the building and burning it."

"Oh damn, that sounds fun," Jennifer admitted, while Charlotte squawked in terror.

"This is all my fault," she moaned, holding her hands into her face, all but her fingers packed into her sleeves.

"Who cares?" Nathan said, stepping towards her and hugging her tightly, his erection pushing into her through her shirt. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him back, and they began grinding, Nathan's penis slipping down between her legs and rubbing against her inner thighs, pushing up into her groin.

"You wanna do it again?" he asked her softly.

"Yes!"

"Lie on the table like I did!" he exclaimed, stepping back as Charlotte splayed herself onto her back, her bony butt hanging off the edge. She opened her legs for him and he immediately positioned himself between them, leaning on his hands plastered on either side of her head. He pushed himself right back into her and began thrusting deeper and harder than ever. Jennifer also leaned over Charlotte, dangling her breasts into her face. Charlotte lifted her head, opened her mouth, and began sucking on Jennifer's nipples as Nathan pumped his cock into her, rocketing himself between his legs, his body glowing with sweat. Their bodies smacked together rhythmically.

Nathan slid his hand across Charlotte's flat chest as he moved between her legs, feeling her buds through her shirt. She looked down and watched his hand explore her, letting Jennifer's breast out of her mouth to do so, which rested softly against the side of her face. She bit her lip, then squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched up her face as she came on his penis.

"Wait!" she cried. Nathan froze, and Charlotte hoisted herself up into a sitting position on the table, pulled off her shirt, and laid back down. Her ribs and hip bones jutted out through her skin, but Nathan and Jennifer both first noticed the large old scar across her right shoulder. The scars across her forearms were pale, mostly invisible, except for the more recent ones.

Jennifer moved around the table, dangling her breasts back over Charlotte's face as she leaned over her body, lowering her face into the other girl's conical buds. They sucked each other's nipples in a 69 as Nathan gripped her skinny thighs and kept on thrusting into her. He began to grunt as he slid in and out of her, nearing his next orgasm.

Charlotte lifted her arms and wrapped them around Jennifer's shoulders, feeling her bare shoulders in her hands and sucking eagerly on her breasts, and Jennifer held Charlotte's skinny waist in her hands and swirled her tongue around the other girl's bony chest.

"Oh... oh...!" Nathan moaned, fucking Charlotte with all he had left. Their skin rubbed together and Nathan's balls swung underneath her butt, and he watched the two girls pleasure each other before him.

"Charlotte...?" Nathan gasped urgently, and Charlotte let go of Jennifer's nipple again.

"Nathan! I wanna have a baby!"

Nathan cried out and shot his seed into Charlotte's vagina a second time, panting heavily as he drained himself into her, still balls-deep as his penis throbbed and emptied itself.

He pulled out, and Charlotte immediately twisted herself around on the table to meet Jennifer, still holding her shoulders. The two girls kissed each other on the lips passionately, their tongues sliding and probing together between their lips.

"Whew!" Nathan pushed his hair off of his forehead, wet with sweat, and he grabbed his clothes and got dressed as the two girls turned their focus on each other and their newfound love.

"Are you good?" Nathan whispered to Charlotte as he started his way out of the library.

She nodded, her eyes once again swelling with tears. "Thank you."

Nathan kissed the top of her head and left the two girls alone in the library, arms wrapped around each other's naked bodies.

"I've always wanted to have sex with you," Charlotte admitted, her face resting against Jennifer's shoulder.

"I always thought you were kinda cute," Jennifer admitted right back.

But then she pulled away and looked Charlotte in the face. "You wanna burn that fucking armchair?"

"With you?"

"Hell yeah with me."

"Okay!"

"Well there's a lot of steps, first we have to find a spot and make sure we have kerosene," Jennifer explained as she and Charlotte got dressed and walked out of the library together, hand-in-hand... girlfriends.


	5. Ms. Foy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's in for it now! The strict but breathtaking 33-year-old Samantha Foy has caught eleven-year-old Nathan in the act of defiling her precious daughter, Ellie! In her rage, she contacts her good friend Ms. Corey, Ellie's teacher, demanding consequences against Nathan. But little does she know that Ms. Corey is one of Nathan's loyal girls who will do anything to help her little man...

It was 10am on a springtime Monday morning when Ellie Foy brought her boyfriend Nathan Monroe to her house for the first time. Both eleven-year-olds should have been at school, but this was one of the few chances Ellie had: her mother wasn't home and wouldn't be for a few hours yet. Samantha Foy knew all about her daughter's boyfriend... more importantly, she knew her daughter wasn't his only one. And she didn't like him, or even the idea of him, one bit. Her beautiful sixth grade angel Ellie, with her twirling, tumbling elbow-length locks of brown hair, matching her large, serious eyes... her cute, soft young face contrasting strikingly with her sharp, sophisticated jawline... her luscious, pink preteen lips, wide and thin to show off all of her perfect teeth when she smiled, even though she usually did so with only her eyes....

 _Her?!_ Deflowered already, at age eleven?! By some jock little player with a backwards baseball cap and a skateboard? By the boy whom Ellie's own best friend, Madison Bergen, also called _her_ boyfriend?

No, sir. Absolutely not.

Samantha was thirty-three years old, and she had seen men come and go--including Ellie's own father, long out of the picture. She was also the genetic donor of Ellie's beauty. She had the same shimmering dark hair--although hers didn't swirl quite as much, instead tending to flow back and forth in waves, down a bit past her shoulders, and its tips were still touched with a dark blonde she had dyed years ago. She had the same strong jaw, the same dark eyes. Her skin was slightly more bronze, her mouth a bit smaller... and only time would tell how Ellie's eventual breasts would compare to her mother's taut, perky C-cups. Yes, Samantha Foy knew how men saw her. She knew quite a bit about how they thought and acted.

And this Monroe boy _reeked_ of heartbreaker trash.

So Ellie was exhilarated to see her driveway empty when she led Nathan up the sidewalk towards her front door, which she unlocked with the key kept over the door frame. Her pretty face was, as usual, reserved and inward; it was her eyes that were bursting with joy as only Nathan made them do.

"Here we are!" she hissed, whispering even though there was obviously no reason to do so. She and Nathan kicked off their shoes. She locked the door and then immediately grabbed his crotch through his thin shorts.

"Your mom is gonna kill me," Nathan laughed, and Ellie took his hand and led him down the hall, towards the staircase on the other side of the living room.

"You can't back out now," she taunted him. "Think of how Ms. Corey would feel!"

It was Ms. Corey, after all, whose class they were skipping. And it was Ms. Corey who had given them permission to skip together, who had given them both a hearty good-luck kiss on the lips before sending them off to have fun when they should have been heading to world history and pre-algebra.

"Oh, I'm not backing out!" Nathan assured her, hugging her from behind, pressing his growing erection onto her cute little bottom, which she grinded back onto him. Ellie was wearing a flowery white top and black leggings; Nathan, who was already starting to grow out of his typically bland t-shirts, was wearing a sharp-looking polo he had stolen under Jennifer Hardwicke's tutelage. Retaining his trademark baseball cap and his thin, loose shorts, the dash of formality somehow made him look even more mischievous.

He held onto her hips and dry humped her, right there in her living room next to the couch. She leaned over a bit for him, and smiled; it was a calm smile, but warm and genuine.

"Come on, let's go to my room," she urged him, but he shook his head, turning her around to face him and kissing her mouth as he unbuckled his belt.

"Nathan!" she giggled, returning the kiss, her pale face turning red. Nathan slipped out his full erection and nudged her onto the couch. She laughed again, sitting down for him and immediately grabbing his shaft, pulling his foreskin back and bringing him into her mouth. Like Maddie, she had practiced well on Nathan's penis, rotating her wrist and moving her hand all in tandem with her roving lips suckered tight around his girth, servicing his penis with a skill and devotion exceeded only by Jennifer Hardwicke and Jessica Corey. Nathan moaned, and Ellie looked up at him with her big dark eyes, slurping loudly as she sucked, leaving a film of spit visible on his cock whenever she pulled her mouth back.

"Let me cum inside of you," he said quickly, and Ellie nodded, hastily standing up, wrenching her leggings and underwear down around her knees, and bending over the couch for him dutifully. He stuffed his cock into her slick preteen hole and began pumping it in and out right away, his load rising fast as the front door opened, and Samantha Foy walked in the moment Nathan cried out with his orgasm, and entered the living room just in time to see him cum inside her daughter.

 _"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"_ she screeched, her face redder from anger than Ellie's ever could be from lust, and Nathan's moans were cut short like a cable had been pulled. He yanked himself out of Ellie, his semen flying out of her in ribbons and splattering across the floor in messy splotches.

"Mommy!" Ellie yelled, her shock drowned in horror, as Nathan grabbed his shorts and held them in front of his throbbing erection, still dripping sperm like a leaky faucet. But Ms. Foy couldn't care less about Nathan's penis: in her rage she didn't even notice it.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" she roared, grabbing Ellie and jerking her aside, stepping behind her. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"I'm sorry, I was just--"

Talking back was a mistake. Ms. Foy slapped him cleanly across the face. He stumbled back, grabbed his shirt, and clumsily pulled his clothes on during his panicked exodus, almost forgetting his shoes.

"Why aren't you at school?!" Ms. Foy demanded of her daughter, who stared at the floor in shame as she pulled her pants back up. "You're supposed to be in Jessica's class right now, aren't you? You had to embarrass her as well as me, huh?"

She looked down at her cowering daughter. Ellie didn't cry much, but she probably wouldn't be speaking to her mother anytime soon either.

"You are never going to _think_ about that piece of trash boy again! You hear me? I'm going to get him expelled and he's going to rot in a gutter downtown if I get my way! What do you have to say about that, Ellie?"

Ellie remained silent, looking distantly at the floor between them.

She gripped her daughter's wrist angrily, pulling her back to the door. "I'm taking you back to school," she growled. Ellie remained silent, following her mother to the car. Ms. Foy turned the ignition and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and looking over at her daughter again.

"Look at this!" she snapped, reaching across the console and wiping a splatter of Nathan's semen that had been whipped across Ellie's arm when he pulled out in the middle of his orgasm. "Look at this filth! Do you want to get pregnant? Are you out of your mind?" She gave her daughter a smack in her face... considerably lighter and more symbolic than the clocking she laid out on Nathan, but it made Ellie flinch.

Ms. Foy pulled out of the driveway and drove on down the road towards Gainesville Junior High, fuming with rage. She didn't even realize what she was doing when she automatically licked her fingers to clean Nathan's cum off her hand. It was very sweet, a part of her brain noticed. Sweet with a dash of salt, like good caramel. This little voice in her head did not even register with her. But Ellie noticed. It made her feel quite a bit better.

Nathan Monroe, of course, did not go back to school that day. He skated around town aimlessly with a mild bruise on his face, trying to physically explore his way out of the confusion in his head. Nathan wanted to fuck Ellie, and Ellie wanted to fuck Nathan... Ellie's mom shouldn't have had anything to do with it. It was all wrong, he thought, the way they thought of sex and love. But in the end, there wasn't anything he could do about it. He reached downtown, ate lunch at Martina's sandwich shop, and sneaked into his room through the window two hours before school let out, collapsing exhausted in his bed.

When he arrived back in Ms. Corey's classroom the following day, Ellie was absent, and Ms. Corey kept on sending distracted glances his way all throughout homeroom. Those weren't the kind of looks she usually sent him. Did she know about Ellie's mom, somehow? Maybe Ellie told her. That would make sense.

As homeroom ended and everyone started dispersing to their next class, Ms. Corey walked over to him. She was wearing a blue-and-white plaid blouse and dark blue jeans today. Nathan hoped she'd undo another button for him as she approached his desk, but she seemed to be all business today.

"Hey, champ," she said quietly, putting her hand on his arm. "So I heard about your little episode with Ellie Foy's mom."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Samantha Foy is actually a friend of mine. She knew it was my class you were skipping."

"Oh. You're friends with Ellie's mom?"

"Yeah, we've known each other a while, even before Ellie became my student."

"Is Ms. Foy mad at you?"

"Oh, she doesn't know about us." Ms. Corey took a deep breath. "But here's the news, and it can be good or bad depending on how we play it. Ms. Foy has scheduled a student-parent-teacher conference with me, you, and her, for today after school. I'll need you to come back here after your last class of the day."

"WHAT? How is that good news?"

"Because..." Ms. Corey looked over her shoulder at the door. There were not yet any students approaching from the hall. She undid a third button on her blouse, leaning over his desk in their favorite way. Nathan looked between the flaps of her shirt hanging open, into her cleavage hanging inside her bra.

"Because I'm going to be there with you and her, and I'm going to help you."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I don't think I would live if it was just me and her."

Ms. Corey shook her head. "No, so if you're going to get on her good side, you're going to need a good wingwoman. That's where I come in."

"What's a wingwoman?"

"You'll see," Ms. Corey answered, buttoning her top back up and returning to her desk as students started to trickle in.

Confused but calm, Nathan picked up his bookbag and went about his day, turning Ms. Corey's words over in his mind. It was all very mysterious to him.

He carried his apprehension with him throughout the day, right to the end when he left his last class and headed back to Ms. Corey's classroom, his legs suddenly feeling wobbly. He really didn't want to get yelled at by Ms. Foy again, even if Ms. Corey claimed she would have his back. But he had no choice: either way, he would get into more trouble.

Stuffing his cap into his bag, he entered Ms. Corey’s room to find many of the desks pushed aside to create an open space with three chairs arranged in a triangle, one of which was occupied by Ms. Corey herself.

“Ms. Foy is on her way,” she said, reaching over and patting one of the other chairs. He closed the door and took a seat next to her.

“So what do I do?” he asked. “I don’t think there’s a way to make her feel better about this.”

“There is. If she feels better about _you_ , she’ll feel better about your relationship with Ellie.”

“But she hates me!”

“Just play it cool, be your normal charming self, and let me take the lead. Ms. Foy will realize how handsome you are, okay?” She reached again, to Nathan’s crotch, grabbing his penis through his shorts and giving it a little tug. He gasped, and she smiled.

“Jessie?"

“Yes, sweetie?”

“Can I have a kiss?”

Ms. Corey smiled even wider. “My little husband can have a kiss whenever he wants.” She leaned over across the space between their chairs, and pressed her lips onto his. He pulled on her lower lip and sucked it, then they switched, until she slipped her tongue out and he met it with his. They opened their mouths and pushed them together, tongues rubbing and sliding on each other between their teeth. Ms. Corey moaned softly and licked him a bit more before she pulled back and pecked Nathan’s closed mouth.

“I’ve decided,” she said, grinning. “I’m gonna get you laid today.”

Samantha Foy arrived roughly fifteen minutes later. She froze in the doorway, glaring at Nathan, while Ms. Corey looked at her patiently, waiting for her to be reasonable.

The two women had already talked today, over the phone. It had eaten up a sizable portion of Jessica's lunch break.

"Hello, Jessica."

"Hello, Samantha. I'm sorry we couldn't talk to each other under less stressful circumstances--"

"Yeah, 'stressful,' that's a word for it, one of your students skips class to fuck my eleven-year-old daughter, very stressful."

"I understand."

"They're in the sixth fucking grade, Jessica! Why am I even dealing with this?!"

Jessica pushed her lunch tray aside and rested her head on her hand. Samantha may have been in the right with her argument, but she still was never easy to be friends with.

"Most students have already begun to notice their preferred gender at that age," Jessica said. "Sexual activity is unusual so young, but it's not unheard of."

"Yeah, I don't mean I caught her kissing the boy or fingering herself in her bedroom, I mean I caught her with a _cock inside of her in my living room_!"

"Samantha. Please. You already explained the situation to me. I understand. That's why we're having the conference."

"Sorry!" Samantha barked, almost like another accusation.

"Now," Jessica said. "I know you hate the boy--"

"I do hate the boy!"

"--but you have to remember that he is also eleven years old, just like Ellie."

"Oh, please. He's a boy. It was never the girls who were troublemakers as children, running around fucking everything up for their classmates--"

"I think you'll find your memory to be a bit selective there."

"Well at any rate, little girls don't go seeking out little boys for sex. It's the other way around."

Jessica made a doubtful face, but even though Samantha obviously couldn't see it, the silence was descriptive.

"Well that's not the point," Samantha said dismissively. "No matter how you spin it, it's still not in my daughter's nature to do such things. It was Monroe who made her do it. That sick beast of a child. Did you know he's dating my daughter and her best friend, _simultaneously_? Madison Bergen, she's also in your class, right? The two girls love each other, hit it off right away, Maddie was spending the night within days! And they're _sharing a boy_? My fucking god I can't believe it."

Ms. Corey decided it wasn't the best time to bring up Olivia Akin and Anne Johnson... or for that matter, any of Nathan’s all-girl fan club. Not to mention herself.

"Have you seen Miss Bergen lately?" Ms. Corey ventured to ask.

"No," Ms. Foy answered, shaking her head. "No doubt because the Monroe boy pushed them apart."

Jessica hummed neutrally, privately relieved. If Samantha had seen young Maddie with her pregnant belly, she probably would have grabbed a gun. Jessica herself had recently confirmed her own pregnancy with Nathan's next baby. Lucky for her she wasn't showing yet. Today was all about careful introductions and slow burns. Time was of the essence... except in this case, that meant the _more_ time, the better.

And when Ms. Foy arrived to complete the triangle, it was showtime for Ms. Corey.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Foy," she began. "Would you mind closing the door behind you?"

Ms. Foy scowled, apparently unable to smile even for her old friend, and shut the door before taking a seat with her and Nathan. She glanced at the boy, and then looked away, as if the mere sight of him threatened to send her into a rage. Nathan couldn't look at her either, even though he noticed she was looking very pretty in a purple velvet vest top and snug blue jeans.

"Today is about communication," said Ms. Corey, to both of them. "Emotions are running very high right now, and the subject is extremely sensitive, and so I am here as a mediator. It'll be a bit like a trial, both of you--"

"I don't know about you, _Ms. Corey_ ," Ms. Foy snarled. "But _I'm_ here to make sure this sinful little brat receives properly harsh consequences for putting his filthy paws on my daughter."

Nathan gulped, staring at the floor. "Ms. Foy, I--"

" _Tut_ ," Ms. Corey cut him off swiftly, holding out her hand. And good thing too, as Ms. Foy's glare snapped onto him like a tiger who had just detected movement.

"Ellie had never even kissed a boy before she met you!" she snapped. "And now she's in danger of getting pregnant? You think that's okay? You think--"

"Ms. Foy, please--" Ms. Corey tried to say.

"--that I'm just going to let that slide?"

"Ms. Foy, I know you're angry," Ms. Corey said. "But you can't raise your voice at him like that."

"Why not? Because he's a child? Well then why's he going around fucking everyone? Let me remind you, Jessica, that this boy skipped YOUR class in order to defile my Ellie. He clearly has no regard for any rules, so frankly, why should I tiptoe around raising my voice to him? He thinks that just because he's cute, that means his actions don't have consequences?"

Nathan swallowed, and Ms. Corey looked down at her lap. Neither of them had missed Ms. Foy's little slip.

"I assure you, Ms. Foy," Ms. Corey said, again trying to regain control. "Mr. Monroe will receive proper consequences. When you leave this classroom today, I promise, you will be... _satisfied_."

"Right, right...."

Ms. Foy rubbed the bridge of her nose, and Ms. Corey took the moment to shoot Nathan a wink. He blushed. His legs were trembling.

"Now, Ms. Foy. I think the most important thing for you to do right now is understand Ellie's side of things. Far removed from listening to Mr. Monroe explain himself... you know what his actions were, but you do realize that he acted within consent of a girl his own age, right?"

Ms. Foy shrugged. "I'll give him that much. Because if he hadn't, _whoo_ , believe me..." She looked at him. "You wouldn't be sitting here with us today, kid."

Nathan looked back at her, finding himself finally on solid emotional footing. "I would never hurt Ellie," he told her. "Or anyone."

"So don't you think that understanding Ellie's perspective will help you... avoid situations like this, in the future?" Ms. Corey asked her.

Ms. Foy was silent for a moment, before she nodded, half begrudging, half rescinding.

"You have your own opinions on the boy..." Ms. Corey reached over and laid a hand gently on Nathan's shoulder. "What do you think Ellie sees in him?"

Ms. Foy looked at Nathan again, and rolled her eyes. "He's good-looking, fine. He's a handsome little eleven-year-old boy. That doesn't mean he should be having sex with his classmates!"

"Yes, yes, that's what goes through _your_ mind. But his classmates don't see him as a child; he's their age! Ellie is eleven, too! What does _she_ see?"

Ms. Foy kept looking at him, and this time she was silent for a bit longer before speaking. Nathan looked back at her, nervously, his bright blue eyes wide and rather fearful under his curly mat of bangs.

"She sees an attractive young man who other girls also like," Ms. Foy muttered, almost under her breath.

"Exactly," Ms. Corey agreed. "Ellie is at the age when she's starting to notice boys, and there's a reason she noticed Nathan above all the rest! You can see that, can't you?"

"Wh--" Ms. Corey gestured fruitlessly at the boy. "Wha-- _are you saying it was her idea_?!"

"No!" Ms. Corey said bluntly, and Nathan kept silent on the fact that actually yes, it had been.

"But she _liked_ the idea," Ms. Corey continued. "That's why I'm saying you must understand why she wanted this. Why she wanted HIM."

Ms. Foy shrugged again. "My daughter has good taste. So what? Good for her. Doesn't mean this kid is allowed to have sex with her!"

"But if she wants it so badly," Ms. Corey pointed out. "It's gonna be difficult to stop her."

Ms. Foy laughed harshly. "Oh believe me. I'll figure it out. If I have to put bars on her windows and raise her like a goddamn nun, I will figure it out!"

Ms. Corey frowned in frustration. They had been on the right track, but Ms. Foy wasn't won over yet. It was time to crank things up a notch. Ms. Corey stood up, and walked over behind Nathan's chair, resting her hands on his shoulders. He shivered at her touch, soft and sensual, but still familiar, and casual. His penis began to tingle under his shorts. Ms. Foy raised her eyebrows at the sight, fidgeting in her chair awkwardly.

"So you say Ellie has good taste in men, hmm?" Ms. Corey repeated to her.

"Well... he's popular with the girls! There's one in every school, it's... it's nothing special."

"Is he not special, Samantha?" Ms. Corey slowly slid her hands down from his shoulders, to his chest, which was rising and falling slowly in his bated breath.

"Please don't..." Ms. Foy had to swallow to finish her sentence. "Please don't touch him like that."

"Why not?" Ms. Corey teased with an exaggerated frown, slowly rubbing Nathan's chest. "I called him a man and you didn't even correct me."

"What? No you didn't." Ms. Foy was frozen in her seat.

"So, let's go back to my previous line of questioning," Ms. Corey said. Nathan had to push his legs together to conceal his growing bulge.

"If your daughter was willing to skip my class, to break the rules, _and_ to risk a confrontation with you... what exactly was she risking it all for? What made all those actions worth it? Hmm?"

"Oh, come on now, Jessica... how am I supposed to know?"

"I think you know as well as I do," Ms. Corey continued. "That a little girl's body will react the exact same as a grown woman's... to the right man."

Again, Ms. Foy didn't correct her.

"So what was it?" Ms. Corey knelt next to Nathan in his chair now, running her hand across his shaggy curls. "Is it his pretty wavy hair? Hmm? Did Ellie like that?"

"He has very nice hair, yes, but..." Ms. Foy's breathing was ragged now. "But that's not... she wouldn't--"

"Hmm, maybe it's his handsome chiseled face?" Now Ms. Corey stroked Nathan's cheeks and chin, with gentle, loving caresses of her fingertips. He bit his lip. Ms. Foy subconsciously bit hers in response.

"Or his eyes? Tell me, Ms. Foy, have you ever seen an eleven-year-old boy with such stunning eyes?"

Ms. Foy exhaled heavily, finally looking away... though it was into her lap, almost in embarrassment. "No," she admitted. "I haven't."

"Do you think that's what it is?" Ms. Corey teased her. "Or do you want to keep looking?"

Ms. Foy looked up, quite red in the face now. "I... no, I don't... I don't..."

"You don't want to keep looking?"

"I don't... I don't think that's it. I think there might be more to it."

Ms. Corey smiled in quiet victory, and gave Nathan a small peck on the cheek. "I agree."

Nathan crossed his legs; his erection was fully hard in his shorts now, nestled tightly along his thigh, out of sight.

"Where do you think we should look next?" Ms. Corey asked Ms. Foy.

"Well..." Ms. Foy cleared her throat and rubbed her eyes. "Well, if we're--if we're trying to figure out what my daughter sees in this... uh, boy, then..." She shifted in her seat. "I-if she's having _sex_ with him, if they're actually doing that, then..."

Ms. Corey waited patiently, her face glowing. She knew she had Samantha hooked. Meanwhile, Nathan gazed at the other woman, his eyes wide, hopeful, passive. He too was squirming in his chair.

"...because it's sexual, the way Ellie feels about him, then, that would mean, you know, what she might like about him is, is, something that _we can't see_."

Ms. Corey nodded. "I think I understand. You're wondering if what really attracts Ellie is... _private_."

"Well, yes. I think it's within the realm of reason."

"Yes, I agree." Ms. Corey stayed standing behind Nathan, gently massaging his shoulders. "Ms. Foy, do you think now would be a good time to give the floor to Mr. Monroe?"

"Give him the floor? For what?"

"Now you know what Ellie likes about him. It's a lot. Don't you think it's only fair you get to learn what he likes about her?"

Ms. Foy took a deep breath. She had long since lost a lot of her rage.

"Yeah, that would make sense."

"Okay then. Ms. Foy, you may ask Mr. Monroe anything you want."

But before Ms. Foy had the chance to say anything, Ms. Corey stooped down, very quickly, and whispered into Nathan's ear: _"Stop hiding your erection."_

"Okay, Nathan," Ms. Foy said. Her tone regained a bit of her earlier sass, but it was still promising progress. "I know what you like about my daughter. I know she's attractive. You're not the first boy to go after her. Even in elementary school she had to fight them off. But I'm giving you a chance to prove that it's something deeper. Go ahead, tell me what you like about Ellie. Tell me why you were doing... what I caught you and her doing."

Ms. Foy sat back and waited for an answer.

"Well..." Nathan began, sitting up straighter, relaxing his legs. "Why... why does it have to be deeper?"

Ms. Foy seemed taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean... what's wrong with just two people wanting to have sex with each other?" He opened his legs a bit, as Ms. Corey had told him to, and the tension pushing his penis down against his leg was released. His bulge began to rise in his shorts.

"Love doesn't have to be some complicated grown-up thing where you just sit around talking all the time," he continued. "Sometimes you just like the way someone looks or acts, and you want to feel them and be close to them. Why can't that be love too?"

"Are you saying you _love_ my daughter, Nathan?" Ms. Foy asked, awestruck.

"Well... yeah!"

"But how can you say that when you're also dating her best friend? A man in love doesn't cheat on his woman!"

"It's not cheating, Ms. Foy! They want it that way! Why can I only love one girl at a time? I love Ellie, and Maddie, and a bunch of other girls in my class. And I love Ms. Corey! And I even... I even think I love you!"

Ms. Foy's eyes dropped, and she saw his tent, pushing up through his shorts from his crotch. She clapped her hand across her mouth in shock, but she was as frozen to the spot as ever.

Ms. Corey, as she had promised, came to the rescue.

"Ooh, look at that!" she crooned, kneeling down next to Nathan, running her hand across his thigh right next to his erection. " _This_ is what Ellie wanted from him, Samantha. You admitted it yourself. That's where the love is."

"Oh my god!" Ms. Foy cried, staring at Nathan's eleven-year-old erection. "Why is he so hard?"

"He told you," Ms. Corey explained. "It's love."

"That thing was inside Ellie?" she asked, softly, pointing at it.

Nathan nodded.

"That's what your daughter likes about him," Ms. Corey repeated. "There's your answer. Standing up right in front of you."

Ms. Foy was speechless. A few moments passed; she never looked away.

"Do you want to see it?" Ms. Corey asked her.

"See it?!" the other woman shrieked. "He's eleven fucking years old! He can't be showing his hard-on to women in their--"

She stopped, abruptly, her gaze slowly moving from Nathan's crotch to Ms. Corey herself.

"You fucked him, too."

"I have."

"Like... just like Ellie did?"

Ms. Corey nodded. "Just like your Ellie."

"But... why?!"

Ms. Corey didn't skip a beat. "The exact same reason Ellie did. Didn't we agree before, that a little girl and a grown woman will react the exact same way to the right man?"

"Well... yes, we did say that..." Ms. Foy was staring at Nathan's bulge with a renewed hunger.

"Then I think you know what to do next," Ms. Corey said, walking over to the door and locking it before returning to her spot behind Nathan. She reached down across his torso and grabbed his penis through his shorts. Nathan moaned quietly, but Ms. Foy gasped like it had been her own spot that had been touched.

"Jessica!" she cried. "Don't do that!"

"Samantha..." Ms. Corey chided her friend. "This is the penis that turned your daughter into a woman. She chose it." She ran her hands all across his body, leaning over to touch his thighs, his stomach, his chest and shoulders. Ms. Foy watched, mesmerized.

"Do you..." Ms. Foy hesitated. "Do you think I should see it?"

Ms. Corey stood up straight, again coming around Nathan's chair.

"Stand up, sweetie," she told him gently, and he did so, his penis protruding far through his shorts. She slipped into the chair behind him, and reached around his waist, unbuckling his belt for him. He pulled down his zipper and kicked off his shoes and socks, and together they pulled his shorts down and revealed his cock to Ellie's mother.

 _"Oh..."_ Ms. Foy pressed her hand onto her chest. "Oh Nathan, it's wonderful!"

Ms. Corey pulled Nathan onto her lap. He sat on her waist, leaning back into her, and she kept her arms around his waist and held his cock in both of her hands.

"She likes you," Ms. Corey whispered into his ear, her face perched on his shoulder. "Look at Ms. Foy checking out your cock. You can tell she wants it." She began to masturbate him, pumping him up and down with both hands.

"He's so stiff!" Ms. Foy remarked. "Am I really making you that hard?"

Nathan nodded.

"How about you come over here and help him out?" Ms. Corey asked her with a wink.

"Oh god..." Ms. Foy finally looked away. "I can't... he's so young! He's just a little boy!"

"So?" Ms. Corey lifted Nathan's shirt over his head, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He was now fully naked.

"Look at all this," Ms. Corey moaned, caressing Nathan's hard young body all over. "This is what Ellie fell in love with."

"That feels good," Nathan whined, his legs trembling, his cock standing straight up in between them.

"Oh Jessica, he likes it," Ms. Foy said, biting her lip.

"Of course he does." Ms. Corey kissed him on the cheek. "Do you want to give him a kiss, Samantha?"

"A kiss?" Ms. Foy was all but drooling now, her legs clamped together as her vagina ached and tingled like a live wire inside of her.

"Kiss him like he kisses your daughter."

"Well..." Ms. Foy smiled warmly, standing up and walking over to them. Nathan craned his head up, puckering his lips at the ready as Ms. Foy bent over. She giggled at it: it was like a reminder that he was, in fact, still a child.

Their lips pressed together, and Ms. Corey gripped his penis again and resumed her handjob. Ms. Foy pushed her hair behind her ear and sucked Nathan's lip, her other hand resting on her thighs as she leaned forward. Her top hung loose, and as the two kissers held their eyes closed, Ms. Corey took one of Nathan's hands by the wrist, and lifted it up, pushing it down Ms. Foy's top. Nathan instantly grabbed her breast through her bra. Ms. Foy jerked back and laughed again.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed, looking down to see Nathan's hand in her shirt.

"The boy loves him some breasts!" Ms. Corey said.

"I see that!" Ms. Foy remarked, leaning back over to continue her kiss with Nathan, opening her mouth and accepting his tongue, which he lashed out between her lips eagerly. She rested her hand on the side of his face, sticking her tongue out and licking his fully. Ms. Corey watched intently as she jerked him off, licking her own lips as her mouth began to water.

Ms. Foy pulled away from him... but only an inch, their faces still hovering together.

"Does my daughter suck your cock?" she whispered to him, smiling deviously.

"Yeah," Nathan whispered back, his voice serene.

"You want me to do it too?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then I think I will."

She sank to her knees between his legs, resting her hands on his thighs. Ms. Corey let go of his cock, and he reached back and clasped her hands in his own as Ms. Foy pulled his foreskin back and slid his bare tip into her mouth.

Nathan whimpered, biting his lip hard. He pressed his head back into Ms. Corey's chest and gripped her hands tightly as Ms. Foy moved her mouth up and down his length, her lips squelching loudly as she did so.

"Jessie, she feels really good," Nathan moaned, looking down at Ms. Foy sucking him.

"I know, baby, I know..." Ms. Corey kissed him on the cheek again. "You just relax and enjoy it, okay?"

Nathan nodded, breathing heavily. Ms. Foy pushed him deeper into her mouth and slid her tongue across the underside of his shaft. She pushed herself up on her knees, her legs forming a right angle where once her ass had been resting on her ankles, and hunched over him, rocking her entire head and shoulders back and forth on his cock, his length plunging cleanly deep into her mouth, her hand squeezing and pumping his shaft. Nathan began to moan, and his hips roved underneath Ms. Foy's heavy motions.

"He's getting close, Samantha," Ms. Corey said. "Keep going!"

Ms. Foy answered by sucking harder, pulling her lips tight around his girth, polishing his soaked head with her swirling tongue. He cried out and came in her mouth.

"Good boy!" Ms. Corey cheered him on, still holding his naked body snugly in her lap, her hands still caressing his torso lovingly as his semen erupted into Ms. Foy's mouth. Ms. Foy swallowed it as he shot, but it was far more than she expected, and she began to gag, pulling her mouth off of it. His cum drooled from between her lips as more exploded from his cock, squirting fast and hard in thick, compact white jets, some splattering across her face, others clearing her head and landing on the floor around them.

"My goodness!" Ms. Foy cried, wiping her eyes clear. Her face was streaked with several messy ropes of Nathan's cum, and pearly white globs were lodged in her hair.

"Isn't he incredible?!" Ms. Corey exclaimed, her face bright.

"Yes, he is!" Ms. Foy agreed, getting to her feet and pulling off her vest top. "Come here, sweet boy," she said, removing her bra. "You can have _all_ of me now."

Nathan leapt off of Ms. Corey's lap, who watched him joyously as he wrapped his arms around Ms. Foy's naked waist and pressed his face into her breasts. He sucked on her nipples with enthusiasm as she kicked her shoes off and pulled down her jeans, leaving her only in her panties, which Nathan's stiff penis was pushing and rubbing against.

Ms. Foy held him snugly against her, holding his face into her bosom with her hand cradling the back of his head.

"Oh, Jessica," she moaned, shivering at the feeling of Nathan's tongue on her breasts. "Thank you so much for this. This little boy..."

Ms. Corey nodded. "There's no man like him."

"URGH, and that _cock_!" she groaned, closing her thighs onto his penis, which was wedged into her crotch, separated from her labia only by her wet panties. "My little Ellie has taken that cock! Have you cum inside of her, baby?"

"Mm-hmm," Nathan grunted against her chest, nodding.

Ms. Foy looked at Ms. Corey meaningfully. "Where are we going to do this?"

Ms. Corey stood up swiftly, gliding over to her desk and clearing off a wide portion of the tabletop. Ms. Foy beamed.

"You want to fuck me, little boy?" she asked Nathan, who looked up at her in delight. "You want to fuck me like you fucked my daughter?!"

Nathan nodded eagerly, and Ms. Foy yanked herself away from him, pulling her panties down and bending over Ms. Corey's desk, her ass pointed right at her new man.

"I want to feel everything Ellie felt!" she said, wiggling her butt for him as he grabbed her hips and rubbed his penis between her legs.

"The Foy girls both belong to him now, huh?" Ms. Corey said, crossing her arms and watching closely as Nathan stuck his cock into Ms. Foy and began to move back and forth.

Ms. Foy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she gripped the edge of the desk as the eleven-year-old cock rammed into her. It wasn't just his size: it was his shape, it was the way he grabbed her hips, the cute little noises he made as he pumped himself into her. It was everything.

Nathan gritted his teeth, fucking as hard as he could. Their bodies smacked together, rapidly. He almost looked like he was shaking, convulsing in his frustration to fuck faster and deeper and harder than he could. His little preteen body stood in Ms. Foy's fully grown 33-year-old shadow; she had to bend her knees and lower her ass a bit for his penis to reach her vagina.

Ms. Corey walked up to them, bending over Nathan and holding his throat gently as he pumped away. "Keep going, handsome," she encouraged him, opening her mouth and kissing him fiercely. Their tongues rubbed together and their lips smacked loudly on one another, with Ms. Foy pouring her hot juices all over Nathan's hard cock inside her. She came, washing him in her warmth and tightness. Ms. Corey drooled into his mouth, smearing her spit across his chin, and he licked her tongue ceaselessly as he fucked. Ms. Corey's hold on his neck tightened as she kissed him, and Nathan felt his balls filling with pressure. He looked back down as he approached his climax, saw his cock slapping into Ms. Foy's drenched pussy.

"Are you on the pill, Samantha?" Ms. Corey asked with a laugh.

"No!" she moaned.

Ms. Corey put her hand on Nathan's warm shoulder. "Do you want him to pull out?"

"I want it all in me! Just let him get me pregnant, Jessica! Oh my god... let him do what he wants!"

"Go for it, stud," Ms. Corey whispered into Nathan's ear, and he exploded again, this time deep inside of Ms. Foy's pussy. His seed spewed powerfully, far up into her womb, and his thrusting slowed as he came back down to earth, out of breath, coated in a film of sweat.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Ms. Foy groaned, her flushed face resting on Ms. Corey's cold desk. "Holy shit..."

Nathan slid his softening penis out, and Ms. Corey gave him another big kiss on the lips. "Good job, sweetie," she said to him, as he went to pick up his shorts.

"You okay, hun?" Ms. Corey asked Ms. Foy, resting her hand on the other woman's hot back.

"Good god I've never been better," Ms. Foy panted, standing up, her legs wobbly. "I must be a mess," she said, looking at the smearing of semen her face had left on Ms. Corey's desk.

"Oh it cleans off easy enough," Ms. Corey said, scooping some of Nathan's cum off her friend's face and licking it off her fingers. She stroked Ms. Foy's disheveled hair, leaning forward and licking the cum off of her face. Ms. Foy smiled and closed her eyes until Ms. Corey had finished her grooming, then she walked over to Nathan, who stood there fully dressed, looking up at her.

"Young man," she said. "You are _always_ welcome in the Foy household... especially seeing as how you very likely just added a new member to it." She bent over, eye-to-eye with him. "And you are free to do _anything_ you'd like to my daughter. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good boy!" She ruffled Nathan's hair and sent the boy on his way. He slipped out through the door as she began to gather her own clothes. She looked over at her friend Jessica, who smiled at her, and the two women shared a soft, sensual kiss.


	6. Principal Whitaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a pregnancy epidemic at Gainesville Junior High, and it falls onto the harsh lap of 39-year-old Lisa Whitaker, the terrifying yet sexy school principal that every student dreads to run afoul of. The sexually frustrated Whitaker is not getting any younger, and she is quickly losing patience with inadequate men her age. She tracks down the source of all the pregnancies--a single sixth grader named Nathan Monroe--and summons him to her office for a raw, passionate showdown with permanent consequences, whether he wants it or not!

Nathan Monroe usually spent the entirety of pre-algebra sitting in the back of the room, passing notes with the girls in his class. The school year was winding to a close, and now was hardly the time to suddenly start paying attention. Nathan wasn't even sure if he would bother to come in for their end-of-grade tests if all of his girlfriends were going to be so distracted. He would probably spend the day exploring Bay City on his skateboard. The weather had heated up substantially, and the sky was as clear blue as the ocean beneath it.

Today he had pulled his seat over to another girl's desk. Their heads bowed together as they giggled with each other privately. Her hand was resting on his crotch under her desk, and her stomach was round with a baby.

"I can get it for you," he told her.

"What? How! It cost _so_ much money, even my dad won't touch it!"

"I'll just steal it. I'm really good, I won't get caught."

"Nathan!" She laughed under her breath.

"What if, after the tests are done, I take you to Old Navy and help you walk out with two of them?"

She giggled again, and kissed him, massaging his penis, still mostly flaccid, through his shorts.

"Thank you," she whispered, grinning ear to ear.

"You're welcome, Sophia."

That's when the classroom's intercom blazed to life, announcing its message for the whole room to hear:

 _"NATHAN MONROE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. NATHAN MONROE, TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE. THANK YOU."_ (Click.)

An amused wave of "ooooooh!" washed over the class as Mr. Wilentz tried to calm them all down, but it sounded like a distant ringing to Nathan, whose face was draining of all blood.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Sophia asked him, but he barely heard. Maybe it was fake, maybe he had randomly nodded off and dreamed it... but the sea of excited faces all turning around in their desks to look at him (with a few concerned female faces thrown into the mix) proved otherwise.

"Nathan, did you hear the announcement?" Mr. Wilentz asked, unimpressed.

"Did anyone not?!" Nathan croaked, rising shakily to his feet. That, at least, earned a slightly redemptive chuckle from the class.

"Well, go ahead then. I doubt we'll be covering anything that you wouldn't just ignore if you were here."

A bigger chuckle from that. Mr. Wilentz, the math teacher, had just out-joked Nathan Monroe. The boy stood in the center of the room, half-frozen, as if trying to give a presentation.

"Nathan..." Sophia whispered at him, but he gulped down the lump in his throat and made his careful way out of the classroom on legs made of balanced q-tips.

The principal's office... the worst-case scenario for Nathan. He remembered her icy, joyless presence from before: a tense, unamused woman, bristling with constant repressed anger, regardless of how strikingly beautiful she was. Nathan never dared stare at her like he would at Ms. Corey: whenever Whitaker caught him looking, he would receive a harsh glare and a verbal rebuke in turn. Still, he couldn't help wonder what she would be wearing as he walked the long mile down the short hallway to the principal's office.

In truth, Nathan Monroe was in even worse trouble than he feared. For the past month, Principal Lisa Whitaker had been flooded with angry phone calls, confused letters, even a few direct confrontations, all from various parents and school board members, demanding answers. The question? Why were so many girls at Gainesville Junior High getting pregnant?

She let go of the intercom button, having sent her summons, and took a deep breath. Well, the answer was on his way: she had found the horny little son of a bitch, at long last, and she could finally pin it all on him and his deadbeat parents and be done with this fiasco. The worst had seemed to be the reporter from the Gainesville newspaper... but he proved to be a timid green rookie, writing for a paper with fewer than two thousand readers. In reality, the worst was the situation itself: Whitaker was seasoned in rebuffing unreasonable people getting into her face, like a veteran retail worker during the holidays; it was the mere fact of it all being necessary which pissed her off.

She gave the files on her desk one last browse while waiting for the boy: no fewer than _twenty_ different girls, from sixth, seventh, AND eighth grades, had become pregnant during this school year. That Madison Bergen... she had seemed like such a hands-off kind of girl, one Whitaker would never have had to worry about... nope. Pregnant. Once Whitaker had learned that Miss Bergen was Nathan Monroe's main squeeze, the pieces began falling together for her.

But then other names threw her off. Charlotte Bell: a malnourished, gawky seventh grader, who had a nice face but was frankly the least attractive name on the list by far. For her, Whitaker had feared suicide more so than pregnancy, but what kind of depressed loner gets pregnant, gains weight, joins a book club, and starts dating the queen bee?

That lead her to the most interesting name in the file: Jennifer Hardwicke. Whitaker knew Jennifer well. She had spent four years being her principal, since the girl got held back, and the two almost considered each other equals. Lisa Whitaker was most similar to Jennifer when she was her age: just swap out smoking and partying with student council and a long-term relationship with a closet case. Lisa secretly envied Jennifer. How she would have loved to have spent more of her youth having fun and getting laid, instead of working her ass off towards _this_ , her present life.

Then again... she had never gotten pregnant. Whitaker didn't know what made less sense: that Jennifer Hardwicke and Charlotte Bell were in a romantic relationship, or that they were both pregnant from the same boy.

And the names kept coming: Anne, Olivia, Ellie, Heidi, Elizabeth, three Taylors, two Rachels, and enough Katherines and Kaitlins to fill a fucking school bus. All pregnant. All on her watch. Hell, even Jan Macintosh had gotten a piece, the fucking weirdo.

For Whitaker, only one question remained: once Monroe walked through her door, what was she going to do with him? Well she had thought long and hard about that too. She had stayed up in her bed, unaccompanied, the other side of the mattress a vast, sexless desert, thinking about how to handle the Monroe boy, ever since she had obtained the most damning piece of the entire cursed puzzle.

Jessica Corey was also pregnant.

Now this didn't raise many eyebrows. Jessica was very sexually attractive and only in her mid-thirties, and she had her own private life to live. Most of the faculty just assumed she was married but didn't wear a ring, or was in one of those domestic partnerships where you had everything but an official certificate. But in the midst of Lisa's investigation, the pattern was just too solid. She knew damn well who the father was.

Lisa Whitaker was 39 years old. The F-bomb was looming, just months away, like a black curtain. FORTY. She didn't like it. Every period she had felt like time stolen from someone who would hammer on her front door one day to collect debts. She wanted to be a mother more than anything, but men couldn't even give her an orgasm. How was she supposed to find a good father for her child before menopause? She imagined being old and gray when her kid was merely heading off to college. Lisa thought it was the cruelest irony in the modern English lexicon that "blue balls" described a man's anatomy, when every straight woman in the world knew the real truth.

So, she had one year. One final lap around the sun to become a mother before the F-bomb dropped. She had gone on so many dates with so many losers, so clueless and so incompetent, that she wondered if they were even fertile. Even the young men who so boldly approached her at bars, while passingly handsome on the outside, proved so monumentally dumb, even the ones she took home with her were swiftly forgotten. She was living in a life of frustrated dissatisfaction, swimming in it, _drowning_ in it.

And then Jessica Corey walks by with her baby bump on proud display in the middle of a teen pregnancy epidemic. This was the multilayered context with which Lisa thought of Nathan Monroe. From this baggage alone, this eleven-year-old middle school boy was already proving to be more interesting and more challenging than any other so-called man who had dared to try and date her. For the others, the most thought she could spare them was trying to remember their names. But for Monroe, she could lie in her bed for hours wondering about him, having only ever seen him briefly in passing, or within a crowd of other young faces. She would think about the sheer number of sexual partners he had enjoyed at such a young age, about how he clearly never bothered with condoms, about how he came where he wanted, about how much the girls loved it, loved it and him more than anything. About how he was in Jessica's homeroom class, and how Jessica so often wore low-cut tops this year when she hardly had before.... Eventually, she would masturbate to the mysterious concept of the boy, reach orgasm within minutes, and drift peacefully into sleep.

And now, finally, he was on his way.

He stood at the door, his head buzzing, his muscles trembling. For a moment he thought: what if he just made a break for it? What if he just grabbed his board, headed out into the beautiful day outside, and hid in Bay City? What were they going to do? Look for him?

Then he would have to eventually come home, or sneak into a girlfriend's house, or else live life off the grid....

Maybe some day soon, he thought. But not yet. He knocked.

"Come in," came the foreboding adult female voice from the other side.

He cracked the door open and peered in. "Principal Whitaker?"

"I said come in, young man," she repeated from behind her desk.

He did so, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Lock the door, please."

He did that, too, walking towards the chair in front of Principal Whitaker's desk and getting his first full look at her in a while. She sat behind her desk, wearing a black, sleeveless floral-print dress, her full, mature breasts held high underneath it, the shadow of her cleavage exposed by its low-cut collar. Her dark brown hair was swept around her head, her locks getting lighter as they fell down around her shoulders. Her face looked hearty and pink, but her expression was hard, and age lines were drawn tastefully around her dark eyes and her mouth.

"Mr. Monroe," she began, straightening up the damning files on her desk. "Please take a seat."

Nathan looked at the chair that had been perched in front of her desk: simple, armless, with one of those cushions that always seemed to feel kind of cold. He sat down, his hands clamped nervously between his knees. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it did feel like it had been stolen from someone's dining room.

Principal Whitaker leaned over, on her elbows. "Mr. Monroe, do you know why I called you into my office?"

Her dress was too tight to hang loose like Ms. Corey's shirts, but her cleavage was still pushed together, and she still noticed Nathan looking. A hopeless horndog, just as she suspected. Plenty of boys his age were starting to notice girls and their bodies, but Principal Whitaker couldn't help but notice a curious _focus_ to young Monroe's staring... she may have even dared to call it purpose. It was a kind of look in those sapphire-blue eyes that might make a woman feel unusually comfortable had he been a grown stranger ogling her out on the street.

"Uh..." Nathan took a moment to think. "I guess if I spend too much time in the bathroom, that could count as skipping?" He offered her a weak grin, inviting her to smile back and break the tension. She did not accept the invitation.

"Are you trying to joke with me, Mr. Monroe?"

Nathan's smile vanished. "No, ma'am."

"I would hope not. Let me be clear and up front with you right now, you are in _serious_ trouble, young man."

She collected the files before her, and placed several of the forms on her desk, facing him.

"Do any of these young women look familiar to you?" she asked.

Nathan leaned forward in his seat to look. He couldn't help but smile again at what he saw: they were all different members of Olivia and Anne's club!

But that meant that _they_ might also be in "serious trouble," Nathan thought, and his smile faded.

Whitaker watched his reaction with some degree of private amusement. He was certainly a very handsome little boy, with his wavy black hair, his cute dark green polo shirt snugly fitted around his athletic frame, and his khaki shorts... she could very easily imagine little girls falling hard for him. She could even imagine an older teen like Miss Hardwicke wanting to make him lucky. Still... _twenty different girls_? And those were only the confirmed pregnancies! Plenty of his classmates may have not yet experienced menarche. She had to continue investigating.

"Well do they?"

"I--I have classes with them," Nathan explained. "Yeah, I'm friends with them. Uh... w-why?"

"Hmm." Principal Whitaker sounded thoroughly unimpressed. "Well, Mr. Monroe, what if I told you that all of these young women were pregnant?"

Nathan's face grew very hot and his body became flushed with a nervous energy.

"I... uh, I don't know."

Whitaker rolled her eyes. He may have been a lady's man for the middle schoolers, but a silver-tongued Don Juan he was certainly not. She stood up, walked around her desk, and leaned over him imposingly. He shrank into his seat; her breasts were directly at his eye level, but he didn't dare look, even if her face was mean and grave, filling up his frame of vision.

"Don't lie to me," she rumbled. "I know you did it."

"But I--"

She slapped him cleanly across the face, sending him sprawling in his chair.

"Fuck!" he gasped, looking up at her in shock. It wasn't the first time he had been slapped by a woman, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, either.

"Did you have sex with those girls?!" Principal Whitaker demanded. She seemed completely uninterested in Nathan's obscene outburst.

"You can't just hit me!"

She shot out her hand to slap him again--but he threw his arm up swiftly and blocked, her fingers glancing off of his forearm. She stepped back in a mild surprise, but she was hardly dissuaded from her current line of inquiry. Instead, she seized him by his chin, holding his face harshly and forcing him to make eye contact as she closed in on him again.

_"Did you fuck those girls?!"_

"Y-yes!" Nathan's eyes were watering, but whether from fear or his recent smack in the face, she couldn't tell.

"All of them?"

"Yes..." His eyes drifted away from her, but she gave his chin a sharp jerk.

"Look at me, young man," she ordered, her voice a bit more calm now. "I have more important questions left to ask."

He held eye contact, his breathing ragged.

"Have you had sex with anyone in this school who was not a student?"

Nathan's eyes grew wide, and Whitaker smiled: she had him now.

"That was all the answer I needed," she said, letting go of his face and stepping back. "It's Ms. Corey, isn't it?"

Nathan's mouth moved silently. Principal Whitaker merely shrugged.

"She's a beautiful woman," she agreed. "I know that most boys in this school are attracted to her in some capacity. But she didn't fuck any of them, did she? She's not carrying any of their children, is she? No. It's _you_. Aren't you the lucky one?"

Nathan wiped his eyes, mouth still shut.

"You know, Mr. Monroe, I've seen your grades, and I have to say, you're not much of a student. Oh, you do fine on your assignments _when you do them_. But that's not what you're interested in _doing_ , now is it? If it weren't for that greedy little dick in your shorts, you'd be doing just fine in your studies."

Nathan swallowed. Principal Whitaker's mention of his penis sent a small tingle running through it.

"But it's too late now," she continued, leaning back against her desk, almost casually so. "The year is almost over. Finals just around the corner. No, I think it's well assured that your legacy in this school will not be academic. You'll forever be remembered simply as the boy who knocked up all those girls."

They looked at each other. Whitaker scanned him up and down, mentally trying him on for size as a father.

She chuckled sardonically. "You don't know what it's like, Monroe. You have no idea of the female experience. Men are trash, did you know that? Do you know why men are always the ones trying to go after women, and women always seem to be the ones reacting to them? It's because a woman can't just have sex with a man and be satisfied. She has no idea what he'll do. _He_ will always get off, of course. Once he shoots his load, it's over. But for her? She's left in the dust, partnerless in the middle of the act, like a frustrating dream. And on top of that, this man that approached her, he may be violent, he may be toxic, he may be unfaithful, he may be petty or abusive... there's no way for her to know. But for the man? He just needs her body for a few minutes and he's _good to fucking go._ That's the difference, Mr. Monroe. That's why it's unfair, that's why women are so frustrated and angry. You don't know any of this, of course. Why would you? But I am here to tell you. All of this to say when a man finally comes along that women know they can trust, know they can rely on... they will _swarm_ him. That's you."

Nathan leaned back in surprise. "Oh!"

Whitaker tilted her head, her hair shifting around her face. "So now I have confirmation from twenty little girls, plus one full-grown adult woman who frankly could have any man she wanted... they're all vouching for you, Mr. Monroe. And I believe them."

"So... you're not mad, then?"

"I won't be mad, as long as you do what I say. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Principal Whitaker continued to look at him, and a deep craving appeared in her dark brown eyes.

"Take out your penis," she commanded brusquely.

"My... you want me to take--okay!"

He leaned back in his chair and pulled down his zipper, and Whitaker watched intently as he reached into his shorts and pulled out his penis. He was still quite soft; fear had prevented his arousal, but exposing it to the principal like this was certainly stimulating it.

"Hmm..." Whitaker regarded Nathan's penis. Even flaccid, it was around four inches long, and beyond that, it looked smooth, soft, and heavy... and it was uncut.

"Get it hard," she said.

"Do you, uh, want to touch--"

"Get it hard right now or I will become angry again."

Nathan immediately began to masturbate, squeezing his soft penis and pulling his foreskin back and forth. Principal Whitaker watched him, and she began to feel aroused herself as she saw it grow steadily in his hand.

"Now keep in mind, Mr. Monroe," she said as Nathan jerked off. "You have quite a bit on your plate right now. What Ms. Corey and you did was extremely illegal, and if you do not comply and give me what I want, she will go to jail."

Nathan's hand froze, a bit counter-intuitively. "What? Why?"

"Well, because I can, Mr. Monroe. So are you going to give me what I want?" She took a step towards him. "Are you going to get that popular cock of yours..." She slowly reached out. "...Stiff as a board for me?"

She gently placed a single fingertip directly on Nathan's urethra, and he inhaled sharply, his legs tensing, his stomach clenching. His penis sprang to life, and within moments, it was fully erect.

"Now _that's_ what I was expecting!" Principal Whitaker exclaimed, delighted.

But she didn't touch it again. Instead, she leaned back against her desk like she had been doing before.

"Good job, Mr. Monroe. You and your grown-up girlfriend are currently safe. But we're very much just getting started here. Masturbate for me, if you would."

Now that Nathan had achieved an erection, this was exceedingly easier. He stroked his full, thick seven inches, watching Principal Whitaker, feeling her eyes on him. She studied him as he jerked off, drinking in every detail she could find as he pulled on his cock up and down. That was a man's penis, she thought. No, it was even better. Not only was it fairly large, not only did it look colossal attached to an eleven-year-old boy... it was _pretty_. She liked the shape, the roundness; she liked the way it curved up from its stiffness. She liked the color: a pale, soft shaft, with a deep pink head, almost a bright purple. Just as his lustful gaze wouldn't make a woman uncomfortable, his penis too looked sweet and welcoming. The first instinct of a random woman passing on the street would be to pet it, hardly to recoil. Not every man had a penis like that.

And just like his young physique looked prone to a growth spurt any day now, so did his penis promise to grow along with him.

"Nathan, I want you to ejaculate for me," she said. "Don't worry about where. Go ahead and make a mess if you must. I just need to see it."

This, of course, would be his final test. His good looks and dashing cock were worthless to her if he couldn't also produce a strong, robust seed. Nathan nodded and jerked off faster. He was getting close anyway, just seeing how Principal Whitaker was watching him go. It was a surprisingly efficient motivator. Whitaker sensed the orgasm's growing proximity, nodding with encouragement as Nathan's breathing quickened and he began squirming in his seat. His penis was shiny with his own precum. Soon, his panting stopped, his body trembled a bit, and he ejaculated freely into the air across her office.

Principal Whitaker watched in awe as the white jets streamed out of his cock like a beautiful fountain, the thick ropes flying through the air, high and powerful, easily closing the gap between them, one of them landing across her dress. She shivered with excitement, and another jet arced cleanly over her shoulder and landed on the desk behind her.

She slid a finger across the rope on her dress, scooping up a glob of semen and plopping it in her mouth. It was sweet, very sweet, creamy and warm... with the perfect shot of saltiness.

Lisa Whitaker made her decision. She had found the father.

"Excellent work, Mr. Monroe," she congratulated him as he gasped for air in his seat. "Perfectly done so far."

She stepped up towards him. "Nathan, do you know what I want?"

He looked up back at her. Somehow, that cute face of his retained a degree of innocence.

"Uh... sex?"

Whitaker chuckled. "Oh, I want something more than that. I've wanted something more than sex since I was a young girl, not very much older than you." She took another step towards him. "But try as I might, I could never find it, until now. You see, what I want requires two. I have everything I need for my end... but no matter where I looked, I could never find a man who had everything else I needed." She reached out and stroked his face. "But I just found him. Nathan, I would like for you to give me a daughter."

Nathan was shocked. "Wha... _you_?"

"Yes, Mr. Monroe, _me_."

"But... you're the principal!"

"Is that any different than your teacher?"

"I... I guess not."

"And do remember, you are still at my mercy. If you don't give me this child, I will have you expelled, I will have Jessica Corey arrested, and the other girls you have _eloped_ with will not be free of consequences either."

"But Ms. Whitaker--"

" _Principal_ Whitaker. I will not let you go, Nathan. I've been looking for you my entire life, and now that I've found you, fortune has granted me the ability to take what I want from you regardless of your opinion on the matter."

She looked down at Nathan's penis, still wrapped in his hand.

"Now, let's see if we can't get a repeat performance of that magnificent load you just showed me."

Principal Whitaker sank to her knees, pushing Nathan's thighs apart. His cock protruded from within his shorts, and she batted his hand away, grabbing it herself and sticking it into her mouth.

"Oh..." Nathan moaned, his tense muscles relaxing, his penis getting harder than ever, feeling Principal Whitaker's warm wet mouth close in around it.

Whitaker popped it out of her mouth, tilting her head and shaking her hair to the side, out of her way. She lowered her head back onto his penis and continued to suck. Nathan reached out and put his hands on her hair, holding it back. She let him, bobbing smooth and slow on his length, her hand running up and down his shaft as she did so.

"Now this isn't so bad, is it?" she asked him slyly, giving his tip a kiss and sliding her tongue up the bottom of his shaft. Nathan shook his head, biting his lip. Once Whitaker's tongue reached his tip, she opened her mouth and pushed it back in.

"Undress," she ordered simply, giving his wet cock a few hard tugs before diving back onto it. Nathan pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, and kicked his shoes away. He unbuttoned his shorts, and Principal Whitaker grabbed them, bunching them in her hands and pulling them down without ever letting his cock out of her mouth. Nathan lifted his hips and the shorts slid right off, leaving him naked. She threw them carelessly over her shoulder and continued to bob her head up and down on him.

She swirled her tongue on him generously, wanting him to feel good. A penis that was actually enjoyable was such a rarity, she wanted to reward him for it. And judging from his squeaky moans and his hips shifting under her arms, she was rewarding him plenty. But even as she soaked his cock in her spit and slid her lips around his head, she knew she had to be careful: one load would clear him out and leave his freshest sperm ready for her womb, but two would start to drain him. She had to gauge his pleasure carefully to ensure she got the best semen possible, and that it went where it mattered. Her maternity was at stake. She needed it to be perfect.

So she popped his penis out of her mouth, stood up, and began to strip naked, removing her heels and undoing the back of her dress.

"I think you know what's about to happen, Mr. Monroe," she said, slipping out of her dress, leaving her in her lace bra and frilly panties. Nathan stared at her, drinking in her body, and nodded. It felt good to be looked at that way: not merely with desire, but with ambition too. She had felt the lecherous gazes of hundreds of men and boys throughout the years, but very few men looked at her like they knew what they had to do next, and god bless him, eleven-year-old Nathan Monroe had that exact look in his eyes. They were both ready.

She stood before him in her underwear, letting him look a bit more. Her body was shapely, with broad hips and full thighs, and a firm belly that inclined gently downwards, making a subtle bump above her waist. Her breasts were held high and pushed together by her bra, and her skin had the same gentle olive complexion that gave her face its flushed pink hue.

"Do you like looking?" she asked.

"I love it!" Nathan answered. "I think you look really hot, Principal Whitaker."

"Well lucky you." She took her bra off, showing him her high, mature breasts, and she took off her panties, revealing the small triangle of hair she left after trimming.

"You ready?" She took a step towards him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, then. Now give me a baby."

She stood over him as he sat, straddling him, her breasts right above his head. His cock stood straight up, and she put her hands on his shoulders, leaning on him, keeping herself steady as she squatted carefully and pushed her crotch down onto his head. He entered her, and they both groaned with a shock of pleasure. She lowered herself down until she was sitting flush on his lap, their thighs resting together. Bracing her feet and using her thick thigh muscles, she began to lift herself up and down on him, sliding his cock in and out of her wet, welcoming hole.

"Oooooh...!" Nathan cried out, reaching up and gripping her hips tightly. His body spasmed slightly with sensation, and he gazed up at her beautiful face as she rode him... she was steady, almost loving, in the way she massaged his penis with her vagina.

She looked back at him, into those startling blue eyes, gripping his shoulders right next to his neck for stability. Their thighs touched warmly every time she went down, and their skin squelched as her juices soaked his shaft. His fingers sunk into the soft flesh of her hips, and her hands felt the young, burgeoning muscles of his shoulders.

She went a little bit quicker, grinning wickedly, and Nathan was hardly able to make a sound other than a weak moan as she rode his cock faster. He was touching all the places she had so frustratingly not been touched... his cock was sending spikes of feeling rocketing through her groin. It was as if her brain was feeling brighter as she dropped herself onto his length over and over and over again. She landed on his thighs, felt his penis inside her completely, and grinded on him, thrusting her hips across his lap. His penis pushed against her most sensitive spots, rubbed on them, and she cried out and felt an explosion within her: finally, an orgasm!

"Oh my god..." she gasped, pressing her forehead onto his. "Jesus Christ..." She took a few deep breaths, and kept going, resuming her lifting and dropping, riding his cock hard. Nathan's lap was drenched with her fluids, and he was holding her snugly into him as she serviced his cock. Her breasts rose and fell in front of his eyes, and she let him rest his face on them as she humped.

Soon she noticed that he was guiding her: his hands holding her hips were pulling her down and pushing her back up on his shaft. She allowed him to take the reigns, and he bounced her intensely on himself, grunts and groans escaping from his throat.

"Yeah?" she muttered to him. "Yeah, baby?"

"Principal Whitaker, I'm gonna cum soon."

"You better, sweetie. You better give me that seed. Right up in there, let it all out inside of me. Give me that baby."

"Huh, _huh, oh, OH_!"

Nathan came again, straight up into Whitaker's vagina. His mouth dropped open and he groaned loudly as he felt himself release again and again inside of her, his warm spunk flooding her uterus.

"OH!" he groaned, and Principal Whitaker threw her head back and relished the feeling. She felt so _full_! She had made the perfect choice, of that she was certain.

"Good boy, good boy..." she said, a bit out of breath as she stood up, cradling her crotch, making sure none of his precious semen spilled out of her.

"That felt so good..." Nathan moaned.

"Want to do it again?" she offered.

"Yes ma'am!"

Principal Whitaker took his hand and led her around her desk. She sat on her chair, pushing her waist out and opening her legs wide for him. He dove in right away, plowing his cock right back into her pussy. She grabbed him by his hard young hips, and he seized her thighs in his hands and began to pound.

"Oh, FUCK, Nathan, YES!" she growled, shaking slightly as he rammed himself into her. They were both sweating now, their hot skin slipping across each other as their bodies pushed and rubbed together. Nathan grunted with effort as he pumped his cock deep into her, opening up that same old spot and again filling her body with the radiance of an orgasm.

"Jesus Christ Nathan, cum inside of me again!" she pleaded, and Nathan leaned over her, rocketing his hips between her legs, his cock thrusting into her repeatedly, slick and wet and gliding in and out as fast as he could pump it.

"Here I cum again, Principal Whitaker!"

"Yes--OOOOH!"

Nathan slammed himself balls-deep into her, and her entire body shook as he unloaded himself once again into her womb, his seed squirting out into her until he was drained.

"Fuuuck..." Nathan gasped, leaning onto Whitaker, who rubbed his back sweetly.

"Well done, Mr. Monroe," she breathed. "Well done."

Nathan slid out of her, and she took a moment to compose herself; her thighs were twitching.

"Well," she said, breathing heavily. "You now have nothing left to worry about, young man. Everything will be fine, I'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you."

"Oh..." She placed her hands on her stomach, where she knew her daughter would soon start growing. "Finally," she said softly to herself, a feeling of profound relief taking over her.

"Now you go on back to class, Mr. Monroe," she told him, relaxing naked behind her desk, as he gathered up his clothes. "And do try to put _some_ effort into your finals this year?"


End file.
